


Equilíbrio

by Lara_Boger



Series: Eu disse a ele [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Car Accidents, Depression, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Uruha has PTSD
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Boger/pseuds/Lara_Boger
Summary: Quando Uruha se recupera e volta à banda após o acidente que quase o matou, é a hora de todos tentarem consertar seus erros, especialmente Aoi que ao descobrir o amor pelo loiro precisa correr contra o tempo se quiser viver essa história.





	1. A solidão como porto seguro

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Não, o The GazettE não me pertence. Eles pertencem a eles mesmos, à Sony e a PSC. O que é descrito na fanfic não aconteceu de verdade e essa história não tem fins lucrativos.
> 
> Notas: Esta é a prometida continuação da fic "Por um Fio". Não que alguém tenha me cobrado algo, mas desde que escrevi o final de "Por um Fio" eu já tinha esse plano em mente.
> 
> Notas II: Betado por Samantha Tiger e praticamente escrito à quatro mãos. Valeu dona Coisa!
> 
> Publicado originalmente em 25/07/2013 no Spirit Fanfics porque na época o Nyah Fanfiction tinha banido as fics de bandas e pessoas reais.

**EQUILÍBRIO**

**Capítulo 1. A solidão como porto seguro**

 

O jovem loiro estava sentado em frente a TV, sem parecer ter muito interesse naquilo que a programação lhe oferecia. Na prática, estava ali por estar. Não sentia a menor vontade de fazer qualquer coisa e isso era algo recorrente nos últimos tempos.

Talvez fosse efeito dos remédios... Ou quem sabe da própria pancada na cabeça. Era comum que a personalidade de personagens de livros e filmes mudasse depois de um acidente, não? Vontades, desejos, planos, comportamento... Eram grandes as possibilidades, mas não tinha ilusões a respeito. Talvez fosse a depressão, sua velha companheira, querendo se manifestar novamente.

Talvez ela se sentisse traída, afinal estava tentando traí-la. Evitar sua presença. Não que adiantasse muito, mas ainda tentava. Sabia por experiência própria que não dava pra simplesmente ir contra a maré quando tudo parecia de alguma forma predestinado. Todos os acontecimentos de uma vez... Era difícil lidar com isso, mesmo que aparentemente as coisas estivessem mudando.

Aparentemente, porque não queria criar falsas expectativas. As coisas estavam sim ficando mais leves, porém poderia ser apenas uma questão de tempo para que se revelassem novamente. Talvez o acidente lhes tivesse assustado e feito com que apenas abrandassem todas as supostas verdades sobre si até que estivesse plenamente recuperado.

Ainda não era a hora pra isso. Talvez demorasse um pouco afinal ainda era obrigado a tomar remédios. Os médicos diziam que seu organismo ainda estava debilitado pelas infecções e que ainda precisava se cuidar mesmo estando fora do hospital e principalmente do período de repouso absoluto. Pediram cautela antes que retomasse a vida de astro do rock e era isso que estava fazendo.

Astro do rock... Pois sim. Um astro do rock de verdade estaria dirigindo embriagado enquanto assediava sexualmente a pessoa que estivesse sentada no banco do passageiro e teria provocado o próprio acidente no qual teria morrido na hora. Com isso seria elevado à categoria de ídolo máximo, talentoso e revolucionário que deixara a vida cedo demais. Melhor um acidente de carro que a ideia nojenta de morrer sufocado pelo próprio vômito... Porém seria reverenciado do mesmo jeito.

Ou quem sabe dirigindo embriagado, assediando sexualmente fosse lá quem fosse que estivesse no banco dos passageiros, entrado na contramão apenas pela emoção de transgredir as regras, bater de frente em um caminhão e morrer por se sufocar com o próprio vômito, expelido na colisão antes que o veículo explodisse em uma grande bola de fogo do qual nada restasse.

Quantas ideias tolas... Quantos estereótipos fantasiosos, porém seria uma forma de se livrar do inferno.

Ultimamente a vida de Takashima Kouyou era o total oposto do mar de rosas que talvez as pessoas gostassem de imaginar. Não que algum dia já não houvesse sido, mas se agora os fãs soubessem o que estavam passando talvez pensassem bem antes de fazer loucuras por um pouco de fama e se permitissem aceitar o fato de que a normalidade e o anonimato poderiam ser benéficos.

_"Nem pra morrer como um verdadeiro astro do rock..."_

O loiro riu ao pensar nisso. Era realmente degradante.

Não que enquanto estivesse naquele carro houvesse pensado em suicídio. Embora naqueles últimos tempos realmente houvesse acalentado um pouco tal ideia, não se via com coragem o bastante para tal. Porém, não imaginava que um caminhão desgovernado fosse aparecer do nada no seu caminho. Talvez um bom simbolismo para representar como se sentia quanto àqueles últimos tempos que colocara tudo de pernas pro ar.

Quantas vezes não havia pensado em algo diferente, em como seria sua vida se pudesse voltar no tempo... Não que estivesse arrependido por seu sonho de estar em uma banda e vencer na música. Seu erro era bem mais próximo do que isso...

O que estava pensando afinal quando beijara Aoi em pleno live?

Tudo bem, não fora lá grande coisa, mas também não era um  _fan service_  mais ousado, o que certamente lhe daria uma justificativa válida. De fato algo irresistível lhe atraíra para aquela loucura, uma atração que guardava há muito tempo, e agora o preço que estava pagando por poucos segundos de um gesto afetivo roubado era muito maior do que poderia supor.

Estava vivendo um inferno.

Não sabia exatamente quando aquilo tinha começado, em quando começara a prestar mais atenção em Yuu, no seu jeito de falar, no tom de sua voz ou em seus lábios cheios. Em quando aquela parceria se transformara a ponto de enxerga-lo de outra forma, mas foi algo tão insistente que não parecia passageiro. Não sabia se seria certo classificar aquilo como amor, pois as coisas pareciam confusas nesse ponto. Atração seria pouco lisonjeiro de qualquer forma. Sabia apenas que tinha passado a lhe querer.

Não importava que até aquela época poucos homens tivessem lhe despertado alguma espécie de desejo e todos lhe tivessem como heterossexual. Era apenas discreto quanto a si mesmo e seus relacionamentos, era tranquilo no que dizia a sua sexualidade. Seu único motivo de preocupação era saber que aquele sentimento era por alguém que deveria ser intocável. Saber que talvez a proximidade com ele, acabaria minando a própria resistência. Afastou-se ao perceber o que poderia acontecer, mas não houve como manter aquela distância e sua fraqueza culminara naquele desastre.

Estava certo. Agira como um tolo.

Se pudesse voltar no tempo não sabia se poderia ter mudado as coisas e não ter sentimentos maiores que os estritamente comuns por Aoi, porém tentaria se conter e evitar aquele beijo rápido do qual mal sentira o sabor. Patético porque mal tirara algum proveito.

Como não podia consertar as coisas, lhe restou esperar que a raiva passasse, que seus amigos pudessem entender sem levar tanto a mal, se é que havia realmente um motivo para tanto. O problema foi que isso não aconteceu e parecia impossível que acontecesse um dia. Era como se aquele beijo fosse uma ofensa pessoal a cada um deles, como se tivesse traído todos eles.

Agora, o rejeitavam. Evitavam-no descaradamente, como se fosse portador de alguma doença contagiosa ou agiam simplesmente como se fosse alguém incômodo a quem se suporta por necessidade.

Uruha havia se disposto a passar por tudo aquilo em silêncio, a superar enquanto esperava que as coisas voltassem a ser como era antes. Esquecera-se de si, acostumou-se a ouvir as más palavras sem reagir.

Elas não paravam. Simplesmente não paravam.

Kouyou até poderia ser lento, porém as ofensas ficaram em sua mente de tal forma que não poderiam ser esquecidas tão facilmente. De tanto que as ouvia era capaz de lembrar-se delas como se fosse um mantra, que tinha até mesmo alguma musicalidade quando tais palavras eram recitadas em uma ordem específica... Era duro recitar um mantra contra si mesmo e fazia isso todos os dias.

Era o que estava fazendo quando o caminhão batera em seu carro. Foi o que fez durante o tempo em que esteve internado e até mesmo naquele momento, deitado de qualquer jeito no sofá sem se importar que o móvel mal comportasse sua altura.

Seus pensamentos de degradação lhe exigiam tempo integral. O loiro se dedicava a isso, pois realmente não havia grandes opções. A verdade nunca era perda de tempo, mesmo sendo algo tão cruel de remoer.

Estava cansado, mas por enquanto estava de mãos atadas, pois ainda havia um longo tempo de contrato a cumprir e não sentia vontade de agir de forma intempestiva. Embora não se importasse em pagar uma bela multa contratual para finalmente ter direito à paz, não queria sair do The GazettE como se fosse um fugitivo. Se cumprisse o seu contrato até o fim, bastava não renová-lo mais, e assim todos ficariam felizes.

Fácil assim.

Para sua sorte, sentia-se um pouco mais forte para suportar o que viesse. O tempo que ficara na casa de seus pais para se recuperar havia lhe feito bem. O mimo e o cuidado com que fora tratado lhe fizeram, ainda que de forma fugaz, ter vontade de agradecer ao tal Kami-Sama por ter colocado aquele motorista bêbado em seu caminho e ter lhe dado tempo de estar junto de gente que o queria de verdade. Claro que deveria ignorar o fato de ter passado semanas em coma e um longo tempo internado e em repouso, além ainda da fisioterapia, mas lhe parecia pouco diante do tempo que tivera para si.

Porém, o sossego estava próximo de terminar e tudo que o guitarrista esperava era ter condições de suportar até que seus planos pudessem ser concretizados. Porque poderia pensar que nem tudo fora um fracasso assim tão grande.

O som do celular quebrou a suposta monotonia das vozes da TV e tirou o loiro do mundo onde estava imerso. Conferindo pelo visor, viu que se tratava de Reita. Não queria atender, mas sabia que seria pior.

— Moshi Moshi.

—  _Kou? Está em casa?_

—  _Hai_ , estou.

_— O que está fazendo?_

— Assistindo TV, algum programa que não sei dizer qual.

—  _Você não quer vir ao meu apartamento dividir uma pizza comigo e com os outros? Você mesmo disse que nem sabe o que está passando na TV..._

— Acabei de tomar o remédio, vou acabar dormindo cedo. Lamento, mas vai ter que ficar para uma próxima.

—  _Ah, ok... Tudo bem, Kou-chan. Fica pra uma próxima então._

— Bom apetite pra vocês. Tchau.

Encerrou a ligação e jogou o pequeno aparelho sobre a mesinha de centro. Estava sem paciência para inventar uma desculpa melhor, mas a do remédio sempre colava. Sempre que o tomava acabava ficando sonolento e o fato já havia sido comprovado por eles. Só esperava que não tivessem memorizado os horários em que deveria toma-los ou inventar algo novo seria bem mais trabalhoso.

Suspirou, entediado. Em outras circunstâncias, em um momento como aquele estaria tentando compor, brincando com a guitarra sem grandes pretensões, porém lhe faltava essa vontade. De qualquer modo, enquanto estivesse tomando medicamentos teria de ficar longe da bebida, e o loiro costumava beber enquanto compunha. Nada que lhe fizesse cair de bêbado, porém álcool teria de ficar longe de seu sangue se quisesse se recuperar.

A sobriedade era realmente incômoda. Os pensamentos de autodepreciação não cediam. Eram insistentes, na medida em que estar sóbrio lhe garantia memória o bastante para se lembrar de todos os mantras recentes, mesmo que sua fama fosse de ter o raciocínio lento. E não estava disposto a isso no momento.

Desligou a TV e levantou-se, indo para o quarto. Pegou a cartela de comprimidos e a garrafa d'água que costumava deixar ao lado da cama: precisava mesmo tomar o remédio e talvez fosse bom fazê-lo logo. Assim não estaria acordado para um próximo telefonema que partisse de seus ex-amigos e para garantir isso, foi direto se deitar sentindo o corpo quase agradecer por ter o conforto do colchão macio em vez do sofá. Sabia que o sono não demoraria a fisgá-lo... Mas até lá seus pensamentos continuavam a todo vapor.

Kouyou só queria entender: o que eles estavam fazendo? Tudo bem que sua fama de ser lerdo era perfeitamente justificável, mas nem a sobriedade forçada lhe fazia compreender o que eles queriam com todos aqueles convites e cuidados estranhos. Tudo bem se viessem de Kai, seria absolutamente natural afinal ele lhe dera apoio quando as coisas aconteceram. Era possível, considerando que tinham se aproximado bastante além do fato dele ser o líder da banda, porém não conseguia entender a atitude dos outros, nem mesmo de Reita.

Não importava que o baixista fosse seu amigo de infância: as coisas tinham mudado. Lembrava-se bem da forma como passou a ser tratado e não podia evitar a sensação de que fora traído. Tudo bem que ele tivesse outra opinião, mas não esperava uma discriminação tão aberta. Sentiu-se tão mal, tão sujo quando aquilo começou a partir de Reita... Aquilo fora pior que tudo. Não achava que conseguiria esquecer tão cedo, mesmo que não falasse ou tentasse materializar sua decepção. Guardava isso para si, do mesmo modo como todas as outras decepções desde aquele live. E não faltavam lembranças ruins de palavras, gestos e omissões. Com o tempo ficava mais fácil de digerir, mas seu silêncio não significava encarar como uma brincadeira. Importava-se sim, mas não tinha grande força para rebater.

Apesar de tudo, o que acontecera não fora de todo ruim. Agora sabia com quem poderia contar e sabia definitivamente que não poderia contar com ninguém. Mesmo que Kai tivesse ficado ao seu lado, era mais seguro para si mesmo lembrar que não poderia contar com outra pessoa. Estava sozinho.

Não que fosse uma mudança lá muito grande. O loiro não tinha problemas em estar só, em não estar acompanhado o tempo todo e nunca vira a solidão como algo exatamente negativo. Porém descobrir que não havia ninguém para si... Isso sim doía.

 

ooOOoo

**_Em algum ponto da estrada._ **

_Suspirou._

_Estava cansado. Exausto._

_Não queria mais. Não dava mais pra suportar._

_Era tudo no qual conseguia pensar enquanto estava ao volante. A verdade era que seus pensamentos estavam longe demais enquanto mantinha seus olhos vigilantes ao trânsito._

_A estrada fazia sentir-se tão livre... Era como finalmente ter um caminho para percorrer. Puro simbolismo que beirava o óbvio, mas não era como se realmente estivesse se importando com isso. A simples ideia de estar em uma estrada e que a escolha era sua lhe fazia sentir-se muito bem, principalmente pelas promessas daquela viagem._

_Precisava muito daqueles dias de sossego. Queria ficar longe o máximo que pudesse. Só queria pensar no trabalho e na banda quando fosse estritamente necessário. E faria dar certo._

_Kouyou simplesmente precisava que desse certo ou acabaria enlouquecendo. Precisava limpar sua mente antes de ser obrigado a escutar tudo aquilo de novo, toda a ladainha..._

_Toda a maldita ladainha..._

_Não suportava mais aquela merda. Estava a ponto de estourar._

_Quem conseguiria se manter são, enquanto todos eles lhe rejeitavam e o feriam com todas as palavras possíveis?_

_Quem suportava ser taxado como doente, louco... Sujo?_

_Takashima Kouyou era a escória._

_Riu sem vontade. Amizade tornara-se algo muito distante e agora sentia falta de apoio. Qualquer espécie de afeto ainda que mínima._

_Mas de qualquer modo quem era ele para se julgar merecedor de alguma coisa?_

_Takashima Kouyou simplesmente não merecia nada nem ninguém..._

_O loiro respirou fundo, apertando seus dedos no volante com força. Não podia pensar nisso. Não podia deixar que acontecesse de novo. Não era neles que tinha de pensar. Não era no que eles diziam, no que esperavam de si, das maiores loucuras, das maiores merdas..._

_Não mesmo. Não queria nem precisava disso. Precisava de paz, afinal não era por isso que estava viajando?_

_Seria bom aproveitar tudo que pudesse antes que os dias terminassem. Não teria outra oportunidade nem tão cedo. Era só relaxar._

_Era só relaxar. Só isso._

_O que aquele caminhão estava fazendo na contramão?_

_"Merda"_

_Foi tudo que pôde pensar no ínfimo tempo de um ou dois segundos. Um esgar que mal se materializou em sua voz e foi abafado pelo impacto, os sons frios e combinados de vidro e metal._

_Tudo_

_E nada._

Levantou-se de chofre, sentando-se na cama. Estava assustado, com a respiração ofegante. Sentia o suor em seu rosto. Com as mãos trêmulas, tateou até alcançar a luminária e acender a luz. Não queria ficar no escuro.

O clima estava ameno, mas Kouyou sentia frio. Seu corpo tremia, e nervoso com aquilo se enrolou no edredom, tentando se aquecer enquanto tratava de se acalmar e normalizar a respiração. Por alguns minutos desejou que aquele edredom fosse o corpo de outra pessoa lhe aquecendo.

Esse alguém tinha um nome... Pena que tivesse um nome. Queria esquecer e pensar que os braços que lhe aqueciam poderiam ser de qualquer um. Não um desconhecido de sexo casual, nada que fosse indício de promiscuidade. Queria apenas pensar que esse alguém desconhecido poderia ser alguém que amasse e o amasse também. Alguém a quem pudesse dar e receber carinho. Só pra variar.

Não era a primeira vez que tinha pesadelos com o acidente. Talvez desde que acordou naquela UTI... Mas antes eram apenas flashes afinal mal se lembrava do que tinha acontecido. Só que agora tinha sonhos cada dia mais reais a ponto de não saber mais se eram lembranças ou fantasias de sua mente fértil.

Ele não havia acordado logo após o impacto, havia?

Por que então se sentira paralisado? Preso em meio às ferragens... Tão fraco que sequer conseguia se mover, mal conseguindo respirar e sentindo que, se houvesse socorro ele demoraria horas?

Apertou o edredom em torno de si, tendo em mente a plena consciência de que sua solidão – por livre vontade ou não – também tinha suas desvantagens. Respirou fundo: não era mais uma opção e sim uma necessidade. E não tinha mais volta, por mais que desejasse.

 

ooOOoo

Com passos lentos o rapaz loiro atravessava os corredores da gravadora, sem pressa alguma de chegar ao seu destino. Ao contrário de outros dias, não estava atrasado. Aliás, se olhasse para o relógio diria que estava realmente adiantado, talvez empolgado para trabalhar.

Não era isso, de forma alguma. Queria apenas fazer algo, e se perdera tudo ainda tinha seu trabalho. Queria apenas tocar e fazer com que, pelo menos por algumas horas, todo aquele turbilhão que estava sua vida se perdesse em meio às notas musicais. Uma anestesia. Um paliativo já que sua fuga costumeira estava proibida.

Não precisava desobedecer as regras e se prejudicar, por mais que sua vontade fosse manda-las à merda e tomar uma garrafa inteira de qualquer bebida forte. Tinha de se manter firme, pois além de cuidar da própria saúde também desejava contrariar a imagem que pintavam de si mesmo, de irresponsável e imaturo... Embora sua outra vontade fosse de tomar uma atitude dessas apenas para que eles tivessem o real direito de se referir a ele desse modo.

Riu sozinho da ideia. Seria bom variar um pouco, mas ainda não estava em condições de suportar um novo massacre. Pelo menos por hora, as transgressões teriam de esperar.

Alguns andares percorridos com elevador e logo estava atravessando a porta para aquele seu outro mundo, onde inferno e paraíso se encontravam irremediavelmente. Fechou a porta, disposto a ter o seu tempo de conforto antes que a provação realmente começasse. Sua noite fora péssima e precisava de alguma compensação.

Apenas ligou sua guitarra, afinando algumas cordas que pudessem estar fora do tom, logo as dedilhando para constatar que o som era satisfatório. Feito isso, começou a brincar. Era divertido que notas soltas pudessem se unir de uma forma a serem capazes de liberar a mente, despertar lembranças e exorcizar velhos fantasmas.

Pena que eram sensações que duravam muito pouco para si, mas ainda assim não era capaz de abrir mão disso. Talvez aquela guitarra e seus sons fossem seus únicos refúgios. Então simplesmente deixou-as fluírem enquanto se dava ao luxo de desfrutar da sensação fugaz de liberdade. Talvez tivesse esse direito.

E deixou-se absorver tão completamente naquele mundo particular que sequer notou que olhos alheios seguiam cada movimento seu.

* * *

_Continua..._


	2. A Primeira Barreira

**EQUILÍBRIO**

**Capítulo 2. A primeira barreira**

 

Quando saiu mais cedo do apartamento sinceramente não havia pensado que seu dia poderia ser bom. A noite anterior esteve muito longe de ser boa. Insônia não era lá algo muito fácil de superar especialmente depois de tê-la como companheira por um bom tempo, enquanto estava naquela longa espera no hospital.

Agora que estava longe daqueles corredores frios, era difícil para Aoi abandonar os velhos hábitos.E pelo jeito seria mais difícil do que pensara. Kouyou ainda não dera nenhuma mostra de que aceitaria uma aproximação. Desde que voltara da casa da família, o loiro se mantinha a distância. Falava pouco, sempre assuntos relacionados ao trabalho ou a sua própria recuperação quando isso lhe era perguntado. Não fazia piadas nem sorria, muito menos aceitava convites para sair. A noite anterior fora uma prova, estava presente quando Reita telefonara para o celular do guitarrista chamando-o para comer pizza e jogar conversa fora e teve a oferta recusada. Era o tipo de convite que ele gostava, e uma recusa era bastante significativa.

Akira era seu amigo de infância e se lembrava de como ele havia ficado ao escutar a recusa. Todos os que estavam reunidos na sala do apartamento do baixista viram a expressão triste de quem sabia estar diante de uma guerra fadada a que era uma desculpa, mesmo sabendo que os remédios realmente causavam sonolência. Era visível que a recusa significava algo bem maior, mas do qual Reita não parecia se conformar.

Sentiu-se mal por vê-lo daquele jeito. Se Aoi que não era nada além de um companheiro de trabalho de Uruha se sentia culpado, imaginava como era para alguém que o conhecia praticamente à vida toda?

Não ia ser fácil. Haviam ferido demais o outro e ele não se deixaria convencer facilmente. Diante da constatação de que seria uma árdua batalha, sua insônia foi tudo que poderia esperar. E com uma noite inteira em claro, pensou em chegar mais cedo na gravadora e quem sabe lidar com os últimos esboços de suas composições?

Só não esperava que houvesse alguém ali com a mesma ideia e muito menos que este fosse Takashima Kouyou.

Sorte estar atento o bastante para ouvir o som da guitarra do loiro e não interrompê-lo bruscamente.

Ele estava imerso em seu próprio mundo...

Ele estava...lindo.

Nunca ouvira o que ele estava tocando. Provavelmente era uma nova composição, algo novo em que ele estivesse trabalhando em segredo. Talvez algo que tivesse começado a pensar enquanto estava se recuperando em casa já que Kai providenciara que sua guitarra lhe fosse entregue e assim pudesse se distrair. E tinha de admitir que os acordes eram muito atraentes, nem poderia esperar algo diferente. Uruha tão talentoso... era o seu exemplo. Quantas vezes ele não fora o seu parâmetro? Fora Kouyou quem lhe incentivara a tocar com vontade naquele início de carreira, era pra ele quem mostrava seus novos arranjos. Seus elogios eram o seu motor.

Não era apenas um clichê a ideia de que admiração pudesse se tornar algo mais. De certa forma já o admirava a distância, primeiro pelo talento. Depois pela beleza, mesmo que se considerasse heterossexual em caráter irrevogável. Tinha para si mesmo o fato de que era muito difícil  _não olhar_  para Uruha. Ele chamava sua atenção de uma forma ou de outra e no fim...

Ah, o fim... seu problema foi ter demorado a reconhecer isso. Agora sequer podia dizer que "voltara para a estaca zero". Se quando estava tudo bem chegou a declarar em entrevista que não gostava da distância que havia entre eles, poderia dizer agora que havia um abismo. Talvez Kouyou estivesse mais inalcançável do que quando estava em coma.

Ele não deixara de falar, de conversar, mas a frieza presente em seu tom de voz machucava. Não que ele brigasse ou gritasse, mas parecia desprovido de emoção. Não parecia reclamar pela antiga amizade que havia entre os cinco, apenas tratando o  _The GazettE_  como uma parceria profissional e não mais como o sonho de outrora. Aoi apenas aceitava, mas sabia o significado disso. O loiro fora bem claro ao falar sobre a necessidade de cumprir o contrato, então suas intenções eram claras. Visíveis a qualquer um, e ninguém sabia o que fazer diante da possibilidade de que os dias estavam contados.

Tudo bem que os dias não estivessem tão contados assim. O tempo do contrato ainda era longo, não era como se faltasse apenas algumas poucas semanas, porém qualquer data marcada poderia significar um desafio diante da perspectiva de uma rejeição.

Cauteloso, Aoi optou por recuar. Por mais que sua vontade fosse ficar ali, observando Kouyou e mais nada, sabia que não seria bem recebido caso fosse descoberto. Sabia que não poderia força-lo. Resolveu então ir para a cafeteria da gravadora e ficar lá um tempo, talvez até um pouco antes dos outros chegarem. Assim, mesmo se entrasse na sala de ensaios mais cedo, não seria tão repentino. De todo modo, precisava mesmo de um café forte.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou sentado ali, distraído com o café que pediu até que alguém chegasse e interrompesse seus pensamentos ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro. Era Ruki.

\- Será que todos tiveram a mesma ideia e resolveram vir mais cedo para o ensaio?

\- Bom dia pra você também, Takanori.

\- Não era para estar na sala de ensaios?

-  _Iie._ Na prática cheguei muito cedo e então tenho todo o tempo do mundo pra tomar um café. Cadê o Reita?

\- Vagando pelo corredor tentando decidir se entra na sala ou não, já que o Kouyou está lá. Foi por isso que você não entrou?

\- Eu não quis interromper. – justificou – Ele te viu?

-  _Iie,_  nem a mim nem a Akira. Preferi vir pra cá e não interromper nada, seja lá qual for a intenção dele. Reita está muito tenso, talvez queira conversar com Kou-chan... você viu como ele ficou ontem.

\- Vi, vi sim.

\- Ele ficou muito mal. Está se sentindo um traidor por tudo que aconteceu. Acha que perdeu a amigo de infância. E eu não queria pensar nisso, mas... acho que está sendo bem mais difícil do que pensamos. Kou-chan está irredutível. Infelizmente demos motivos pra isso, não? Uruha só está retribuindo o que fizemos.

\- Eu fui o maior culpado.

\- Pode até ser o maior culpado, porém todos nós agimos mal. Tornamos a situação insustentável. Ele não tem nenhum motivo pra facilitar as coisas pra nós.

\- Eu não esperava mesmo que facilitasse, mas eu só queria... – suspirou, sem completar o que pretendia dizer, esfregando os olhos.

\- Ainda não conseguiram conversar, não é?

\- Nós conversamos naquele dia em que voltamos pra cá e o deixamos no hospital, mas não foi o que pensei que poderia ser. Queria pedir desculpas, tentar consertar as coisas ou pelo menos começar a consertar e tudo que ele fez foi pedir perdão e dizer que não faria mais nada pra atrapalhar a convivência com a banda. Depois disso, não consegui mais me aproximar. Eu me sinto como se os dias estivessem contados. De certa forma estão mesmo... tudo que eu queria era voltar no tempo, para aquele maldito live.

\- E o que você faria se pudesse voltar? Teria pedido desculpas?

\- Eu teria retribuído. – disse, rápido e engolindo o café que pedira, mesmo que este já estivesse frio. Aquele era um desabafo que tinha de fazer, mas do qual tinha medo de pronunciar em voz alta e demonstrar toda a certeza com a qual já admitira para si mesmo.

Sim, teria retribuído o beijo de Uruha. E isso já não seria mais segredo para ninguém.

 

ooOOoo

Distraído enquanto dedilhava a guitarra, Uruha não se deu conta de que estava sendo observado. Alheio a aquilo, apenas continuava imerso em sua música: há muito já não pensava ou tentava não pensar no que tinha perdido ao longo daquele tempo. Isso incluía seu amigo de infância.

Às vezes se lembrava de Akira com ressentimento, com mágoa, com a sensação de que tinha sido traído, mas não costumava durar muito tempo. Já havia perdido muito tempo se lamentando e não queria mais isso. Simplesmente não esperava muito, preferia sequer esperar algo. Assim ao menos se decepcionaria menos. Também estava farto de se lamentar.

Era um novo mantra com o qual vinha lidando em sua mente além das habituais. As vezes recriminar a si mesmo era aborrecedor demais e precisava de algo que lhe desse forças para seguir, mesmo não sendo muito.

Três batidas leves na porta interromperam o soar de seus os acordes e com isso acabou parando de tocar. Viu justamente o baixista parado frente a porta aberta, pedindo licença. Educado, apenas meneou a cabeça, parando de tocar em definitivo e prestando atenção aos papéis que estavam ao seu lado.

\- Bom dia, Kou-chan. Não pensei que fosse do time que acorda cedo.

\- A noite não foi das melhores. – o mais alto deu de ombros, sem muito interesse em conversar, mas tentando ser minimamente educado. – Como foi a sua? Imagino que a pizza tenha sido boa.

\- Foi boa sim, mas faltou você.

Suspirou levemente, sem dar importância ao que o outro estava dizendo. Normalmente seria reconfortante saber que sua presença era desejada em algum lugar, mas não acreditava nessa possibilidade, por mais que parecessem estar agindo de forma mais branda depois de tudo. Não tinha ilusões nem expectativas e preferia manter-se distante.

\- Não se pode ter tudo, não é mesmo?  _Gomen,_  não podia ignorar a hora do remédio.

\- Não nos importaríamos se você caísse de sono enquanto comia.

\- Não me passa pela cabeça ser um peso, Akira. Não estou mais precisando de babá, portanto é hora de me cuidar. Sei bem os horários dos meus remédios e o que pode acontecer se eu não toma-los. A banda não precisa de mais problemas.

\- Um peso? O que é isso, Kou? De onde tirou essa ideia?

\- Sou um peso para o  _The GazettE_ , porque além de um ato inconsequente meu ter causado problemas à imagem de um dos integrantes, o acidente que sofri ainda obrigou uma agenda inteira a ser reprogramada. – justificou-se, repetindo em voz alta o que quase sempre dizia a si mesmo, ainda que talvez não houvesse necessidade de falar isso para Reita. Provavelmente era isso que ele e todos os outros pensavam de si, mas talvez com explicações do gênero ele pudesse finalmente deixá-lo em paz. – Quanto mais tempo eu demoro a me recuperar significo mais prejuízo para a banda, então é melhor que eu me cuide e não faça mais nenhuma besteira.

\- Por que está falando desse jeito?

\- Jura mesmo que não sabe? – o mais alto soou irônico, sem acreditar naquela pergunta. – Estranho... depois sou eu quem tenho fama de lento... não percebeu mesmo o que aconteceu nos últimos tempos? Eu não sonhei com tudo isso, Akira! Não aja como o idiota que você não é.

\- Eu sou um idiota, e acho que não estou em condições de negar isso.

\- O que está querendo dizer?

\- Não sou tão estúpido a ponto de não saber que te decepcionei. Se não fosse por isso, você não...

\- Nem venha dizer que foi um dos culpados pelo acidente que sofri. Como já disse ao Aoi, não me consta que nenhum de vocês seja o caminhoneiro bêbado, portanto essa conversa não tem o menor sentido...

\- Isso não muda o fato de termos te decepcionado, nem o fato de que está se distanciando.

\- Não estou me distanciando, Reita. Eu me comportava de uma forma, achando que era recíproco, mas agora que percebi não ser o caso, pelo menos não para mim, estou fazendo as coisas como devem ser feitas. Não dá pra arriscar o nome da banda, o  _The GazettE_  não é uma banda de garagem e estou me esforçando ao máximo pra que as coisas não deem errado de novo. Se encara isso como distância...

\- Você não sai mais conosco, sempre recusa qualquer convite e nem conversamos mais. Nós éramos amigos!

\- É disso que estou falando. Pode haver amizade entre vocês quatro, mas isso não se estende a mim. Eu achei que se estendesse e me enganei, mas estou tentando ser profissional e fazer com que isso não prejudique a banda. Se não for pedir demais, eu gostaria que colaborasse.

\- Kou, eu sei que errei. Sou mesmo um estúpido. Eu deveria ter ficado do seu lado.

\- Não precisava ter ficado do meu lado, Reita. Sequer precisava ter concordado comigo. Mas eu não esperava que fosse mudar e você mudou. – disse finalmente o que estava preso em sua garganta durante tanto tempo – Como espera que eu aja agora? Como se isso não tivesse me magoado? Sinto muito se não sou de demonstrar o que sinto, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não sinta nada. Pensei que pelo menos você soubesse disso. – lamentou o loiro – Não é agradável ser chamado de doente ou demente, ou ser evitado como se fosse um pervertido. Você não ergueu a voz pra me dizer isso, mas dizem que quem cala consente. E quer mesmo saber? Estou cansado. Isso não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum.

Havia desviado o seu olhar do baixista e voltado a se concentrar nos papéis, mas perdeu o foco ao escutar um suspiro. Ao olhar para Akira, encontrou-o com a expressão desolada. Era como se Reita finalmente houvesse se dado conta de algo que não havia percebido e agora se arrependesse. Esperava pela polidez reservada, pela cortesia destinada a quem agora era pouco mais que um estranho. Não esperava que ele fosse  _atingido_  de alguma forma.

-  _Onegai_ , Kou... me desculpe. Eu não queria ter te magoado, nunca quis... não quero perder sua amizade. Por favor. Nós ficamos desesperados quando você sofreu o acidente... todos se arrependeram pelo que aconteceu, por como te tratamos. Eu só... não quero que pense que não tem ninguém pra você.  _Onegai,_ perdão.

Estranhando aquelas palavras, Kouyou o encarou, tentando entender o que se passava, tentando saber se havia verdade no que ele dizia. E sim, havia. Mesmo julgando que as coisas poderiam ter mudado naqueles tempos, conhecia Akira o suficiente para entender o que ele pretendia. Ele estava sendo absolutamente sincero, reconhecia seus atos e pedia perdão por eles. Sabia que estava tendo de Akira o máximo que ele poderia oferecer.

E ainda sentia uma puta falta do seu melhor amigo.

\- Sou um peso tão grande para a banda que ainda consegui fazer o baixista quase fazer a maior merda profissional de toda a vida. Como está a sua mão? – perguntou o loiro, reparando em uma das mãos de Reita, que embora não estivesse mais enfaixada, ainda tinha uma marca quase negra.

\- Vai melhorar. – balbuciou Akira, que sorria desajeitado, como se mal pudesse acreditar no que estava escutando.

Uruha havia acabado de perdoar o seu melhor amigo.


	3. A Incômoda Normalidade

**EQUILÍBRIO**

**Capítulo 3. A Incômoda normalidade**

Surpreendentemente, o clima parecia estar cada dia mais leve. Tudo estava calmo o bastante para que o The GazettE seguisse firme e seus membros estivessem em paz. De uma certa forma, a reconciliação entre Kouyou e Akira servira como um sinal para eles de que tudo passaria a caminhar de uma forma diferente. Um sinal de que o guitarrista estava disposto a ouvir e perdoar, mas não dependeria apenas dele.

A paz estava de alguma forma restabelecida, porém não podiam esperar que tudo voltasse a ser como antes.

Precisavam de paciência. Era difícil esperar, porém sabiam que estavam fazendo o melhor possível. Tudo estava voltando ao seu lugar, porém recuperar o que fora perdido em anos de descaso exigia tempo e esforço coletivo.

Uruha estava se aproximando aos poucos. Aceitava um convite ou outro para saírem juntos além do trabalho embora parecesse se esquivar de coisas que exigissem maior intimidade. Reita sabia o que era aquilo: Kouyou estava tentando se preservar, ainda não confiava plenamente. Talvez o loiro, que sempre fora reservado, tivesse se acostumado ao silêncio ou à solidão. Era um refúgio seguro do qual estivesse buscando sair aos poucos, em nome de algo que ninguém sabia se realmente valeria a pena arriscar.

Ruki conseguira se reaproximar durante esse tempo, pedindo desculpas e realmente envergonhado por ter magoado alguém que considerava um irmão. Era bom quando via o loiro mais alto sorrindo para si, especialmente quando compartilhavam alguma espécie de piada secreta muito antiga. A velha cumplicidade sendo reatada aos poucos, embora alguns limites ainda parecessem impostos. Se nos velhos tempos iam ao shopping juntos, esse ainda parecia um programa longe da realidade de ambos. O vocalista sentia falta disso, ainda mais quando Uruha era o único com paciência para acompanha-lo em saídas assim, porém se dava por satisfeito com as outras pequenas coisas. Sabia que haveria outras oportunidades, então esperaria.

De uma certa forma, algumas coisas pareciam realmente não ter mudado. A distância mantida entre os guitarristas era um fator a ser considerado embora as razões fossem outras. E assim como antes, Aoi não podia dizer que gostava disso. Tudo bem que era confortador saber que a paz estava sendo mantida, mas odiava aquela reserva do outro embora não pudesse recrimina-la de forma alguma. Sabia que o assunto entre eles ainda estava inacabado, porém o moreno temia dizer algo e acabar abrindo a caixa de Pandora. Não queria mais estragar nada, porém admitia que em algum momento tudo pudesse se tornar insustentável novamente.

Precisava criar coragem. Porém até lá se conformaria com o fato de que Kouyou estava ali, mesmo que a proximidade lhe tirasse o sono. Já se habituara a ideia de que nem sempre poderia ter tudo. Talvez fosse melhor se contentar com o pouco que tinha. O loiro já estava sendo generoso em lhe deixar alguma coisa, já que tempos antes, quando esteve em seu lugar, não teve tanta consideração. E esperava sinceramente que seus companheiros não se incomodassem muito caso errasse mais notas que o normal durante os ensaios.

 

ooOOoo

Alguns artistas eram ávidos por mídia. Esse era um fato. Muitos eram escravos dos meios de comunicação, até mesmo provocando situações em que pudessem ser notícias.

Esse não era o estilo de Takashima Kouyou, mas ainda assim o seu nome andava aparecendo demais para o seu próprio gosto, e de uma certa forma não sentia que isso era bom. Pelo menos era sua sensação enquanto lia os artigos e matérias que saiam a seu respeito, onde despertavam algumas polêmicas e levantando hipóteses sobre como as coisas seriam agora que estava finalmente voltando aos palcos após seu acidente.

Duvidando de sua capacidade... Não sabia exatamente se era algum tipo de jogo de publicidade dos managers, mas o fato era de que estava odiando as expectativas que as pessoas poderiam criar a respeito de uma volta triunfal. Não havia volta triunfal: apenas uma volta depois de algum tempo afastado. Não sofrera nada nas mãos ou nos braços, nada que justificasse a ideia de que poderia não tocar normalmente.

 _"Ah, mas eu bati a cabeça..."_ pensou, lembrando daquela velha história de que as pessoas poderiam apresentar um comportamento diferente depois de um longo tempo em coma. Talvez quisessem comprovar e assim consolidar o mito dos livros e filmes, mais do que um teste sobre um suposto dano em seu talento.

Fosse como fosse, por mais que tentasse manter-se sorridente e piadista a respeito disso, não fazia a menor questão de esconder sua insatisfação para si mesmo. Não precisava ser um rosto bonito ou ser um bom ator então quando estava sozinho em seu apartamento era mais algo do qual teria de remoer. O problema era que estava na gravadora, então suas emoções teriam de ficar um pouco de lado para dar lugar ao ser vazio, como assim o julgavam, mesmo que naquele momento estivesse sozinho enquanto lia mais um desses artigos. Não se preparara para esse tipo de coisa. Talvez pudesse parecer um pouco de ingenuidade de sua parte, mas até que lhe contassem, o loiro não teve a menor ideia da comoção que seu acidente causara. Não teria a menor ideia de que havia jornalistas cercando o hospital em busca de notícias suas. Kai e os outros haviam conseguido blindá-lo com a ajuda dos managers, mas obvio que não poderia durar para sempre.

Uma pena que ainda não pudesse beber. Seria bom poder afogar as mágoas, e o pior era que nem poderia tomar nada antes do primeiro live. De acordo com seus cálculos, ainda demoraria algum tempo para poder deixar a medicação de lado, por mais que sua recuperação tivesse sido rápida para os padrões médicos. E agora como toda a agenda tivera de ser reorganizada, tinham de pensar em gravação e em shows. Não haveria nenhuma válvula de escape para si.

Seria bom pensar que todos os seus problemas se resumissem a isso, mas não poderia negar que o álcool lhe ajudava nessas horas. Talvez sua expressão fosse realmente descontente porque chamou a atenção da pessoa pelo qual mais gostaria de conseguir passar despercebido.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Kou?

Kou... Um apelido íntimo demais para o seu gosto. Quer dizer, não era como se não quisesse ter tal intimidade com Aoi, porém não era confortável sonhar com o impossível sendo que nunca haveria possibilidades de algo maior que uma parceria profissional. Doía menos do que uma amizade que na verdade durante todo aquele tempo só lhe fizera mal. Era melhor não esperar mais do que estava tendo.

Talvez estivesse desconfiado demais a respeito de qualquer resposta que pudesse dar, afinal estava se aproximando, tentando saber o que estava lendo e decidir por si mesmo se sua resposta seria a verdade. Era a hora de ser um bom ator...

—  _Ie_ , Aoi-san. Nada de mais.

— Tem certeza? – perguntou o guitarrista mais velho, atrás de si, lendo por cima de seu ombro e parecendo realmente interessado em ter alguma palavra de si a este respeito.

Por que ele lhe dava tanta atenção? Não conseguia compreender... Depois de tudo o normal seria que Yuu evitasse sua presença, limitar-se ao mínimo de contato possível assim como estava tentando fazer em nome da paz... Mas não. Continuava a contrariar todas as linhas de raciocínio cabíveis. O pensamento tão complicado acabou lhe absorvendo a tal ponto de se esquecer de responder ao outro, e sabia por experiência própria que o silêncio nem sempre era a melhor resposta. Especialmente naquele momento, em que contrariava tudo que desejava aparentar.

— Acho que a PSC não vai reclamar desse tipo de publicidade. É bom para os negócios.

— Para os negócios até pode ser, mas e você? Eles são um bando de abutres... Isso é bobagem, eles precisam vender jornal e escrevem qualquer merda que possa chamar a atenção. – disse Aoi tirando o jornal de suas mãos, dobrando-o e colocando sobre uma mesa no centro daquela sala. — Todo mundo sabe que você é o melhor de nós cinco.

Não era mesmo pra entender. Talvez ele estivesse apenas querendo brincar. Odiava ter de pensar assim, mas nas atuais circunstâncias não deveria esperar por pensamentos positivos. Mas felizmente os outros chegaram exatamente nessa hora, cortando qualquer necessidade de uma resposta que francamente não saberia dar. Era hora de trabalhar, e Uruha não queria mesmo ter de pensar em outra coisa. Não quando já havia tão mais em sua mente.

 

ooOOoo

Reuniões, ensaios... Assim estavam sendo os dias. Por mais que Aoi gostasse do trabalho, não gostava da burocracia e o suor envolvido no processo, mas também não era nada que costumasse despertar mais reclamações que o habitual afinal o pior definitivamente parecia ter passado. Nos últimos tempos especialmente o trabalho era um bom sinal e não lhe fazia diferença mal ter tido descanso. Sabia que este seria um problema que Kai e os managers conseguiriam resolver mais tarde com uma folga rápida. O problema era lidar com uma parte do seu trabalho que havia ficado para trás já há algum tempo: lidar com os arranjos das letras compostas por Ruki.

Estava com a tarefa e tudo em mãos há semanas, mas era difícil lidar com elas. Se antes estivera junto com os outros, acompanhando Uruha no hospital agora mal conseguia se concentrar. Ainda havia muito que fazer e por mais que tentasse, seu trabalho não parecia ser capaz de render tanto. Conseguira se livrar de duas ou três letras, mas tinha a sensação de que fora algo meramente burocrático, sem alma ou capricho. Por mais que fosse preguiçoso, odiava fazer as coisas dessa forma.

Talvez seus amigos tivessem de perdoar mais do que alguns acordes errados durante os ensaios. Já estava até imaginando o olhar torto de Kai para si se soubesse desse atraso. Ainda tinha tempo hábil, mas este parecia cada vez mais curto e insuficiente diante do esforço necessário. Talvez tivesse de estender suas horas de trabalho madrugada adentro se quisesse dar conta, o que a curto ou longo prazo seria péssimo para os ensaios. Suas opções não eram nada boas, porém tentava não fazer reclamações. Tudo acontecera em nome de algo bem mais importante. Aliás, importante a ponto de ter em mente mesmo em um momento onde precisava dar tudo de si se quisesse manter seus tímpanos intactos durante os próximos dias.

Kouyou simplesmente não saia de sua cabeça e o moreno não fazia nenhuma questão de se impedir de pensar nele. Já fazia um esforço quase sobre-humano para não cometer erros enquanto estivesse perto dele, que quando estava sozinho procurava não refrear seus sentimentos. Por mais que o tempo houvesse passado, sua situação ainda lhe parecia confusa. Tudo bem, já havia aceitado o fato de que estava sentindo algo mais por seu companheiro de banda, porém ainda custava a acreditar que aquilo significava sentir desejo por homens. Significava admitir algo que sempre mantivera tão em segredo que agora lhe soava estranho pensar em si mesmo como algo além de heterossexual.

Não adiantava crer que os traços andróginos do loiro lhe faziam pensar no contrário, porque apesar disso, Uruha era um homem. Não havia nada de afeminado em sua voz, seus gestos, gostos e roupas normais. Não havia nada que pudesse lhe despertar a ilusão de que se atraíra por ele por outras razões.

Tudo aquilo fora um imenso desperdício de tempo. Tanto desperdício quanto as horas perdidas em frente ao computador tentando chegar a uma conclusão quanto aos arranjos. Não queria ter de obrigar a banda a fazer outra bagunça na agenda, pois não havia um bom motivo para tal. Seria negligência de sua parte obrigar seus companheiros a isso, especialmente Kouyou que ainda estava tomando remédios e se recuperando. Aliás, sabia que de qualquer modo aquele seria um período difícil para o loiro: ele estava sendo alvo de muita expectativa e com certeza sentia-se pressionado.

Tudo bem que Uruha não fosse muito de demonstrar emoções, mas dava para sentir que ele estava agitado. Era o tipo de pressão da qual não tinha como escapar, pois uma fuga significaria o total isolamento do mundo. Kouyou parecia estar lidando bem com o assunto, porém sabia que talvez ele pudesse estar tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. Não parecia muito disposto a compartilhar suas tensões. Por mais que estivesse permitindo que os outros se aproximassem, ainda permanecia na defensiva. Nada de anormal, pelo menos a primeira vista, mas não era tão fácil dizer isso a si mesmo.

Não queria que ele sofresse.

Desde quando ele passara a ser tão importante? Quando as coisas começaram a mudar? Aoi sempre fora tão frio com relação às pessoas, tão fechado e temeroso no que dizia respeito a sentir. Quando Uruha começara a tomar todos os espaços?

Yuu já dissera algumas vezes que queria estar apaixonado, porém não era aquela sensação boa que pensara. Talvez tivesse a ver com o fato de não tê-lo por perto.

Olhou para a tela do computador onde aparecia algum aviso sobre um dos comandos do seu software de música. Um comando que para dizer a verdade mal se lembrava qual era. Suspirou insatisfeito diante dessa constatação. Concentrar-se no trabalho estava longe de ser o seu bálsamo de fossa, por mais que tentasse.

 

ooOOoo

Manhã seguinte

— Como está o trabalho, Yuu?

Impressionante como os deuses não pareciam estar dispostos a colaborar para que o seu dia parecesse minimamente bom. Não ouvir aquela pergunta seria um bom começo, porém não conseguiria passar despercebido. Tudo bem, estava ciente que a probabilidade das coisas darem errado eram muito maiores que a utopia de algo dar certo, porém não estava preparado psicologicamente para os olhares aborrecidos que certamente lhe seriam direcionados.

A noite anterior fora um fiasco assim como praticamente todas as anteriores. Conseguira muito pouco tentando trabalhar durante aquelas horas. Dera conta de poucas letras de Ruki e mal pode lidar com suas próprias composições, portanto a bronca era iminente mesmo que na verdade seu prazo não tivesse chegado ao fim. Sabia que deixaria os outros aborrecidos, mas antes de tudo estava zangado consigo mesmo por não conseguir fazer bem a única coisa que poderia, ao menos hipoteticamente, tirar-lhe deste estado de torpor. Merecia todas as broncas que pudesse ouvir.

 

ooOOoo

Uma manhã como todas as outras. Uruha não esperava mais do que isso. Não seria um dia aborrecedor de burocracia, mas sim de ensaios e outros tipos de reunião sobre assuntos dos quais não costumava se envolver. O visual era mais da conta de Ruki, de longe um bom profissional no que dizia respeito a design e de Kai que como líder precisava dar guarida ao que o vocalista pensava. Tudo bem que pouco entendesse do assunto, mas tinha de estar lá, mesmo sua presença sendo meramente decorativa.

Por enquanto o trabalho estava em um período relativamente tranquilo. O estresse e todo o cansaço ficava para quando tivessem de tratar da gravação de singles e álbuns e pensar em turnês. Sendo nesse momento, sua presença deixava de ser mera figuração, tanto pela função de guitarrista quanto por compor. Não que a composição estivesse em seus planos no momento. Tudo bem que desistira de compor quando os problemas chegaram ao auge, deixando o que pudesse criar apenas para si mesmo, mas pelo menos era algo para o qual tinha uma utilidade que não fosse meramente automática. Enquanto não era diretamente solicitado aproveitava para descansar. Não que ainda precisasse se reestabelecer do acidente. Tratava-se apenas de tentar levar a vida de uma forma mais calma. Aproveitar um pouco de paz enquanto pudesse.

Até o momento estava conseguindo desfrutar de uma relativa tranquilidade, mas não parecia ser o caso de todo mundo. Yuu não parecia compartilhar daquela sensação. Uma parte considerável do trabalho que estavam executando naquela fase era responsabilidade dele e era de se esperar que se sentisse cansado, ainda mais vindo do mais velho que não perdia uma oportunidade de demonstrar sua tendência a procrastinação enquanto o assunto não fosse música. Porém, ele parecia realmente diferente. Não havia tranquilidade, mas sim uma aura de abatimento. Não era como se o moreno estivesse tentando desesperadamente evitar perguntas a respeito do progresso de suas tarefas, mas Kouyou podia perceber que ele agradeceria muito se essa pergunta não fosse feita. Talvez o que ele ouvira dizer a Kai e Ruki sobre ficar na gravadora até um pouco mais tarde fosse um bom indicativo a respeito dos seus desejos quanto a isso.

 _"Droga..."_ pensou aborrecido consigo mesmo. Estava tentando não reparar no outro, não observar mais que o normal ou perceber algo mais que o estritamente necessário, mas parecia impossível. Estava reparando em Aoi mais do que sua mente simplória poderia captar em um ou dois olhares direcionados a ele sem qualquer intenção. Estava se esforçando para permanecer a uma distância segura, mas talvez o plano não estivesse lá surtindo muito efeito, embora talvez fosse seguro notar algo, ainda mais quando provavelmente todos já tinham reparado naquele desânimo repentino.

Talvez estivesse sendo trabalho demais para ele, ou quem sabe não estivesse conseguindo se concentrar de forma adequada. Energia não era o forte de Yuu caso estivesse sozinho, pois não era segredo para ninguém que ele sequer cozinhava para si mesmo, preferindo permanecer sem comer caso não houvesse serviço de entrega disponível quando estivesse com fome. Não sabia se esse era o caso, mas...

Balançou a cabeça discretamente, como se estivesse tentando afastar os pensamentos. Não devia estar pensando nisso, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupar-se lhe parecia uma reação tão natural que chegava a ser quase instintiva. Se era um instinto, lutar contra isso não daria em grande coisa, ainda mais quando sua mente começava a aceitar o fato de que a preocupação não significava lá muita coisa. Caso encarasse aquilo como uma espécie de retribuição quanto ao cuidado com que ele vinha lhe tratando ultimamente, isso não seria malvisto, porém sua consciência sabia que se tratava de um embuste.

Definitivamente uma bebida viria a calhar, caso não estivesse tomando remédios.

Respirou fundo, olhando para o relógio. Kai havia dito que poderiam ir embora mais cedo que o habitual e pelo que vira não iriam demorar muito. A expressão de todos denotava contentamento embora estivessem concentrados nos compromissos do dia. A exceção naturalmente era Aoi, mas seus motivos eram bastante compreensíveis. Seu semblante não era de desagrado, parecia mais ser alívio. Aparentemente a ideia de trabalhar sem a possibilidade de cobranças maiores que as direcionadas a si mesmo lhe pareciam mais promissoras.

Desejar um momento solitário definitivamente não era do feitio do moreno. Pelo contrário, ele parecia precisar de pessoas e de vínculos embora parecesse ser frio. Sendo assim, a situação com certeza não era das melhores.

Não demorou para que ouvisse a voz de Kai anunciando aquele pretenso fim de expediente. E foi pensando nisso que acabou tomando uma decisão. Saiu junto com os outros, mas ao chegar perto da porta de saída, descobriu que seus planos poderiam não tomar o mesmo rumo. Não dependeria de si.

 

ooOOoo

Algumas palavras e um breve olhar foi o suficiente para Aoi constatar que o expediente terminara oficialmente. Uma dispensa para os outros, mas não para si. Talvez essa fosse a melhor decisão a tomar: desse modo evitara olhares tortos e perguntas incômodas de quem certamente ficaria incomodado de a agenda sofrer um novo atraso. Tudo bem, estar sozinho não era lá garantia de muita coisa, porém pelo menos significava um pouco de paz para voltar a encarar a tela do seu notebook e seu trabalho que lhe exigia alguma atenção.

Da porta fechada da sala, olhou rapidamente o que estava a sua volta e seu olhar pousou sobre um dos sofás. O lugar onde Uruha estava sentado e acabou sorrindo novamente pela lembrança do rapaz loiro. Um riso que não ousou durar em seus lábios diante da lembrança de seus atos, mesmo que a situação estivesse melhor. Estava triste por não conseguir agir ou pensar em algo que pudesse acabar com o muro de havia ficado entre eles. O pior é que daria tudo para ter uma chance real de consertar as coisas. Depois disso seria capaz de jurar não desejar mais nada.

Sacudiu levemente a cabeça, para afastar os pensamentos. Estava claro que isso não ia acontecer, pelo menos não tão logo, portanto era melhor se conformar e se concentrar naquilo que exigia atenção imediata e tão logo voltou a olhar para a tela do laptop, a voz grave soou baixa, mas suficiente para ser ouvida.

— Aoi-san?

— Kou-chan? – não conseguiu evitar o uso do apelido em contraste ao nome formal pelo qual fora chamado — Pensei que tivesse ido com os outros.

— Eu ia, mas achei que isso aqui seria útil a você. – respondeu o loiro, aproximando-se da mesa e deixando um copo de papel sobre a superfície: café. Com certeza seria muito útil — Bom, isso aqui também. – emendou, colocando embrulho de papel que imediatamente reconheceu como sendo da cafeteria da PSC. Ele havia lhe comprado comida? — Não é muito, mas talvez ajude.

— Não precisava ter se preocupado...  _Arigatou_ , Kouyou.

— Não é nada de mais. – ele respondeu, parecendo incomodado com o agradecimento e Yuu soube disso porque seus gestos o denunciavam — Apenas sei que hoje pode ser um dia muito longo para você.

— Ah, com certeza vai ser um dia longo. Um tanto complicado também.

— Muito atrasado? – Uruha perguntou, sentando-se na outra cadeira, referindo-se ao trabalho.

— Em relação ao que já deveria estar pronto em circunstâncias normais, sim. Há dias não consigo lidar bem com isso em casa e não acho que os outros ficariam felizes com a ideia de alterar a agenda mais uma vez. Foi por isso que eu decidi fazer uma tentativa e trabalhar aqui. Sem contar que provavelmente meus vizinhos não deviam estar muito satisfeitos com meu barulho. O meu processo de trabalho não é lá muito fácil para eles.

— Definitivamente não ficariam nada felizes. – o loiro completou, permitindo-se rir um pouco e Yuu o acompanhou no gesto, tentando aproveitar aquela proximidade, mas foi interrompido ao vê-lo levantar. — É melhor eu ir embora ou vou acabar te atrasando ainda mais.

— Você não atrapalha, estou atrasado por minha própria culpa. E obrigado pelo café e pela comida, foi muita gentileza sua.

— Não tem de que. – ouviu-o responder, caminhando em passos lentos até a porta, abrindo-a novamente e parando talvez para dizer "tchau", mas aparentemente recuando em seu gesto. — Yuu, por acaso tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar? Quer dizer, posso te ajudar de alguma forma?

A proposta pegou o moreno de surpresa. Era um gesto muito maior do que poderia esperar.

— Não precisa se preocupar, Kou. – disse, esforçando-se para não deixar sua voz oscilar por alguma expectativa ou algo que pudesse ofendê-lo — Isso aqui é responsabilidade minha. Você ainda está se recuperando e deveria aproveitar esse tempo para descansar.

— Com exceção de dois ou três remédios que ainda preciso tomar e da proibição de bebida e cigarro, estou bem e posso trabalhar. Fiquei tempo demais fora, e até onde me for permitido ajudar em algo, eu gostaria de fazer.

Yuu não conseguiu impedir que um sorriso se desenhasse em seus lábios, mas controlou-se para não dar uma impressão errada a Kouyou. A última coisa que queria naquele momento era desperdiçar aquela chance que outrora lhe parecera tão distante. Era arriscado, mas não queria deixar que aquilo passasse sem ao menos tentar.

— Eu ficaria feliz em ter a sua ajuda.


	4. Um Primeiro Passo

**CAPÍTULO 4**

_**Um primeiro passo** _

Qualquer um poderia pensar que sua decisão era no mínimo estranha. Na verdade Uruha pensava o mesmo a esse respeito, mas a verdade era que até aquele momento não se arrependia. Seu gesto de ter ido à cafeteria e se preocupar em levar algo para Aoi não fora interpretado como algo a mais que uma simples gentileza. Seu oferecimento de ajuda, como um gesto de companheirismo. Parecia seguro então não havia do que se queixar, além do que, sentia-se útil em poder colaborar.

Não que fosse culpa sua, mas sentia-se responsável por aquele acúmulo de trabalho que pesava sobre os ombros do moreno. O primeiro atraso na agenda ocorrera por sua causa, portanto de alguma forma aquilo tinha a ver consigo. Colaborar poderia ser uma forma de remediar o problema, embora aquela proximidade não fosse recomendada depois de tudo. De qualquer modo, estava tratando aquilo como um compromisso profissional e não esperava que houvesse nada além disso, sequer conversas pessoais. Era mais seguro assim.

O café e o lanche que levara para Aoi tivera utilidade. O moreno parecia concentrado no trabalho, então não ter de interromper tudo para pensar em arranjar algo para comer era bom. Seu oferecimento de ajuda também não estava sendo algo meramente decorativo. Sentia que sua presença ali tinha serventia, especialmente porque o moreno lhe ouvia com atenção e pesava todas as possibilidades sugeridas. O trabalho parecia estar fluindo bem, portanto aquele tempo estava sendo bem aproveitado. Sendo assim, poderia se dar ao luxo de estar satisfeito. Talvez fosse o sinal de que as coisas estavam realmente se encaixando justamente naquele ponto que era crucial.

Talvez estivesse se esforçando tanto para esquecer que nem via o tempo passar. Só teve a percepção de algo assim quando a voz grave do outro soou com algo a esse respeito, com aquele tom de alegria e de alívio em constatar que o trabalho estava praticamente posto em dia, e ao olhar para a janela descobriu que estava quase anoitecendo. Esfregou os olhos, sentindo-se subitamente cansado. Talvez ainda estivesse desacostumado a um ritmo mais intenso depois de tanto repouso e tanto tempo sendo poupado.

— Nem vi o tempo passar. – respondeu o loiro de uma forma quase impessoal diante da empolgação do outro. — Quanto falta?

— Não falta mais nada, está tudo pronto.

— Trabalhamos tanto assim? – perguntou, surpreendendo-se ao olhar para o próprio relógio. — Perdeu a sua tarde de folga, Aoi.

— Eu não teria tarde de folga de qualquer maneira. Você perdeu a sua também, logo você que deveria descansar, mas ficou aqui me ajudando. Justo eu... – disse, formando nos lábios fartos um sorriso triste — Você merecia descontrair um pouco, aproveitar a noite de folga. Quer ir comer alguma coisa?

O loiro estranhou a pergunta. Ouvira mesmo aquilo? Era um convite real? Talvez até houvesse deixado este estranhamento muito expresso em seu rosto a despeito da discrição com a qual tentava agir normalmente, pois logo aquele oferecimento teve um emendo tímido, feito com uma hesitação que não exatamente parecia combinar com Yuu.

— Ficamos muito tempo aqui e eu não te vi comer nada. Nós... Podemos jantar, mas só se você se sentir a vontade. Não quero forçar a minha companhia. Já me aguentou demais por hoje.

Aquele convite e aquela hesitação presente na voz dele soou desconfortável aos ouvidos de Uruha em um primeiro momento. Não estava entendendo muito bem o que o moreno pretendia e também não parecia lá muito disposto a pagar para ver. Depois de tudo, hesitar não seria uma surpresa para ambos, uma negativa sua também seria mais do que uma reação lógica e esperada.

— Eu... Talvez não seja conveniente. As minhas noites estão sendo bem curtas por causa dos remédios.

A desculpa do remédio era clichê, quase esfarrapada, mas um belo trunfo para evitar certas coisas. Uruha pretendia encerrar aquela questão por ali mesmo. Já tinham ido longe demais e não queria ignorar aquela vozinha em sua mente que tentava ser algo parecido com juízo, mas ficou sentido quando viu algo parecido com decepção nos olhos negros de Yuu e foi interrompido com um esboço de pedido de desculpas, uma tentativa desesperada de apagar uma impressão errada.

— Eu fui atrevido, me desculpa. Não quero te forçar a nada e...

Simplesmente não conseguiu sustentar a negativa que lhe parecia o único caminho aceitável diante de tudo.

— ...Mas eu acho que uma refeição mais rápida pode ser melhor. Pode ser?

 

ooOOoo

 

Aoi mal conseguia acreditar naquilo. Uruha tinha mesmo aceitado o convite? Provavelmente o fato de estar indo juntos para uma lanchonete quisesse dizer que sim.

Essa resposta contrariava todas as possibilidades mais concretas que pesara. O convite para sair estava em seus pensamentos há muito tempo, mas nunca tinha um bom pretexto adequado, ainda sem contar o fato de que sua consciência não parecia permitir tamanha ousadia.

Se Kouyou se mantinha na defensiva até mesmo com a ideia de sair com todos juntos, o resultado de uma oferta daquelas só poderia ser um. Ele só havia começado a se abrir para os outros há pouco tempo, em um processo que prometia ainda ser muito lento e frágil e não queria estragar aquilo que os quatro desejavam tanto. Porém, a preocupação e a disposição dele em se oferecer para ajudar em um trabalho que sequer era seu acabaram gerando aquele pretexto que tanto buscou. Sem que pudesse pesar direito as consequências ou um modo de fazer aquilo da forma certa, as palavras tomaram tom em sua voz e tiveram como resposta inicial aquilo que tinha tudo para ser o mais provável.

Kouyou havia hesitado claramente, antes que começasse a dizer qualquer coisa. O receio nos olhos dele era quase palpável. Talvez estranhando, talvez com medo. Qualquer uma daquelas reações seria muito natural e diante da negativa iminente tentou evitar o que poderia ser um desastre maior, se desculpando pelo convite e pela ousadia em querer mais do que obtivera, algo que certamente já era muito superior ao que merecia... Mas ele dissera sim.

Yuu sabia que Kouyou havia hesitado, sabia que a resposta seria o "não", que aquela negativa estava na ponta da língua, mas que algo o fizera mudar de ideia. Não sabia dizer o que era e muito provavelmente nem mesmo o próprio loiro. Sabia apenas que era um voto de confiança do qual desejava honrar a todo custo.

O local? Uma Starbucks. Escolha de Kouyou, em nome da rapidez e praticidade. Talvez não fosse o melhor lugar para uma provável conversa particular, mas não lhe cabia escolha. Tinha medo de estragar tudo logo de antemão, antes mesmo de terem a oportunidade de dizer algo.

Estavam agora dentro do carro a caminho do lugar escolhido. Teve alguma dificuldade em convencer Kouyou a aceitar aquela carona, visto que o loiro não dirigia desde o acidente. Seria tolice deixa-lo pegar um táxi se estavam saindo na mesma hora e indo para o mesmo lugar, mas claro que Yuu nunca diria nada sobre a resistência dele. Sentia que Uruha não queria ser dependente de nada nem de ninguém e que aquela carona era algo a ser evitado. Por mais que soasse cruel, nunca poderia discordar a respeito de sua parcela de culpa nisso.

— E então, Kouyou? Como você está? – perguntou, e tendo como resposta silenciosa do loiro a expressão de quem não estava entendendo a pergunta. Desse modo, repetiu a pergunta, corrigindo-se. — O seu tratamento, como está indo?

— Está tudo bem. – ele respondeu, fechando os olhos brevemente como se estivesse se sentindo desconfortável e não foi preciso muito para que o moreno se assustasse.

— O que foi, está sentindo dor?

— Não é nada demais, só um pouco de dor de cabeça.

— Você não deveria ter ficado comigo, Kou-chan. Deveria ter descansado,  _gomen nee._

— Não tem nada a ver com o trabalho. Isso é do acidente. – respondeu, comentando por alto algo que pareceu ter saído sem que pensasse.

— Do acidente? – Aoi sentiu seu tom de voz mudar com a preocupação. — Já conversou com o médico sobre isso?

—  _Hai_ , já estão cientes disso. Já estou medicado então não tenho muito o que fazer a esse respeito pelo menos por hora. Não é preciso se preocupar.

A voz de Uruha soou como um veredito então Aoi julgou por bem não fazer mais perguntas a esse respeito. Decidiu concentrar-se novamente no trânsito a sua frente, mas não pode impedir que seus olhos perscrutassem o estado do loiro vez ou outra, quando o julgava distraído demais para notar sua pequena vigília. Por isso notou com alarme quando o loiro fechou os olhos e começou a massagear as têmporas e ficou nervoso quando o ouviu gemer. Aquilo estava piorando.

— Vou levar você pro Dr. Mizue. – disse, preocupado enquanto procurava um lugar para estacionar — Você tem o telefone dele?

Aoi buscou o celular do loiro guardado na bolsa e acessou a agenda de contatos em busca do desejado número. Ao encontra-lo, discou rapidamente e explicou ao caso, perguntando a ele o que fazer. Observou o transito e desrespeitando uma ou duas normas de trânsito, tomou a pista inversa em direção a clínica. E sem demora era mais uma pessoa a espera de um paciente que se consultava ali.

A sala de espera era relativamente confortável, mas não era o suficiente para que se acalmasse. Não sabia dessas dores de cabeça de Uruha. Tudo bem que estivessem próximos e com isso pudesse notar várias coisas apenas observando já que Kouyou não permitia grandes aproximações. Foi desse modo afinal que lembrava do médico que estava fazendo o acompanhamento do loiro após o acidente, mas ele nunca demonstrara aquele desconforto. Pelo menos não na sua frente.

— Shiroyama-san? – uma enfermeira lhe chamou, tendo como resposta um gesto ansioso. Ela pediu que lhe seguisse e o pedido não foi ignorado. Logo que a acompanhou pelos corredores, entrou em um dos quartos e encontrou o loiro em uma das camas, os olhos pequeninos como se aos poucos estivesse ficando sonolento, mas ainda tentando se manter acordado. Ao seu lado, um médico que parecia ser Dr. Mizue, com o qual pedira instruções ao telefone. Aoi tentou ler a expressão do doutor, saber o que se passava, se tinha alguma notícia ruim, mas não conseguiu.

A passagem dele foi rápida demais para que pudesse fazer alguma pergunta, porém se conformou com as explicações que o ouvia dando a Kouyou: não havia coágulo no cérebro ou evidências físicas que sustentassem os sintomas e que a alternativa mais certa poderia ser estresse pós-traumático ou ansiedade. Nada, além disso, foi pronunciado em sua frente, mas guardou as dúvidas para si mesmo, sabendo que poderia recorrer ao outro mais tarde. Preferia ficar atento ao loiro pelo menos por hora.

— Desculpe, Aoi-san. Era para ser um café, mas acho que não posso te oferecer soro.

— Podemos deixar para outro dia. – respondeu o moreno, sorrindo suavemente e gostando do bom humor de Kouyou. Era algo que não vislumbrava há muito tempo. — Por que nunca falou sobre isso?

— Não era importante. Não costumava incomodar tanto.

— Como está se sentindo agora?

— Está tudo bem. Um pouco de sono, apenas. Acho que vão demorar um pouco pra me deixarem ir embora. Esse soro não vai acabar tão cedo. Acho que você pode ir já que o café não vai rolar.

— Não estou pretendendo ir embora, Kou. Pelo menos enquanto você estiver em um hospital.

— Estar em um hospital não é nenhuma novidade pra mim. E acho que Kai não vai gostar muito de você chegando atrasado e caindo de sono amanhã.

— Eu posso chegar lá caindo de sono numa boa visto que você me ajudou a terminar o trabalho. E mesmo que não seja uma novidade, não acho que ficar sozinho em um hospital seja uma coisa boa. – respondeu, parando por um instante e se dando conta de que talvez sua presença não fosse desejada depois de tudo — Olha, se quiser eu posso telefonar pra alguém que prefira e ela venha ficar com você.

— Não quero incomodar ninguém, Yuu.

— O problema sou eu? – perguntou logo se arrependendo daquilo. Uma intromissão imperdoável, uma pergunta idiota e do qual a resposta era óbvia.

— Talvez seja. – respondeu, parecendo hesitar, mas ainda assim estranhamente calmo e mantendo a cabeça baixa — Sei que depois de tudo você espera que a minha resposta seja sim. Já aconteceu muita coisa nesses últimos meses e francamente não quero que aconteça mais.

— Eu sei. Me desculpe. Eu não queria invadir o seu espaço ou te ofender.

— Não está me ofendendo, Aoi. Eu só... Não posso, ok?  _Gomensai._

— Será que um dia nós... Podemos voltar a ser como éramos antes?

— Não sei. Não havia um "antes" não é? Não éramos de falar muito. Só trabalhávamos juntos, conversávamos sobre música e não muito mais que isso.

— Eu gostaria que houvesse sido mais, Kouyou. Eu ficaria feliz se pudéssemos ir além disso algum dia. Será que podemos?

— Não sei, Yuu. É cedo demais para pensar nisso.

O moreno sorriu tristemente, sabendo do que Uruha estava falando. Não esperava nenhuma resposta além dessa, mas ainda tinha uma última pergunta a fazer. Esperava desta pelo menos uma resposta positiva.

— Será que pelo menos eu posso te levar pra casa quando o soro acabar?

 

ooOOoo

Noite.

Kouyou entrou em seu prédio, com passos rápidos e sem olhar para trás. Cumprimentou o porteiro e pegou o elevador. Ao chegar em seu apartamento, entrou e jogou-se no sofá da sala tão logo trancou novamente a porta. Sentia-se cansado e confuso, precisando de descanso para corpo e mente. Precisava de um banho para tirar o cheiro de hospital e relaxar, mas pouco sentia disposição de se mover mais que o estritamente necessário. A dor de cabeça e o remédio lhe deixaram com sensação de letargia e sabia bem que não adiantava fazer muito mais que esperar o efeito passar. Já tinha experiência suficiente neste tipo de coisa para não se alarmar com pouca coisa.

Não tinha pressa para vencer a letargia. Tinha muito que pensar e não estava muito a fim de fazer isso. Yuu estava novamente em sua cabeça. Ele conseguira e o loiro não estava contente.

Não sabia o que Aoi estava tentando fazer. Ele parecia estar tentando se aproximar e Kouyou não sabia se queria essa aproximação. Parecia algo mais embalado por sentimento de culpa. Não gostaria que ele se aproximasse. Não queria ser amigo de Yuu, pois sabia que isso lhe faria sofrer, pelo menos por um momento. Ainda não superara todos aqueles acontecimentos e não sabia quando estaria preparado para isso, mas não queria magoá-lo desnecessariamente, ainda que ele merecesse.

Sabia que tinha um coração mole, que deveria ser mais rude, porém não conseguia. Ser rude em um momento daqueles seria como tripudiar e Yuu parecia sincero naqueles oferecimentos, embora não soubesse pelo que o moreno estava sendo movido. Aquilo já parecia estar indo longe demais para ser sentimento de culpa embora fosse o mais lógico de crer.

Não sabia o que era: apenas que tinha de colocar um ponto final no assunto. Kouyou sabia que ainda não tinha condições de ignorar tudo o que havia acontecido. Aqueles meses de desprezo ainda lhe doíam por mais que não demonstrasse e agora aquela delicadeza parecia vir totalmente fora de hora. Preferia que ele se mantivesse afastado, mas já havia dado para perceber que não seria desse jeito.

Talvez isso fosse sua própria culpa, afinal quem havia voltado a PSC para ajuda-lo no trabalho? Naquele momento sentia-se com alguma espécie de dívida, mas agora parecia ser completamente desnecessário.

" _Olha só a merda que você fez, Kouyou..."_  pensou, culpando-se pelos problemas dos últimos tempos, dando um soco na almofada macia daquele sofá com uma raiva que não sabia bem se deveria acalentar, mas que sendo por si mesmo decidiu dar o crédito. Quase sempre era culpado e merecia mesmo aquelas recriminações.

Respirou fundo, decidindo ir para o chuveiro e finalmente tentar dormir. Não gostaria de chegar atrasado ao trabalho e dar margem para novas especulações. Não precisava de mais nada desse tipo.

 

ooOOoo

Dia seguinte. Manhã.

Aoi estava trancando a porta de seu apartamento, pronto para mais um dia de trabalho. Embora estivesse com sono, era grato por ter tido tempo para algum descanso e também pelo fato de não ter de levar uma bronca de Kai quando chegasse a PSC. Todo o trabalho estava devidamente pronto graças à ajuda de Kouyou.

Kouyou... Estava preocupado com ele. O loiro parecia razoavelmente bem quando o deixara na porta do prédio, mas depois não tivera notícias. Talvez devesse ter telefonado para ele... Talvez ainda desse tempo de telefonar, porém estava receoso sobre como o mais novo interpretaria esse gesto. Uruha havia se mostrado claramente desconfortável e sincero a esse respeito.

Suspirou, exasperado ao se lembrar das palavras do outro. Sentiu-se culpado por tê-lo ferido tanto ao agir daquela forma, mas tentou apagar isso. Não podia medir seus gestos através da culpa ou Uruha nunca iria acreditar que havia algo de verdadeiro no que queria lhe mostrar. Precisava ser mais contido e ir mais devagar. Dar um tempo para que Kouyou se acostumasse à ideia e não o rejeitasse, pois agora Aoi sabia que não poderia parar por ali...

Mas isso não o impediria de telefonar para ele, impediria?

O medo de uma resposta não foi forte o bastante para impedi-lo. Sem demora, pegou o celular e localizou o contato do loiro na agenda. Sem pensar muito efetuou a discagem e aguardou a voz grave soar do outro lado, sem imaginar que estava tão ansioso.

—  _Moshi moshi?_

— Bom dia, Kou-chan. Aqui é o Aoi. Eu liguei porque estava preocupado com você. Como você passou a noite?

—  _Foi tudo bem, Aoi-san. Não há motivos para se preocupar._

— Bom, você já está saindo para a PSC? Se quiser eu posso lhe dar uma carona e...

—  _Lamento, Aoi. O táxi que chamei acabou de chegar, mas obrigado por oferecer._

— Certo, tudo bem então. Nos vemos na PSCentão, ok?

—  _Hai. Até lá então._

Desligaram o telefone. Kouyou encerrou a ligação primeiro, sem que isso indicasse falta de educação, mas Yuu não estava preparado para deixar de escutar a voz do outro. Ainda manteve o aparelho mudo no ouvido, como se ainda esperasse por uma última oportunidade de escutá-lo, como se ainda houvesse a chance de que ele mudasse de ideia e aceitasse a sua carona. Porém a voz não veio, então o moreno teve de se amaldiçoar por aquele gesto infantil e típico de gente apaixonada.

"Gente apaixonada..." então estava mesmo apaixonado por Uruha?

Não sabia dizer. Aoi ainda não ousava dar um nome ao que sentia. Sabia apenas o que não era: não era culpa, não era uma amizade que se nutrisse por um companheiro de banda ou um colega de trabalho. Não era algo do qual conseguisse colocar de lado.

Era paixão? Amor? Não sabia. Não de má vontade, mas simplesmente por nunca ter sentido nada parecido com isso. Tudo bem que não seria a primeira vez que se envolvia com alguém, mas nunca movido por algo tão intenso. Talvez aquilo fosse realmente amor.

Se fosse amor, estava perdido. Irremediavelmente perdido.


	5. Um Nome

Pagando o táxi que tomara, Kouyou desceu do carro na porta da PSC. Antes de entrar deu uma olhada rápida ao seu redor, notando a pressa das pessoas naquela manhã nublada. Uma rotina de praxe em Tóquio independente do clima.

Olhou para o relógio, percebendo que havia chegado vinte e cinco minutos adiantado: uma pontualidade rara em se tratando de si mesmo, mas era fato que precisava sair e fazer algo de produtivo ainda que o trabalho neste dia fosse puramente burocrático, daquele tipo que Kai não se incomodaria em lhe dar um dia de folga. Fora isso mesmo que ele tinha feito por telefone ainda na noite anterior ao saber que estivera de volta ao hospital, mas o loiro disse que estava tudo bem e compareceria a reunião.

Deixando as divagações de lado entrou no prédio e indo direto para a cafeteria, comprar alguma bebida com a qual pudesse tomar o próximo remédio, receitado pelo médico para ajudar a controlar aquelas crises de enxaqueca. Não estava a fim de voltar ao hospital nem tão cedo e nem que os outros ficassem sabendo de tudo aquilo então por mais que seu impulso às vezes fosse o de deixar tudo de lado, precisava se cuidar.

Pegou o elevador e chegou até a sala sem demora, encontrando Yutaka lendo alguns papéis. Cumprimentou-o recebendo em troca um sorriso suave e um olhar preocupado que o fez sentir-se aquecido por pelo menos algum tempo.

— Como você está, Kou-chan?

— Está tudo bem. Tudo tranquilo.

— Me admira você chegando tão pontualmente assim, isso é realmente muito raro. – comentou, recebendo de Kouyou uma careta como resposta — Não te disse que poderia ficar em casa hoje?

— Eu não estava a fim, Kai-kun. Prefiro fazer alguma coisa de útil.

— Alguma coisa de útil? Por Kami, Kou. Isso aqui é pura burocracia. Takanori e eu poderíamos cuidar disso aqui sozinhos...

— Poderiam cuidar sozinhos, mas sempre chamam todo mundo, não é? – riu, vendo o outro rir também, como se houvesse tirado do baterista um segredo importante. — Não me faz diferença. Já fiquei muito tempo parado pra ter mais dias de folga que isso.

— Yuu estava bem preocupado com você ontem. Deu um relatório quase completo do que o médico disse.

Deu de ombros com aquele comentário de Kai. Desnecessário lhe dar alguma resposta além da concordância. Sabia que Yuu estava genuinamente preocupado e não gostava daquilo. Em outra época poderia ter ficado feliz por ser alvo de alguma atenção por parte dele, mas agora não se contentava mais com migalhas. Havia passado por poucas e boas e aprendera a lição.

— É sério, Kou. Você ajudou o Yuu ontem, trabalhou bastante. Se precisa descansar ou quer fazer alguma coisa, não tem de ficar aqui.

— O Yuu foi tão alarmista assim? Não estou morrendo, eu juro. Tá tudo ok. A única coisa que me recomendaram foi tomar um remédio a mais. Está tudo certo.

Kai não lhe respondeu. Apenas sorriu, como se concordasse, mas se reservava a tirar suas próprias conclusões e o loiro gostou de sua postura. O baterista tinha sido o único a ficar do seu lado quando a crise começou e desde aqueles dias parecia lhe observar com mais atenção, comportando-se como se fosse seu irmão mais velho. Pelo menos algo havia restado.

Tomou o comprimido receitado, sentindo o gosto amargo, mas sem se incomodar muito, pois a bebida doce lhe trouxera sensações melhores. Concentrou-se em dar alguma atenção ao que Kai estava analisando, mas com certeza não era nada muito interessante. Deixou para pensar mais no trabalho quando os outros estivessem ali e isso não demorou a acontecer. Logo os demais chegaram, inclusive Yuu que abriu um sorriso e fitou-lhe com alguma intensidade, perguntando como ele estava se sentindo, como se não houvesse perguntado o mesmo na última vez em que se falaram. Claro que Kouyou não fez essa observação, apenas respondeu com um gesto silencioso e se concentrando em Kai, que agora junto com o manager começaria a falar, falar e falar até ter vontade de morrer diante de tanta burocracia.

 

ooOOoo

Yuu estava completamente absorto. Não no que deveria, claro, mas como tinha no rosto uma expressão concentrada não se importou muito. Era apenas burocracia, mas do qual era bom se manter informado para que pudessem manter uma relação também de profissionalismo e cooperação mútua. Estava também aliviado por não ter mais o compromisso com os arranjos das letras de Ruki, pois isso já havia sido resolvido. No mais, estava mais interessado na presença de Kouyou e na oportunidade de poder observá-lo.

O loiro parecia melhor, sem dúvida. Algumas olheiras, mas nada muito alarmante se pensasse que aquele episódio do dia anterior não fora o primeiro. Imaginou se por acaso Uruha também não tinha problemas para dormir. Não seria surpresa se por acaso tivesse. De qualquer modo, ele parecia realmente tentar se concentrar no que estava acontecendo ali. O guitarrista sempre agira com muito profissionalismo a despeito de às vezes não parecer prestar atenção no que estava a sua volta. Admirava muito esse esforço.

E foi neste ritmo que transcorreu a reunião durante toda a manhã. Por alguma sorte ou piedade Kai tentou encurtar os assuntos ao máximo que pode e fazer com que aquilo só durasse a manhã. Talvez cansado do assunto ou também preocupado com Uruha. Era possível notar que o baterista também volta e meia observava Kouyou como se procurasse evidências de dor ou mal estar. Não se surpreenderia se fosse isso, afinal talvez estivesse nervoso demais quando telefonou para Yutaka avisando do acontecido. Esperava não ter causado algum alarme exagerado por parte dos demais. Francamente julgava que não, já que agora sabia o quanto o loiro disfarçava bem seus desconfortos.

Quando a reunião terminou foi impossível não imitar os demais e não acompanha-los na expressão de alívio por aquilo terminar mais cedo. Como todos tinham planos para o dia, não demoraram a arrumarem suas coisas e apressar a saída para o quanto antes inclusive Kouyou. Esse pretenso ânimo encurtava o tempo que Yuu tinha para se aproximar e fazer o convite que tinha em mente desde o momento em que saíra de seu apartamento então julgou que não tinha mais muito tempo a perder.

Aproximou-se dele, respirando fundo e criando coragem, tentando formular as palavras em sua mente, mas descobrindo que poderia gaguejar até mesmo em pensamento.

— Kou-chan, você está com fome?

— Um pouco, não muito.

— Quer almoçar? Eu conheço um lugar legal aqui perto, acho que você gostaria.

A expressão no rosto de Kouyou permaneceu impassível com o convite, que por alguma surpresa foi mais seguro ao soar de sua voz que o do café feito no dia anterior. Talvez por Yuu julgar que estavam pouco mais próximos desde aquele dia. Porém o mais novo não parecia tão receptivo quanto estava no dia anterior. O "não" sequer precisou se formar na voz dele para que soubesse disso. Uma recusa educada – era difícil imaginar Kouyou sendo mal educado com alguém – mas ainda assim uma recusa.

— Cedo demais, Yuu. – disse Ruki, aproximando-se logo após ver o loiro saindo da sala.

— Do que está falando, Takanori?

— Você sabe muito bem do que. – ele respondeu, muito sério. O moreno demorou um pouco a se lembrar do que lhe confessara há alguns dias na cafeteria da PSC, sobre desejar voltar atrás e ter agido de outra forma depois daquele live. — Ele não vai abrir a guarda tão cedo. Ele se machucou demais e não vai aceitar tão rápido. Não aceitou nem a nós ainda, quanto mais a você.

— Eu não esperava mesmo que aceitasse algo tão depressa... Só que eu não consigo deixar de tentar me aproximar dele.

— Está gostando mesmo de Kouyou? Pensa bem, Yuu. Você era um heterossexual convicto até ontem...

— Eu não sei explicar, Ruki. Nem sei mais se sou tão convicto quanto eu mesmo pensava. Nunca senti algo assim por ninguém, só por ele. – respondeu, zangado consigo mesmo pela imprecisão. — Não sei o que é. Nunca consegui dar um nome pra isso. Só sei que quero me aproximar, conversar. Às vezes me pego olhando pra ele... Não sei. Eu realmente não sei o que é isso.

Olhou para o vocalista, esperando por alguma possível resposta que não veio. Pelo menos não de forma audível. Porém o olhar de Takanori, que lhe fitava com um misto de fascínio e compreensão indicava um veredito concreto:

Yuu estava apaixonado e completamente fodido.

 

ooOOoo

Kouyou não demorou a sair da PSC. Passos rápidos o levaram para a saída do prédio sem que pudesse notar. Estava absorto demais nos últimos acontecimentos para pensar em algo muito coerente.

"O que ele está tentando fazer?" era a pergunta que passava por sua cabeça no momento. Embora toda a situação lhe parecesse bastante clara, sentia-se confuso a respeito de como deveria lidar com aquela situação. A recusa era a resposta correta, coerente e segura tendo em vista tudo o que acontecera nos últimos tempos, mas às vezes sentia-se como se pouco importasse aquela segurança que buscava.

A sensação durava pouco, porém era o bastante para lhe tirar o sossego por pelo menos alguns minutos.

Sem pretender demorar muito resolveu sair da frente do prédio sem querer que algum deles o visse e oferecesse carona. Inicialmente seu problema era Yuu, mas também não desejava ter de responder perguntas incômodas, pelo menos não naquele dia. Apenas andou um pouco, dobrou algumas esquinas e parou somente quando sentiu que estava longe o bastante. Pediu um táxi usando o celular, sentindo-se mal consigo mesmo por ainda estar tão dependente, mas ponderando as circunstâncias, dizendo a si mesmo que ainda não era a hora de voltar para o volante mesmo já tendo o problema do carro resolvido junto a seguradora e lhe faltasse apenas a vontade, ou a falta de medo.

De volta ao apartamento, simplesmente deitou-se na cama ignorando que estivesse na hora do almoço. A fome não era algo tão incômodo pelo menos por hora. Queria apenas poder pensar em outra coisa, em se distrair de alguma forma daquele desconforto crescente a respeito de Yuu, de todas aquelas dúvidas voltando à sua mente quando tudo parecia certo e resolvido.

— Ele só está se sentindo culpado, por isso está querendo se aproximar. É só culpa, Kouyou. Só isso. – disse em voz baixa para si mesmo como se quisesse memorizar as palavras, fazendo com que assumissem a forma de um daqueles mantras de autodepreciação tão acalentados nos últimos tempos. Tudo para que perdesse qualquer esperança de algo mudar.

Às vezes ainda queria que Yuu lhe olhasse. Queria aceitar um convite ou dois. Queria sorrir e dizer algo mais simpático. Estar mais leve e relaxado. Desejos muito distantes de sua realidade atual. Sabia que precisava esquecer daquilo e continuar levando enquanto fosse suportável e finalmente decidir o que fazer. Afinal a ideia de sair da banda continuava passando por sua cabeça embora cada vez mais distante. Não queria decidir nada antes de ter reais condições para isso. Não queria nenhum embate jurídico devido a tempo de contrato e também relutava em abandonar algo que demorara tanto tempo para conseguir, embora tivesse certeza absoluta de que sua paz de espírito era mais importante e qualquer coisa diferente disso seria puro orgulho.

Pensou em algo que pudesse fazer para passar o tempo. Nós últimos meses mal vinha tendo ânimo de fazer qualquer coisa embora disfarçasse isso com alguma desenvoltura. Compunha alguns arranjos na guitarra, que jamais levaria para o trabalho, jogava online em seu notebook, assistia duas ou três bobagens na televisão e assim passara praticamente todo o seu tempo de repouso na casa de sua família. Tudo para não ter de responder perguntas incômodas sobre seu desânimo que o levassem a um divã e ao diagnóstico de depressão. Diagnóstico esse que já sabia muito bem que tinha e já tratava. Não estava a fim era de envolver outras pessoas nisso.

Sozinho não tinha o que disfarçar e disfarce era sua mínima motivação para seguir naqueles dias. Sem isso sua vontade era simplesmente de dormir e não acordar, mas pouco poderia fazer a esse respeito. E pelo menos havia uma vantagem naquela fossa depressiva na qual se encontrava: era mais fácil ter inspiração.

Levantou-se da cama, indo para o computador e pegando sua guitarra. Talvez fosse hora de seguir o exemplo de tantos artistas transtornados e transformar aquilo em algo mais produtivo. Não que fosse lhe trazer alguma felicidade, mas ao menos teria a sensação de estar fazendo algo útil. Afinal, quantas obras de arte já não haviam sido produzidas por mentes atormentadas pela rejeição?

 

ooOOoo

A noite prometia ser um desafio para o guitarrista moreno. Ok, ainda não era noite, apenas um começo de tarde na qual ainda estava reunido com os companheiros de banda. Estavam conversando próximos da garagem, mas sua mente vagueava pensando na insônia que viria em seu encalço, desejosa de lhe tomar suas poucas horas de descanso. Nem sempre suas noites lhe reservavam o sono: em boa parte do tempo os pensamentos que se esforçava para refrear durante o dia resolviam surgir, exigindo sua atenção. Não era como se pudesse negar. Embora lhe atormentasse, refletia de bom grado mesmo as conclusões não sendo as melhores possíveis. O mínimo que poderia fazer talvez fosse atormentar a si mesmo como um preço mínimo por ter feito isso a Uruha.

— Um milagre termos terminado cedo hoje, não? – comentou Ruki, referindo-se a reunião ao qual tinham acabado de sair. — Graças ao nosso querido líder-sama. As próximas reuniões não podem ser assim também?

— Engraçadinho. Só encurtei porque estava preocupado com o Kou. Não espere que eu seja tão piedoso assim nas próximas vezes. Assim que ele melhorar nós voltamos a rotina, baixinho.

— Preocupado com o Kou? – interrompeu Reita, hesitando um pouco no tom de voz — Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

— Ontem ele esteve internado com fortes dores de cabeça. – respondeu Aoi, dando-se conta do olhar pesado do baixista para si, mas tentou não se importar. Talvez fosse melhor ter deixado Kai falar. — O médico pediu pra que ele ficasse em observação por algumas horas para fazer alguns exames e deu alta logo depois.

— Por que não ficamos sabendo disso? – perguntou Akira com um tom zangado, na certa aborrecido por ter sido deixado para trás quando um dos seus maiores interesses no momento era reconquistar a confiança do amigo de infância. — Aliás, por que logo você está contando isso?

— Era eu quem estava com ele quando aconteceu. Eu queria ligar e avisar, mas Kouyou não quis. Gomenasai, Akira.

Não era como se aquele pedido de desculpas tivesse surtido algum efeito. O olhar de Reita para si era desconfiado e ressentido e Aoi não fez nenhum esforço para se desvencilhar dele. Sabia do que se tratava e sabia que merecia.

— Yuu, eu não sei o que você estava fazendo perto dele, mas depois de tudo que aconteceu se você acha que vai...

— Akira, pare com isso onegai. – Kai interrompeu sendo tão firme quanto precisava no seu papel de líder. — Kouyou não nos queria lá e não podemos fazer nada quanto a isso, mas o Aoi fez o que pode. Ele me telefonou e me manteve informado sobre o que estava acontecendo. Eu mesmo telefonei para o médico e ele me garantiu que estava tudo bem e não havia motivo para alarme.

— Mas nós tínhamos que estar lá... – resmungou o baixista, inconformado com aquilo.

— Tínhamos. Seria bom se estivéssemos no hospital com ele, mas não podemos nos impor a ele depois de tudo. – disse Ruki, suavemente afagando a mão de Reita.

— De qualquer modo, tem só um dia que isso aconteceu. – insistiu o baixista — Não seria bom que ele ficasse sozinho pelo menos hoje.

— Ele vai recusar qualquer convite nosso pra sair.

— Mas acho que não se recusaria caso nós fossemos até lá. – interrompeu Yuu, tentando trazer alguma solução para o impasse. Não gostou da forma como foi observado por Reita após suas palavras, mas a reação de Ruki e Kai foram bem mais receptivas a sua sugestão. — Ele nos recusa porque acha que não o queremos por perto.

— E se Kouyou acha que não o queremos por perto, nós vamos até ele e resolvemos o assunto. – refletiu o baterista, completando um raciocínio óbvio, porém necessário, abrindo um sorriso animado em seguida. — Não se preocupa Reita. O Kouyou só fica sozinho hoje se ele nos expulsar do apartamento. Vamos lá, pessoal. Vai dar certo.

 

ooOOoo

Kouyou estava jogado no sofá, sentado de qualquer maneira e desfrutando mais uma vez da programação da TV. Sentia-se um pouco cansado, mas sabia que pelo menos seu cansaço se dera por algo mais produtivo. Estava satisfeito consigo mesmo por aquilo: havia conseguido trabalhar em algumas composições, terminando algumas e começando outras. Passara tanto tempo distraído com aquilo que até perdera a noção das horas, sequer havia almoçado. Comera um lanche qualquer apenas para disfarçar a fome porque não sentia a necessidade de algo mais, porém agora talvez tivesse de apelar, embora não estivesse muito a fim de fazê-lo fora do horário dos remédios, onde só comia por ser necessário.

Não sentia fome nos últimos tempos. Não sentia bem os sabores e comer parecia ser apenas um ato mecânico como dos muitos que praticava no dia-a-dia. Perdera o apetite há meses e só comia mesmo quando estava em companhia de outras pessoas. Ganhara peso durante o tempo em que voltara para a casa dos pais pela razão óbvia de que todas as mães sempre acham que seus filhos estão muito magros, mas o prazer em comer lhe parecia ser algo longe demais.

Olhando para a TV acabou desistindo de saber qual era a programação. Sentia-se sem disposição para entender qualquer coisa que passasse ali. Não tinha vontade de se distrair com filmes ou quaisquer bobagens como conseguira fazer enquanto esteve afastado, mas não esquentaria a cabeça com isso. Ao menos desta vez estava cansado e não sofreria com a velha insônia, por mais que faltasse um tempo considerável para a hora de dormir.

Estava distraído com o seu tédio quando o telefone tocou. Era Ruki quem estava telefonando e até já imaginava o assunto. Estava certo a esse respeito: o baixinho estava ligando para perguntar se estava em casa e se já havia jantado, pois queria convidá-lo para alguma coisa. Sua resposta foi a mesma dos últimos tempos: a recusa bem educada de sempre, alegando que estava sonolento e logo ia comer para tomar os remédios. O vocalista parecia ter entendido ao desligar o telefone e com isso livrara-se de mais um problema rotineiro. Muito provavelmente estaria em paz pelo resto do tempo...

...Mas aparentemente as coisas não foram como o planejado. Quando o interfone tocou estranhou sinceramente escutar a voz de Kai lhe pedindo para subir e quando abriu a porta estranhou mais ainda que os outros estivessem atrás dele. Reita, Ruki e Aoi seguiam o líder com sacolas na mão, sorrindo e trocando brincadeiras entre si. Algo sobre Kai ser tão abusado que os obrigava a dar voltas e voltas no mercado carregando sacolas.

Tudo rápido demais para alguém que mal almoçara e sequer pensara em jantar.

— O que...?

— O que está acontecendo aqui? – Ruki completou a pergunta do loiro — Apenas aquele ditado: se Moisés não vem à montanha, a montanha vai até...

— É Maomé! – gritou algum deles na cozinha, cuja voz não conseguiu identificar.

— Ah, foda-se quem seja! Deu pra entender não deu!?

— Olha a boca suja, Takanori! Aproveita e leva isso daqui com você – Kai entregou duas sacolas ao baixinho que se afastou rindo. — O que esse infeliz está tentando dizer, Kou-chan é que não tem graça e nem sentido reunir o grupo e você não estar lá com a gente. Então se você não vai até nós, não nos resta alternativa a não ser vir até aqui te atazanar, ok? Pensa nisso na próxima vez em que o Ruki telefonar pra te fazer um convite porque do jeito que eles são é bem capaz de colocarem o prédio abaixo. – deu uma piscadinha e se afastou até a cozinha para gritar algo aos rapazes que fez com que todos saíssem praticamente correndo dali.

— O que foi isso?

— Isso significa que o Kai vai fazer o jantar e nos expulsou da cozinha pra evitar alguma chance de desastre. – emendou Reita — Mas claro que ele vai nos convocar na hora de lavar a louça e nos obrigará a duelar até a morte para evitar isso, como sempre. – emendou, com uma careta — Como você está?

— Está tudo bem. – respondeu Kouyou, sem jeito. Não conseguia acreditar ainda no que estava acontecendo, em todo aquele barulho e movimento a sua volta.

— Hey Aoi! Olha isso aqui! – acenou Ruki excitado, fazendo com que se virasse para ver do que o menor estava falando, notando tarde demais que os papéis com suas composições estavam nas mãos dele.

Sentiu um frio no estômago ao se dar conta disso. Não era para terem reparado nisso, muito menos para que suas composições estivessem nas mãos deles, ainda mais nas mãos de Aoi, que estranhamente sorria ao passar os olhos em suas anotações.

— Parece maravilhoso... Como sempre alias, nee Ruki? – Aoi falou distraído, os olhos brilhantes nas linhas musicais, cantarolando o que estava lendo. — Tenho certeza de que você já está imaginando a letra para isso...

— Você me conhece... – Retrucou Ruki, rindo, olhando para o lado e vendo a guitarra preferida do loiro encostada ao sofá. — Estamos pegando sua guitarra emprestada, ok Kou? – avisou o menor, com o jeito abusado de sempre e entregando o instrumento nas mãos de Yuu, que dedilhou as cordas para verificar a afinação, começando a tocar a melodia das anotações. — Toca um pouco mais lento... Isso... Será uma balada linda...! – Kouyou por sua vez não conseguia dizer nada em resposta, então seu silêncio foi tomado como permissão suficiente.

— Porra Uruha, mas por que você nunca mostrou isso pra gente? – O vocalista comentou em voz alta, entusiasmado como uma criança, com os olhos grudados na partitura que segurava enquanto o moreno a executava.

Kouyou por sua vez não conseguia dizer nada em resposta. Permaneceu paralisado e emudecido, nervoso com o que aquilo significava. De qualquer maneira nenhuma palavra seria notada mesmo. Os dois pareciam absortos demais no que tinham encontrado e era isso que temia. Há muito tempo não levava nada seu para passar pela sabatina dos demais. Talvez até tivesse sido chamado de "preguiçoso" e "negligente" durante aqueles dias, mas julgava isso melhor do que seu trabalho ser taxado de "doentio". Ainda se lembrava bem de como haviam se referido a 13STAIRS e não queria ter de passar por aquilo de novo...

Sentiu um toque em seu ombro e assustado virou-se rapidamente, encontrando Reita sorrindo ao seu lado. Sem que ele lhe dissesse qualquer coisa deixou-se ser puxado pela mão. E antes que se desse conta já estava sentado no chão jogando videogame, duelando com Reita que soltava dois ou três palavrões quando se empolgava demais no jogo, enquanto os outros colocavam o apartamento abaixo na torcida desenfreada. E quem diria: estava rindo e se divertindo como não fazia há muito tempo.


	6. Proximidade

A noite passou rápido demais para Uruha, que ainda jogado na cama tentava se situar naquele "dia seguinte". Ok, não era o  _day after_ após uma noite de sexo, mas era o "dia seguinte" após algo muito bom ter acontecido e a sensação era quase a mesma. Pelo menos naquele caso. Kouyou sentia-se bem como nunca. Há muito tempo não se sentia assim, mais até do que conseguia se lembrar. Desde aquele  _live_ provavelmente, mas ainda assim não conseguia precisar.

Há quanto tempo não sentia que eles lhe queriam por perto? Há quanto tempo não sentia seu trabalho ser valorizado? Há quanto tempo não sentia o sabor da comida ou tinha uma noite decente?

De qualquer modo talvez não fosse o caso de perder tempo fazendo contabilidades inúteis. Não queria abrir mão daquela sensação nem tão cedo. Acontecera de forma inesperada e talvez fosse melhor aproveitar enquanto pudesse. Poderia acabar... Iria descobrir isso ainda, mas por hora, pretendia ainda desfrutar daquilo tanto quanto fosse possível, mesmo a velha sanidade lhe dizendo para não esperar demais.

Esperar demais quase sempre era a raiz de todos os males, afinal.

Sentindo-se disposto levantou-se da cama. Tomou um banho e começou a se preparar para sair. Ao chegar à sala, juntou as anotações de suas composições em uma pasta. Ruki havia insistido muito em que deveria ter mostrado aquilo para eles antes e agora não conseguiria escapar. Aliás, insistido muito parecia apenas um eufemismo: abusado como sempre, Takanori havia exigido que levasse as composições para a PSC, sem nenhuma chance de questionamento. Dissera que eram boas demais para ficarem guardadas e esquecidas em uma pasta.

Kouyou pretendia obedecer, mas o faria somente com aquelas com as quais estava trabalhando no momento. Havia composto vários outros arranjos, porém levaria somente o que Ruki e Aoi tinham encontrado. Aquele tipo de sabatina sempre fora difícil para si. Sorte sua estarem tão distraídos com aqueles e não terem perguntado se havia algo mais perdido em algum lugar.

Aoi... Quanto a esse nem sabia o que pensar. Ele parecia genuinamente interessado no seu trabalho naquela noite. Às vezes parecia mesmo se importar consigo, mas o loiro ainda não conseguia desassociar aqueles gestos do sentimento de culpa que o mais velho pareceu ter acalentado após o acidente. Se não fosse isso talvez até conseguisse vê-lo com menos reservas. Havia sinceridade naqueles gestos, sabia disso. Havia delicadeza, mas não o sentimento que gostaria. Nunca haveria.

Ainda gostava de Yuu. Não poderia negar, mas estava fazendo o possível para esquecer-se disso. Era difícil agir com a cabeça quando ainda sentia-se com o coração aquecido pela atenção que ele lhe dava. Tentava não demonstrar, mas é claro que sentia. Seu coração continuava tão burro quanto antes, mas tentava fazer com que seu cérebro pudesse compensar esse problema. Já estava levando vantagem agora por as coisas estarem acontecendo daquela forma e não queria estragar tudo.

Fosse como fosse, era hora de sair. Esperava que o dia continuasse sendo tão bom quanto a noite. Precisava que as coisas se encaixassem e esperava que a noite anterior não fosse apenas uma esperança perdida.

 

ooOOoo

Aoi chegou a PSC com um sorriso discreto nos lábios. Ainda se permitia a isso depois da noite anterior. Tudo bem que de acordo com a velha tradição tivesse de lavar a louça após ter perdido para Ruki no jokenpô, mas o fizera de bom grado, sem reclamar. Estava satisfeito por ter participado daquilo e acima de tudo por ter visto talvez o primeiro sorriso genuíno no rosto de Kouyou em muito tempo. Saber que havia participado daquilo e contribuído de alguma forma para que ele estivesse alegre foi um bom atenuante para sua insônia, suficiente para que lhe permitisse uma boa noite de sono.

Quando chegou à produtora encontrou Reita e Uruha conversando em um tom aparentemente animado. Talvez estivessem se provocando por causa do resultado do videogame da noite anterior. Decidiu não interromper a conversa deles, apenas acenando brevemente em um cumprimento. Ruki estava sentado e mexendo em dois ou três papéis enquanto observava-os de longe e também sorrindo, talvez achando engraçada a forma como aqueles dois voltavam a ser crianças quando falavam em games. Talvez também pensando que em breve poderia ter seu companheiro de compras de volta. Se isso acontecesse, poderiam dizer que realmente tudo estaria bem.

— Demorou a chegar, Yuu. – cumprimentou Kai, batendo em seu ombro. — Dormiu tarde é?

— Claro. Tive que dar um jeito nas unhas depois de ter lavado a louça ontem. Sinto que fui enrolado...

— Seu fresco. O resultado do jogo foi justo. Toda Tóquio sabe que você é péssimo em jokenpô. – o baterista riu, lembrando-se da árdua disputa entre os rapazes para escapar ao inevitável — Mas valeu a pena, não valeu?

Aoi observou discretamente os dois conversando a distância. Kouyou rindo de algo que Ruki gritara ao longe debochando de Reita, que por sua vez tentava fazer uma cara séria para o vocalista, mas falhava miseravelmente e cedia ao riso. Sinais de que o dia passaria de forma leve para todos, ainda que o trabalho pudesse cansá-los.

Kouyou estava de volta ao The GazettE e isso lhe deixava muito feliz, mas agora teria a parte mais difícil pela frente, talvez impossível até: fazer com que o loiro pudesse perdoá-lo.

— Valeu, com certeza. O que o Ruki está olhando?

— Os arranjos do Kou-chan. Ele praticamente ameaçou o coitado de morte pra trazer as composições hoje, acredita? Praticamente tomou a pasta da mão dele. Está repetindo há horas que não entende como o Uruha não mostrou nada pra nós. Infelizmente não vamos ter tempo para cuidar disso agora porque estamos perto do próximo live, mas certamente em breve elas estarão na roda para os próximos singles.

— Realmente, estão impecáveis. – concordou o moreno, lembrando brevemente dos acordes que tirara da guitarra com a composição de Kouyou, um sorriso discreto vindo dos lábios ao lembrar-se da forma como se encaixavam belamente. — Ele deve ter trabalhado bastante nisso.

— E é bem capaz de ainda ter mais, sabia? Pelo tempo que Kouyou ficou em repouso não me admira nada que ele possa ter um monte de outros arranjos escondidos por aí.

Aoi suspirou, pensando no que o baterista disse. Muito provavelmente era verdade. No dia em que o vira sozinho na sala de ensaios ele estava tocando algo novo e pelo que se lembrava, não estava em nenhum nos papéis que Ruki encontrou na noite anterior. Era uma pena. Queria ter ouvido aquela melodia inteira.

— Acha que ele vai estar pronto pro live, Kai? Faltam menos de duas semanas...

— Acho que sim, se ficarmos de olho nele. Se ele continuar se alimentado como acho que ele anda, vai ser complicado.

— Do que está falando?

— Não tinha muita coisa nos armários nem na geladeira quando fui fazer o jantar. Sorte que resolvi fazer compras antes. Tudo bem que ele possa apelar para um  _delivery_  qualquer, mas ele andou perdendo algum peso desde que teve alta médica. Mas tudo bem, nada que um pouco de incentivo e encheção de saco não resolva. Vai dar certo.

Kai afastou-se, batendo palmas para chamar a atenção e dizer que a hora do recreio tinha acabado e era hora de trabalhar. Faltava menos de quinze dias para o live e o senso perfeccionista de todos sempre superaria a preguiça quando a intenção era dar o melhor aos fãs especialmente para o loiro.

E assim os dias se passaram, sem que fosse possível pensar em outras coisas. O tempo passou a ser dedicado basicamente a ensaios e reuniões de todos os tipos para garantir que tudo saísse bem. Aoi sentia-se exausto ao fim de cada ensaio, mas assim como os outros, mantinha-se atento a Kouyou. Gostou de ver como o loiro havia passado a se alimentar melhor enquanto Kai e os outros se mantinham vigilantes a esse respeito. Gostava de ver a forma como ele sorria com mais frequência e ficou feliz em notar que ele estava se sentindo novamente acolhido. Gostava de vê-lo tocando, compenetrado no que fazia, e de notar que suas guitarras novamente pareciam estar em harmonia. Algo mais que julgava ser mais verdadeiro do que a artificialidade como soavam nos últimos tempos.

Naqueles dias, Aoi também observou o mais novo com mais atenção não somente a sua saúde, mas também sobre a sua ansiedade. Uruha tentava disfarçar, mas sabia que ele vinha ficando ansioso com a proximidade do live. Sabia que havia muita pressão sobre ele por ser a primeira apresentação após o acidente e que a imprensa não parava de especular a seu respeito, espreitando com a obsessão típica de  _paparazzi._  Kai e o staff tinham feito o possível para blindá-lo durante o tempo da recuperação, mas em breve isso não seria o suficiente. Embora o loiro passasse a maior parte do tempo tocando e aparentemente concentrado, todos imaginavam a tensão e faziam tudo que estava ao alcance para manter o ambiente calmo e descontraído. Por sorte estava dando certo.

A única coisa que não estava certo era justamente o que tanto desejava. Yuu tinha receio de se aproximar e invadir o espaço de Kouyou. Por mais próximos que estivessem o mais novo evitava grandes proximidades. Participava de algumas conversas, era educado, mas parecia pouco à vontade a sua presença, ainda mais se estivessem sozinhos. Essa reserva doía, mesmo sabendo que fizera por merecer aqueles gestos por parte dele. Também ficava magoado ao vê-lo sorrindo para os outros, cada vez mais seguro quanto à acolhida deles, mas ainda manter-se tão distante de si. Não como antes do  _live_  que decidira tudo, quando reclamava de sua frieza e queria tê-lo próximo pelo simples fato de serem companheiros de banda e, portanto, devessem ser amigos. Talvez porque agora soubesse de suas razões e fizera tão pouco para ter algo em troca por parte dele.

Apenas esperava que um dia isso pudesse mudar, mas às vezes julgava que poderia não aguentar esperar tanto tempo. Decidiu para si mesmo esperar e pensar nisso somente depois do  _live_ , que era um momento crucial para ambos. Depois disso, o jeito era esperar. Apenas não sabia pelo que. De qualquer modo talvez não demorasse a descobrir. Faltava apenas um dia: ou melhor, somente algumas horas, das quais boa parte delas seriam mal dormidas.

 

ooOOoo

Pessoas famosas normalmente demonstram estarem habituadas às consequências do sucesso. Algumas até viciadas pela exposição frequente à mídia.

Takashima Kouyou era famoso, mas quando chegou ao local do  _live_  junto com a banda e tiveram de usar outra entrada para ter acesso ao teatro, chegou à conclusão de que talvez não estivesse lidando com as verdadeiras consequências da fama pelo menos até aquele momento. O turbilhão de repórteres esperando nas portarias lhe parecia anormal e não se lembrava de alguma vez ter visto ou passado por algo parecido antes. Lembrava a ele um bando de abutres: uma imagem mental que o fez se retesar quase instantaneamente.

— Tá tudo bem? – sussurrou Aoi, talvez notando sua tensão.

—  _Hai_ , tudo ok.

Engoliu em seco ao dar a resposta, mas tentou parecer o mais natural possível. Sabia que estava sendo observado atentamente e não pretendia dar motivos para mais alarme entre os companheiros, especialmente atrair a atenção de Aoi. Apenas continuou olhando pela janela, observando a quantidade deles que se amontoavam, tentando entender o que eles pretendiam com isso.

Não se lembrava de ter visto ou ouvido comentários sobre jornalistas enquanto esteve internado ou em recuperação na casa dos seus pais. Soube por outras bocas que havia uma expectativa muito grande a respeito de seu retorno, lera boa parte dos artigos e notícias que saíram a seu respeito... Mas ver aquilo fez com que se parecesse ter sido um anônimo pelo menos até o dia do acidente e dali para frente houvesse se transformado em um  _popstar._

Decidido a não pensar mais no assunto desceu da van junto com os outros e seguiu-os. Era hora de estar completamente focado com os últimos preparativos e talvez nem fosse tão complicado. O  _backstage_  era tão agitado que às vezes mal tinham tempo de olhar para os lados ou falar de algum assunto sem ser o trabalho. Talvez também não desse tempo de pensar.

Sem grande demora logo se uniu aos demais nos preparativos. Passagem de som, maquiagem, figurino, marcações de palco... Um checklist cansativo para colocar em ordem e garantir que tudo saísse bem. O tempo passava rápido, mas isso não parecia ser suficiente para se desligar da tensão. E sempre que tentava se esquecer disso, tudo que lhe vinha à mente era o conselho na voz de Yuu.

_— (...) Isso é bobagem, eles precisam vender jornal e escrevem qualquer merda que possa chamar a atenção. Todo mundo sabe que você é o melhor de nós cinco._

Quando ele lhe dissera isso fizera questão de não levar a sério, mas seu cérebro parecia contradizer a afirmação. Enquanto lidava com tudo o que tinha de lidar fizera o possível para esquecer as palavras do mais velho, mas agora elas vinham com toda força.

Havia sinceridade nas palavras de Aoi. Às vezes Uruha gostava de ter ouvido aquilo, outras vezes tentava argumentar consigo mesmo que isso era apenas um gesto educado e tão típico do moreno. O problema era precisar que aquilo fosse verdadeiro o bastante para lhe acalmar quando precisasse entrar no palco.

Logo se encaminharam para entrada do palco, prontos para entrarem na ordem combinada. Primeiro Kai, em seguida Uruha, Reita, Aoi e Ruki. Apertou as mãos, tentando impedi-las de tremer, mas era difícil. Faltava tão pouco... Tão pouco.

Deveria ter ido embora e saído da banda quando teve a chance.

— Tudo bem, Uru? – Kai perguntou. Tudo que o loiro ofereceu como resposta foi um menear da cabeça, tentando ser o mais simples possível.

Viu-o estalar o pescoço e alongar os ombros antes de subir as escadas, em um aquecimento mais que comum antes de se apresentar. Viu cada um deles com o seu próprio ritual e tentou se concentrar nos seus também. E Kouyou faria dos seus rituais verdadeiros duelos consigo mesmo por um tempo infinito se não fosse sentir um toque em seus ombros e também os outros se juntando a sua volta cada um com sorriso no rosto e a voz de Yuu soar quase naquelas mesmas palavras com as quais tentava se sentir seguro.

— Kou-chan, não precisa se preocupar. Vai correr tudo bem. Você é o melhor de todos nós. Vai dar certo.

Kouyou custou a acreditar que aquilo pudesse ser real. De início pensou ter sido algum sonho, ou alguma lembrança mais forte daquela vez em que Yuu lhe tomara o jornal das mãos enquanto lia mais um entre tantos artigos que questionavam como seria tocar após o acidente. Mas não era sonho nem nada parecido: Aoi estava sorrindo para ele e tocando levemente seu braço, os outros a sua volta o encorajavam, batiam em seu ombro e trocavam gracejos bem humorados e de incentivo que não conseguia entender ou discernir muito bem porque as palavras do moreno tomavam todos os espaços de sua mente. Sentiu o abraço de cada um deles, e retribuiu a todos, mas como um ato instintivo embora afetuoso e também grato. Sua mente estava concentrada no que não devia, mas do qual resolvera dar um crédito pelo menos uma vez.

Kai subiu ao palco e logo seria a sua vez. E quando chegou a sua, virou-se de volta para eles na escada, permitindo-se um gracejo, rindo e jogando um beijinho para os demais. Procurou não olhar para ninguém em especial, tentou não ver a reação do moreno, mas sabia que ele também sorria. Só que distraído por suas próprias emoções simplesmente não notou a forma com que era observado por ele.

Virou-se e subiu as escadas. Ao pisar no palco um frio lhe subiu pela espinha e após pegar sua guitarra, ao aparecer sob a luz dos holofotes a reação do público foi estrondosa, quase assustadora. Os gritos da plateia tomando a forma do seu nome, chamando por ele, saudando-o de uma forma que jamais sonhara. Sentiu os olhos úmidos e sem saber bem como reagir diante daquele carinho todo fez uma mesura ao público, sem se importar com os flashes das câmeras de jornalistas pipocando em seu rosto de forma incontrolável. Simplesmente deixou de lado, indo para a sua posição, aguardando a entrada dos outros e se concentrando no que havia se preparado por tanto tempo.

E quando a bateria de Kai começou a soar, não teve nenhuma dúvida ou hesitação do que deveria ser feito.

 

ooOOoo

Quando estavam em um  _live_  mal tinham tempo de pensar. Seria pedir demais raciocinar em meio a uma explosão de som, cores e vozes então tudo que podiam fazer era deixar-se levar por todas as sensações que estivessem à volta. Os cinco sabiam que era isso que o público esperava, portanto deixavam-se levar sem pensar duas vezes. E em sua volta, Uruha levara isso a sério.

Aoi gostou de ver a disposição nos gestos de Kouyou. Há tempos não o via tão à vontade assim em cima de um palco e ficava feliz em ver como as coisas estavam se encaixando. O sorriso do loiro vinha fácil e como todos os sorrisos dele era algo que gostava muito de apreciar e que desejava um dia ter pelo menos um deles dirigido a si. Uruha estava brincando com todos, correspondendo aos gracejos e fanservice dos outros rapazes que vinham e lhe provocavam de forma leve. Mas sequer se aproximara muito de si, limitando-se a seguir os outros. Como naqueles tempos que o moreno sinceramente queria deixar para trás, Kouyou só interagia o quanto fosse necessário para deixar as  _fujoshi_  contentes e nada mais. Saber disso o deixou triste, mas estava decidido a fazer diferente.

Colocando seu melhor sorriso nos lábios, começou a ir em direção de Kouyou, correndo pelo palco, depois chegando de mansinho, indo até ele com passinhos que variavam entre algo engraçado e sensual. O loiro muito pouco notou de sua aproximação nesse momento, distraído como sempre, então se fez notar do jeito que melhor sabia: na base do susto, chegando de lado e batendo seu ombro no dele, desequilibrando-o levemente e quase o fazendo errar. Quase, pois se Kouyou estava distraído com o que acontecia em volta, certamente o mesmo não acontecia com a guitarra.

Sem esperar entender a forma como ele lhe olhava apenas riu para o loiro, mostrando a língua e rebolando com todo o gingado que seria possível para fazer com que ele risse e também brincasse. E em um desafio desses era de se esperar que Uruha não ficasse de fora. Também com um sorriso descontraído nos lábios, acabou aceitando a brincadeira. Sem que nada mais fosse preciso, os dois fizeram acontecer: o som dos acordes em plena harmonia. Mais que uma questão de ensaio, aquilo tinha a ver com talento e entrosamento.

A harmonia da qual tanto sentira falta quando a situação entre eles ficou insustentável estava ali novamente, encantando a todos que estavam a sua volta. Sentiu o coração aquecido por aquilo, sem saber se poderia encarar como um primeiro sinal de que talvez as coisas pudessem se encaixar. Talvez demorasse, talvez o seu desejo recém-admitido jamais se concretizasse, mas fosse como fosse, pelo menos era um começo.


	7. Revelações Veladas

Apesar de divertido, quase sempre tocar em  _lives_  era exaustivo. Era a essência do que faziam, amavam aquilo, mas às vezes a maior parte das sensações não passava de turbilhões e era desse jeito que Kouyou se sentia naquele momento. Tudo muito acelerado, rápido demais para alguém já tão distraído naturalmente.

Não conseguiria guardar tudo em sua memória, mas tinha a sensação de que tudo que realmente importava vinha em sua mente como se fossem flashes: a forma como foram ovacionados, o jeito como gritavam seu nome, o comentário do Ruki no intervalo para o encore de que nunca haviam feito um live tão empolgante assim... Depois o encore final, o encerramento da apresentação com a performance de Miseinen e o confete prateado fazendo um contraste bonito com todas as cores e luzes ao redor, o jeito como lhe abraçaram no fim antes que saíssem do palco... Fragmentos de lembranças às quais desejava terem sido maiores, porém talvez mais tarde pudessem ser despertadas novamente. No mais, tentava sinceramente concentrar-se no que diziam os outros enquanto descia as escadas, mas tudo parecia longe demais para entender.

Sentia-se tão estranho... Sentia frio e uma sensação esquisita no estômago. Apertou o corrimão com um pouco mais de força, tentando suplantar a fraqueza súbita em suas pernas. Faltava pouco, estava quase no último degrau e Aoi ainda estava descendo em sua frente, mas no último instante tudo pareceu girar ao seu redor. Ainda escutou alguém gritar, mas pouco entendeu do que se tratava porque a pouca força que tinha pareceu evaporar.

_— AOI!_

Sentiu alguém enlaçando seu corpo com firmeza e se assustou com o gesto. Ouviu vozes a sua volta, altas e agitadas, mas pouco conseguiu compreender o que diziam. Abriu os olhos, mas bastou isso para que tudo novamente parecesse fora de foco, piorando sua náusea. Não conseguiu distinguir que era Yuu quem lhe segurava, muito menos que todos os outros estavam muito perto. Era como se estivesse flutuando e por mais que tentasse não conseguia entender nada.

_— O que houve? O que está acontecendo com ele?_

_— Não sei, Kai. Acho que ele desmaiou._

_— Vem, vem Aoi. Traz ele pra cá._

Sentiu-se flutuar mais uma vez quando o moreno amparou novamente seu corpo e o pegou no colo, ajudado por Reita. Sem distinguir muita coisa, sentiu que o deitaram em algum lugar macio. Tudo o que parecia estar a sua volta era agitação. Vozes agitadas e ansiosas não paravam de soar em murmúrios que não conseguia entender, que às vezes lhe chamava e outras pareciam discutir. Um monte de coisas que deveria escutar, mas que estavam perdidas em meio ao torpor.

_— Kou-chan, está ouvindo? O que está sentindo?_

—  _Acho que ele não esta ouvindo, Ru-san (...)_

_— Ele tá gelado, Kai..._

_— (...) Alguém chama o socorro, PORRA!_

_— Podem ficar calmos, pessoal. Está tudo bem, (...) Ie, não há nada errado com ele. (...) Hai, Uke-san, foi só ansiedade e cansaço. Takashima-san se esforçou demais hoje e isso é normal pelo menos no caso dele. Deixem-no descansar, daqui a pouco provavelmente deve acordar meio fraco, mas é normal._

_— (...) Precisamos ajeitar as coisas, está quase na hora de voltar pro hotel, mas não dá pra deixar o Kou sozinho..._

_— (...) Eu fico com ele até acabarem. (...) Tudo bem, não tem problema. Qualquer coisa eu chamo vocês. (...) Tá, Kai. Se ele acordar eu faço ele tomar esse suco._

Ainda em seu torpor escutou passos e sons que pareciam ser na porta. Escutou também algumas últimas palavras, porém ininteligíveis até que tudo parecesse ficar repentinamente quieto. E das vozes, nada parecia ter restado a não ser uma que repentinamente começou a pronunciar palavras que só poderia escutar em sonhos.

 

ooOOoo

O burburinho de um fim de  _live_ quase sempre era intenso, mas a despeito do cansaço de todos, Aoi estava feliz e satisfeito. O show fora um sucesso absoluto e que certamente daria muito para os fãs e jornalistas falarem. Com certeza estaria no ranking de momentos mais marcantes do The GazettE, com toda a justiça.

Estava feliz por sentir que as coisas talvez pudessem começar a se ajeitar. Ao contrário dos  _lives_ anteriores Kouyou pareceu muito à vontade em se apresentar, e a despeito de tudo mais que pudesse ter sido dito ou escrito, a verdade era que Uruha tinha colocado o palco abaixo e tocado melhor do que nunca. Vê-lo se recuperando, saber que Kouyou estava aos poucos voltando para eles era melhor do que tudo. Bem mais relevante que a dor nas pernas e nos braços que estava sentindo naquele momento.

— AOI!

Um grito interrompeu os pensamentos e, em alerta, virou-se para trás deparando-se com o loiro que naquele momento estava caindo. Instintivamente amparou o mais alto, segurando-o pela cintura e impedindo que se machucasse, mas mal conseguindo se manter em pé pela rapidez com que as coisas aconteceram.

Com cuidado, levou o corpo do loiro até o chão procurando uma posição melhor, acomodando-o em seus braços e tentando ver seu rosto.

— Uru! Uru, tá ouvindo?

Sem que fosse preciso mais que dois segundos todos pareceram surgir a sua volta, agachando-se ao lado. Todos preocupados e sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

— O que houve? – perguntou o baterista, aproximando-se e tentando tomar a frente da situação, como condizia o seu papel de líder. – O que está acontecendo com ele?

— Não sei, Kai. Acho que ele desmaiou.

— Vem, vem Aoi. Traz ele pra cá, pro camarim – disse Yutaka, apontando para o cômodo. Sem pensar duas vezes, acomodou novamente o corpo do mais novo e levantou-o, pegando-o no colo com a ajuda de Reita, levando-o para o camarim e deitando-o no sofá.

— Kou-chan, está ouvindo? – Ruki tentou perguntar, assim que o viu abrir os olhos — O que está sentindo?

— Acho que ele não está ouvindo, Ru-san.

— Ele tá gelado, Kai. – interrompeu Yuu, preocupado ao tocar o rosto e as mãos do loiro. Estava tudo tão bem... O que estava acontecendo agora?

— Alguém chama o socorro, PORRA! – gritou Reita, já claramente nervoso em ver seu amigo daquele jeito, e fazendo isso ele mesmo, sem esperar alguma reação dos outros. Em resposta ao chamado, sem demora entrou uma equipe no camarim para examiná-lo. Aoi e os outros se afastaram um pouco para deixar espaço aos outros, que já estavam em pleno conhecimento de tudo que precisavam saber a respeito de Kouyou e de sua saúde. Ainda assim observaram tudo atentamente, mantendo-se em alerta e respondendo de pronto a todas as perguntas que eles faziam.

— Ok, podem ficar calmos, pessoal. Está tudo bem.

— Como assim  _"tudo bem"?_  – perguntou Akira, incomodado talvez com o uso de uma expressão como aquela para se referir ao amigo inconsciente. Tinha levado um susto muito grande para aceitar uma resposta que pudesse lhe soar falsa.

— Não há mesmo nada errado com ele?

—  _Ie,_ Uke-san. Não há nada errado. Foi só ansiedade e cansaço. Takashima-san se esforçou demais hoje e isso é normal pelo menos no caso dele. Deixem-no descansar, daqui a pouco provavelmente deve acordar meio fraco, mas é normal.

— Tem certeza disso? – arriscou-se a perguntar, também preocupado com aquele diagnóstico.

— Absoluta. Ele ficou muito tempo afastado. Esse foi o primeiro  _live_  depois do acidente, então é normal que tenha sido desgastante. – o mais velho da equipe médica levantou-se, escrevendo algo em um bloco de papel, arrancando uma das folhas e entregando para Kai. — Ele vai precisar comer alguma coisa quando acordar. Alimentos leves é a melhor indicação. É bom mantê-lo hidratado também, então água e suco são aconselháveis. Amanhã Takashima-san certamente estará melhor, mas ainda assim é recomendável que ele descanse por mais dois ou três dias. Por via das dúvidas poderemos providenciar alguns exames para checar com certeza, mas por hora, é realmente só isso.

Viu Kai agradecer ao homem e acompanhar a saída deles do camarim. Bastou que saíssem para que os outros se aproximassem novamente, observando o guitarrista loiro a procura de qualquer coisa que eles não tivessem notado. De qualquer modo, a expressão de todos já era mais leve depois daquele diagnóstico.

— Bom, precisamos ajeitar as coisas para ir embora. Está quase na hora de voltarmos pro hotel, mas não dá pra deixar o Kou sozinho.

— Não tem problema, Kai. Eu fico com ele até acabarem.

— Tem certeza, Yuu? Talvez ainda demore um pouco... Uns 20 minutos se formos rápidos.

— Tudo bem, não tem problema. Qualquer coisa eu chamo vocês. O que não dá é pra deixar ele sozinho nesse meio tempo.

Sentiu o olhar atento de Reita sobre si. Parecia não gostar da ideia de deixa-lo sozinho com Uruha, talvez temendo algum embate, ou alguma situação que pudesse novamente constranger seu amigo de infância. Tentou não se importar, sabendo que ele tinha suas razões para agir dessa forma.

— Bom, tem suco ali no frigobar. Se ele acordar antes disso, por favor...

— Tá, Kai. Se ele acordar eu faço ele tomar esse suco. – completou a fala do líder, um misto de humor e impaciência. — Não se preocupem. Eu chamo vocês caso seja necessário.

Por fim todos concordaram, e cansados pelo susto e dispostos a darem a noite como encerrada da melhor forma possível, acabaram saindo para deixar tudo arrumado. Estava sozinho com o loiro, ainda inconsciente.

Sentou-se no chão, próximo a ele, apoiando a cabeça no assento macio do sofá e observando-o atentamente. E sem que pudesse pensar muito, as palavras começaram a sair de sua boca em voz baixa.

— Não faz mais isso comigo, Kou-chan. Eu não sei se aguento mais um susto desses. – disse, tocando levemente a mão do mais novo. — Acho que já estou velho demais para essas coisas. Sei que fui um idiota com você e que não ando merecendo muita coisa, mas  _onegai,_ não faz isso de novo.

Era estranho falar com alguém que não estava escutando, mas estranhamente sentiu-se bem com aquilo. Talvez por ter falado, ou pela perspectiva de colocar em voz alta algo que lhe sufocava há muito tempo. Não sabia dizer quais eram as suas razões. Sem que pudesse ou quisesse se controlar, os pensamentos foram tomando voz.

— Eu queria poder voltar atrás, Uru. – disse, mudando de posição, tentando vê-lo melhor. — Não só a respeito do acidente, mas de tudo. Queria poder voltar à noite daquele  _live_ e fazer tudo diferente. Eu fui um idiota esse tempo todo... Eu nunca esqueci, sabia? Aquele beijo que você me deu... Eu sinto o gosto dele até hoje. Eu nunca consegui esquecer.

Hesitante, permitiu-se fazer uma breve carícia nos cabelos de Kouyou que não esboçou nenhuma reação. Odiou vê-lo daquele jeito. Fazia com que se lembrasse das horas passadas naquele hospital esperando qualquer notícia, qualquer boa nova que pudesse fazer com que tudo não se perdesse. Lembrava também de tudo o que queria lhe dizer desde aquele dia e talvez não fosse conseguir mais esconder.

— Eu me arrependo tanto do que eu fiz naquele dia, Kou. Eu queria ter te beijado de novo, mas fui um idiota e fiz tudo que não devia. Eu estava com medo, sabia? Eu tinha medo do que eu sentia e acabei te agredindo porque não conseguia me controlar. Eu passava o dia inteiro longe, mas a verdade era que eu sonhava com você todas as noites. E quando aconteceu  _aquilo_  eu tive tanto medo de te perder, tanto medo...

Yuu sentiu a garganta doer ao se lembrar da forma como recebera a notícia. De como simplesmente correra ao encontro dos outros, que a esta altura se preparavam para ir ao hospital. Lembrava-se de cada palavra dos médicos a respeito dos riscos e das probabilidades. Lembrava-se, sobretudo de rezar e querer se agarrar ao que pudesse para não perder as esperanças. Tudo aquilo ainda estava presente nos seus pesadelos.

— Lembra daquele dia em que nós fomos embora do hospital? Eu tinha tanta coisa para te dizer. Queria dizer tanta coisa, mas você me mandou embora e achei melhor não te confrontar... Queria te pedir perdão por tudo que fiz. Dizer que nunca tive tanto medo quanto naqueles dias porque achei que ia perder tudo. Que eu ia perder você sem dizer que te amava. – abaixou a cabeça sentindo-se tolo diante do mais novo. — Aliás, eu já perdi tudo na verdade. Hoje eu daria tudo pra ter uma chance com você, mas sei que não posso ter esperanças, não é? Seria pedir demais. Sei que nunca mais você vai me aceitar de novo, que nunca vai acreditar em mim... Mas eu queria tanto, Kou. Queria tanto poder fazer diferente...

Não soube quanto tempo se passou, mas não demorou muito para que os outros voltassem, demonstrando preocupação pelo estado de Kouyou, em saber que ele ainda não tinha acordado. Porém confiando na orientação dada pelo médico da equipe resolveram ir embora. Todos juntaram suas coisas e com a ajuda de Reita, Yuu novamente pegou-o no colo, levando-o para a van e acomodando-o em um dos bancos, atando o cinto de segurança e sentando-se ao seu lado logo em seguida. Após acomodarem Kouyou os demais fizeram o mesmo, finalmente saindo da casa de shows e dando graças por dar a noite como encerrada. Estavam satisfeitos pelo resultado do  _live_ , mas também exaustos e preocupados pelo estado do guitarrista.

Cansado e preocupado, Yuu não se deu conta de muito do que estava a sua volta nem se preocupava em escutar o que os outros estavam conversando. Tudo lhe soava muito distante. Estava tenso por causa de Kouyou e não achava que fosse conseguir relaxar tão cedo depois de tudo.

— Yuu, como ele está? – perguntou Ruki em voz baixa próximo ao ouvido, sentado no banco logo atrás ao seu.

— Tudo na mesma. Ele não acordou, nem se mexeu. Deve estar realmente cansado.

— E você? Você está bem?

—  _Hai_ , estou.

— Não parece.

— Só estou cansado.

— Cansado e preocupado.

— É, isso também.

— Ele está bem, Yuu. Vai ficar tudo bem.

O moreno meneou a cabeça, concordando. Sabia que ele ia ficar bem. O problema era quanto a si mesmo. Desde que conseguira finalmente dizer as palavras que queria, tudo pareceu ter sido colocado em uma nova perspectiva. Algo mais triste, porém ao menos mais sincero. Admitira ter perdido tudo e que talvez nunca mais tivesse uma chance novamente. Isso também doía muito.

— Eu sei. Quem talvez não fique bem sou eu. Não sei mais por quanto tempo vou aguentar isso.

— Do que está falando? – perguntou o vocalista com um pouco mais de tensão na voz.

— Você sabe.

Sim, provavelmente ele ainda se lembrava, pois passou um tempo calado. Ínfimo, mas algo considerável em se tratando de Matsumoto Takanori, que sempre parecia ter uma resposta pronta para tudo.

— Você precisa contar isso pra ele, Yuu.

Não queria ter aquele tipo de conversa. Estava preocupado demais para pensar em si mesmo. Queria um pouco de paz para pensar direito nos últimos acontecimentos afinal fora tudo rápido demais, mas sabia que não ia conseguir dissuadir o vocalista. Era melhor falar, mesmo que houvesse outras pessoas ao redor.

Sinceramente? Não se importava mais se alguém escutasse. Tudo que fizera fora por medo do que os outros iriam dizer e para que? Talvez fosse melhor assumir a verdade sobre o que sentia em voz alta. Talvez isso pudesse trazer alguma dignidade depois de tudo.

— Contar como? Depois que joguei tudo fora?  _Ie._ – balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso triste e resignado nos lábios fartos. — Ele nunca vai me aceitar, Ruki. A essa altura de campeonato nem mesmo como um amigo. E pior é que ele vai ter toda a razão.

— Mas se você o ama precisa pelo menos tentar, e...

— Não posso fazer isso, nem tenho esse direito. – interrompeu-o, sem sequer pensar nas palavras do menor — Não posso estragar tudo agora. Isso só vai machuca-lo mais e não quero mais ser motivo de mágoa. Mesmo se eu o dissesse nunca acreditaria em mim. Estou lutando para ter o mínimo, Ruki. Eu queria voltar no tempo e mudar tudo, mas não posso. Estou lutando para ter as migalhas dele porque diante de tudo que eu joguei fora, eu sei que é tudo que posso ter, mas não me importo. Não vou estragar tudo de novo, não...

Acabou sendo interrompido por um som de tosse. Olhou para o lado e viu o loiro tossindo, tentando erguer o corpo para se livrar de algum desconforto e sorriu quase imediatamente por vê-lo acordado. A sensação de alívio pareceu ser a mesma para todos, que logo se viraram para ver o que era.

— PORRA KOUYOU! Por Kami-sama, finalmente! – a voz de Reita se fez presente, assustando visivelmente o guitarrista, que ainda parecia desorientado.

— O que... O que houve? – perguntou o loiro com a voz falha ainda por causa da tosse.

— Quanta delicadeza, Akira... – comentou Ruki, gracejando com o namorado, mas com tom de advertência. — Dá pra pegar leve?

— Você desmaiou quando estávamos voltando pro  _backstage_. Se o  _live_  foi cansativo pra gente imagina pra você, depois de tudo? – Kai se apressou em explicar. — Agora estamos voltando pro hotel. Como você está? Sente alguma coisa?

— Eu estou bem. – o loiro apressou-se em responder, na certa não gostando de ser alvo de tanta atenção. Yuu já vinha notando que ele parecia constrangido quando isso acontecia, especialmente se fosse por sua saúde. — Só um pouco de dor de cabeça...

— Ok, então assim que chegarmos você vai poder comer alguma coisa e descansar. Espero que o trânsito colabore pra que isso seja rápido. – disse o líder, virando-se no banco à frente para entregar uma garrafa de plástico a Kouyou. — É suco, o médico recomendou que você tomasse.

Viu Kouyou pegar a garrafa e dar um gole do líquido sem grande vontade, recostando-se no banco macio e fechando os olhos em seguida. Ainda temeu que ele estivesse passando mal, mas ficou pouco mais calmo em lembrar que seria normal que ele sentisse sono e fraqueza.

Passaram algum tempo ainda na van porque o trânsito não era dos melhores, mas não demoraram a chegar ao destino. Quando desceram do veículo, o loiro pareceu mais constrangido ainda por precisar de ajuda. Ainda havia tentado descer sozinho, mas além de sua sensação de fraqueza ser visível todos quiseram oferecer braços e ombros para ajuda-lo. Talvez se sentisse dessa forma por não estar mais acostumado com tanta atenção, afinal sendo deixado de lado por tanto tempo talvez tudo o mais parecesse ter acontecido de forma muito repentina. Por fim, Kai assumiu a responsabilidade de leva-lo ao quarto, deixando os demais integrantes na recepção para cuidar da entrada enquanto isso.

Todos se mantiveram atentos aos dois quando entraram no elevador e Aoi não seria uma exceção no momento. Viu Kouyou andar a passos lentos, sendo amparado firmemente por Kai e quis estar ali no lugar dele. Queria estar sendo ele a ajudar o loiro, mas sabia que já havia tido muito quando o deixaram tomando conta dele enquanto arrumavam as coisas para ir embora. Sabia também que ele ficaria incomodado com sua presença então tentava se conformar com a ideia.

Ouvia o baterista fazer perguntas ao mais alto, se estava bem, se sentia alguma coisa. Uruha dizia que sim, mas óbvio que o líder não cairia tão fácil na lábia de alguém que queria mais era fugir de tantos cuidados. Estava junto com os outros enquanto o  _manager_  cuidava de solicitar algumas coisas no balcão da recepção quando viu os dois entraram no elevador e notou também quando ele olhou em sua direção. Havia algo diferente naquele olhar, mas não sabia dizer o que era nem o que queria dizer. Durou apenas dois segundos, mas sabia apenas que era algo novo. E cada um com seus itens resolvidos, começaram a esperar os outros para subirem juntos. Já Kai demorou quinze minutos para juntar-se ao restante da banda, que aguardava discretamente no corredor.

— Ele está bem. – disse o baterista ao fechar a porta do quarto. — Está se sentindo fraco e cansado, mas é normal. Amanhã ele estará melhor. Tudo ok.

O baterista estava sorrindo discretamente enquanto dava a resposta, então Yuu permitiu-se sentir algum alívio. Ainda estava preocupado, mas pouco poderia fazer nesse momento então decidiu seguir o conselho do líder a respeito de descansarem. Sem aceitar o convite para jantar, acabou indo para o quarto onde sabia que talvez não conseguisse dormir depois de tudo. Muita coisa havia acontecido e muito também havia vindo à tona. Agora precisava pensar. Pelo menos isso.

 

ooOOoo

Do outro lado da porta, Kouyou estava a sós com suas poucas conclusões e com suas muitas dúvidas. Não sabia o que pensar nem o que fazer. Tudo bem que a situação em si não fosse nenhuma novidade, mas as circunstâncias eram completamente diferentes.

Será que tinha mesmo ouvido tudo aquilo? Era de verdade e não uma alucinação estranha? As palavras que ouvira mais pareciam peças de quebra-cabeças sem a menor coerência. Não sabia como uni-las, muito menos como interpretá-las. E a esta altura do campeonato não sabia se deveria tentar. Talvez fosse melhor deixar o assunto para depois, ou para nunca mais, quem sabe?

Deixar de lado era o sensato, o seguro, mas quem disse que isso significava algo? Deveria significar, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia seu coração aquecido pelo pouco que escutara.

_"Queria poder voltar à noite daquele live e fazer tudo diferente. Eu fui um idiota esse tempo todo... Eu nunca esqueci, sabia? Aquele beijo que você me deu... Eu sinto o gosto dele até hoje. Eu nunca consegui esquecer."_

Ok, aquela história parecia ser boa demais para ser verdade. Afinal por quanto tempo não sonhara com a ideia de ser correspondido? Talvez tivesse sonhado, ou sua imaginação estivesse pregando peças. Era bom demais para ser verdade e depois de tudo que passara e de tudo que fizera para manter-se longe simplesmente não conseguia acreditar assim tão fácil.

Ainda tentara descobrir mais e assim convencer a si mesmo de que se tratava apenas de algo que gostaria de interpretar com mais importância do que gostaria, mas a resposta fora inconclusiva. Quando Kai lhe levava ao quarto, acabou criando a coragem para começar a entrar no assunto, perguntando realmente o que havia acontecido. A pergunta era genérica o bastante para não causar suspeitas então se sentiu minimamente seguro.

_— Kai, o que houve comigo afinal? Como aconteceu?_

_— Como aconteceu acho que sei menos que você. Estávamos descendo as escadas e voltando pro backstage quando eu vi você caindo. O Aoi te segurou e como você não acordava, te levamos pro camarim. A equipe médica te examinou, disse que estava tudo bem então achamos melhor voltar pro hotel o quanto antes. Não se lembra de nada mesmo?_

_— Só me lembro de ter tido a impressão de que estava caindo e que o Aoi tinha me segurado. Depois disso só me lembro de ter acordado na van._ – mentiu Kouyou que acordara bem antes, ainda no camarim, mas acabou fingindo e adiando seu despertar porque começara a escutar as palavras de Aoi. — _Aliás, sei lá, ele me pareceu meio estranho... Notou alguma coisa diferente nele, Kai? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

 _— Ie, não aconteceu nada. Ele estava preocupado com você._ – viu o moreno respondendo, com a expressão levemente tensa de quem escolhe bem as palavras e opta por esconder alguma coisa. — _Todo mundo ficou, mas eu não o via desse jeito desde o seu acidente. Deve ter sido um susto imenso pro Yuu te ver daquele jeito de novo._

As palavras de Yutaka ficaram em sua mente mesmo após várias horas assim como o modo que Yuu havia lhe dirigido o olhar quando estava no elevador. Sabia que Kai havia omitido algo importante daquela conversa afinal escutou o que Yuu tinha dito e também que aquilo fora dito alto o bastante para que vários também escutassem. Sabia que independente do que o líder houvesse escutado, ele seria discreto o bastante para se calar.

Seria possível mesmo que, depois de tudo que tinham passado, o moreno também pudesse corresponder? Que teria coragem o bastante de admitir tudo isso, inclusive o seu arrependimento, em voz alta?

Aquilo era quase uma piada pronta. Os deuses realmente deviam ter um senso de humor muito aguçado para tornarem aquilo uma realidade. E agora não sabia o que fazer, mas precisava tomar alguma decisão.

Fechou os olhos, respirando pesadamente. Tinha amado tanto em silêncio e passado por tantas coisas que tinha medo de confiar. Mas decidiu para si mesmo que se Yuu quisesse alguma coisa de si, teria de vir buscar.


	8. Ciúmes e Dúvidas

Os dias passaram rapidamente para o The GazettE. Uma semana desde o primeiro  _live_ com a presença de Uruha após o acidente e as coisas já vinham adotando um ritmo mais calmo. A repercussão finalmente estava passando e isso deu aos rapazes um pouco de tempo para se situar e descansarem antes de se envolverem em trabalho já que os últimos tempos foram extenuantes.

A primeira noite após o  _live_ tinha sido intensa para todos, especialmente para Yuu que sequer conseguira dormir, ainda sob a emoção da apresentação e ao mesmo tempo tenso pelo que tinha acontecido com Kouyou. Teve trabalho para se maquiar na manhã seguinte e esconder as olheiras e o ar de cansaço, mas não se importou. Apenas embalou sua insônia lendo os vários artigos e posts publicados logo após o show que eram unânimes em exaltar a volta do guitarrista loiro, destacando seu desempenho e exaltando a presença e a disposição invejável. Alguns deles ainda dedicaram espaço para palavras sobre superação, destacando o acidente e relatando boa parte do quadro clínico de Kouyou, mas disso Yuu preferiu não tomar parte. Ainda tinha verdadeiro terror em se lembrar daquilo e talvez por isso mesmo tivesse ficado tão apavorado quando Uruha desmaiou. E ainda com essas lembranças em mente, teve receio de que o celular tocasse durante a madrugada com algum alerta.

Como previsto, logo no dia seguinte Uruha foi submetido a diversos exames na tentativa de descobrir se havia algo de grave por trás daquele mal súbito. As notícias eram boas, e com exceção da recomendação do descanso, da alimentação reforçada e da necessidade de continuar tomando os remédios, o loiro estava bem o bastante para participar da agenda da banda mesmo sob fortes protestos dos rapazes e sob a promessa de voltarem para o hotel e obriga-lo a voltar para o repouso logo após o compromisso do dia.

Por fim os dias foram passando, a vigilância tornou-se mais relaxada, porém ainda presente e a vida, pouco a pouco, voltava ao normal. Mas claro, os olhares de Aoi nunca cessaram: ainda permaneciam sobre Kouyou, vigilantes e cuidadosos, ainda a espera de algum sinal. Qualquer um.

Já as palavras... Bom, era um outro caso. Ainda não conseguira se aproximar de Uruha. Tudo bem que estivesse sempre unido aos outros quando se tratava de vigilância e cuidado e que se dependesse de si talvez até fosse o pior de todos, mas não era o que queria. Seu desejo era conversar com ele, mas ainda temia algo, não sabia mais bem dizer o que era. Apenas mantinha-se por perto, como se isso pudesse fazer com que se sentisse mais corajoso quando algum bom momento chegasse.

E ao fim daquela primeira semana, lá estavam eles no local onde teriam o próximo  _live,_ vivendo a tensão típica de véspera. Estavam ocupados junto ao staff verificando iluminação, passando o som dos instrumentos e verificando a playlist. Todos muito compenetrados em suas respectivas tarefas e há um tempo considerável. O relógio marcava três e meia da tarde e a esta altura somente Yuu e Kouyou estavam no palco, cada um concentrado em sua própria tarefa, embora o moreno estivesse com sua atenção dividida. Portanto viu quase imediatamente quando o loiro desceu do palco e sentou-se em um dos bancos da primeira fila da plateia, jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos, respirando fundo. O gesto de Kouyou lhe deixou alarmado, lembrando de todos os problemas anteriores acabou deixando sua guitarra de lado e descendo do palco, indo até ele, já com a pergunta na ponta da língua.

— Kou-chan? – chamou, com a voz baixa, temendo incomodar. — Você está bem? Está sentindo alguma coisa?

O moreno viu os olhos castanhos se abrirem fitando-o de forma tranquila. Um olhar diferente daqueles que ele lhe dirigira durante os piores dias, embora ainda não tivesse conseguido interpretar o que isso significava. Parecia ser mais tranquilo, mais confiante. Não havia bem como saber. Só restava um dia ter a esperança de conseguir interpretá-lo.

— Está tudo bem, Aoi-san. Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

Aoi-san... Ainda aquele jeito formal de chama-lo. Infelizmente isso ainda não havia mudado, mas procurava não dar uma importância maior ao fato. Tinha algo mais importante a fazer.

— Bom, você tomou seus remédios hoje? Almoçou?

— Eu tomei os remédios, mas eu tinha tomado um café reforçado em casa e não senti fome antes de vir encontrar vocês. Mas isso não é nada, não precisa ficar preocupado.

— Eu me preocupo sim. – disse, sem parecer dar muita importância ao "está tudo bem" do guitarrista loiro. As últimas experiências a esse respeito não eram nada animadoras — Kou, são três e meia da tarde. Não pode ficar tomando os remédios sem se alimentar. Desse jeito vai acabar ficando doente de novo.

—  _Ie_ , não. Não estou com planos de tirar férias forçadas de novo por um bom tempo.

Yuu riu, acompanhando o sorrisinho de canto do loiro ao dar aquela resposta. Gostava de vê-lo sorrindo em sua presença, demonstrando um pouco mais de humor, mesmo que mórbido. Tentava ver cada coisinha daquelas como um bom sinal: cada sorrisinho, mesmo que pequeno, cada palavra que não soasse como mera formalidade ou educação. Tudo para que pudesse ter um pouco mais de coragem.

— Já que você não quer ter férias forçadas é melhor comer alguma coisa. Olha, tem um lugar legal aqui perto então eu posso te levar lá e... – dando-se conta do que estava dizendo acabou parando por ali, deixando a fala morrer antes que dissesse coisa pior. Não queria aborrecê-lo de nenhuma forma possível e isso realmente seria intimidade demais – Ou você pode ir com o Akira. O que não pode é ficar sem comer.

Viu a expressão pensativa do mais novo, como quem pesa as alternativas e tenta chegar a alguma conclusão. Yuu sentiu-se quase como se Kouyou pudesse ver através dele, mas não se importou. Preferia passar por aquilo ao ver a mágoa no olhar dele novamente.

— É, comer pode ser uma boa ideia. Pode ser com você mesmo. Acho que estou te devendo um café, não é?

Aoi sorriu ao escutar a resposta, surpreso por ele parecer tão calmo, tão receptivo e não queria perder essa chance por nada. Apenas concordou, tentando suavizar seu próprio sorriso embora sentisse que fosse impossível.

Viu-o levantar-se, indo em direção aos outros, ocupados em decidir alguma coisa que não parecia muito visível no momento. Foi atrás, curioso em saber como ele contaria e ficou absolutamente surpreso com a naturalidade com a qual simplesmente disse o que era para dizer, assim como a forma com a qual escutou e respondeu aos protestos dos outros.

— Mas como assim você não comeu nada, Kou-chan? Você não...

— Eu sei, Reita. Eu sei. Acredite, acabei de escutar esse sermão agorinha.

— Bom, podemos fazer uma pausa e irmos todos juntos. – disse Kai, ao que tudo indicava já planejando mentalmente o tempo de pausa e tudo o mais que fosse preciso.

— Não precisa, Kai-kun. Vocês ainda não terminaram com o que precisavam pro  _checklist_  enquanto nós dois já resolvemos a nossa parte. Não precisam parar tudo por minha causa. É só um lanche, não vamos demorar.

A concordância foi dada a contragosto, especialmente porque em geral sempre que havia um pretexto para uma pausa, ela era aproveitada sem menor pressa. Com a promessa solene por parte do mais novo de que iria se alimentar e sob o olhar intimidante de Reita, acabaram saindo do espaço do teatro. Yuu sequer conseguia acreditar que era realidade, que iria ter uma chance com Kouyou.

Não podia falhar.

 

ooOOoo

— Onde fica mesmo o lugar? – perguntou o loiro enquanto atravessava o teatro em busca da saída, tendo ao seu lado o guitarrista mais velho. Estava nervoso com aquilo, em ter aceitado um convite que viesse do outro, mas permitiu-se relaxar ao ver a reação dele, que estava tão nervoso quanto. Em enxergar naquilo alguma sinceridade.

Kouyou não esperava muito, mas também não achava que pudesse sair dali com alguma espécie de mágoa a mais. O jogo parecia completamente inverso dessa vez e se tudo que ouvira estivesse correto, as cartas eram suas.

— Fica aqui perto, na outra esquina mesmo. Nem vamos precisar andar muito. – completou Yuu como se fosse um bônus e o mais alto achou graça, lembrando-se do quanto o outro podia ser preguiçoso embora fosse inegavelmente dedicado ao trabalho. — Estive lá mais cedo então sei que é um lugar legal. Acho que vai gostar de lá.

Andaram lado a lado sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra, embora o loiro sentisse o olhar do mais velho sobre si em diversas ocasiões. Não demoraram a chegar, se acomodarem e ter o cardápio em mãos para pedir. Achou graça da cara que ele fez quando comentou por alto que tinha pensado em pedir um café, talvez julgando que isso pudesse piorar a dor de cabeça e culminar em uma nova internação por enxaqueca. Não que Yuu tivesse sido tão exagerado em perguntar se isso não atiçaria o mal estar, mas naquele momento os olhos escuros eram bastante compreensíveis. Acabou optando por uma vitamina e viu a forma como o guitarrista moreno ficou aliviado. Gostou daquilo. Sabia sim que estava sendo observado atentamente por ele, mas antes estava tão fechado em si mesmo que não conseguia enxergar as minúcias.

Verificando o cardápio, pôs-se a escolher entre as opções de sanduíches disponíveis. O mais velho ainda parecia atento, como se apenas estivesse esperando, talvez dar sua aprovação com relação a escolha. Kouyou ainda não conseguia entender bem a obsessão dos demais em vigiar sua alimentação. Entendia que isso pudesse vir dos seus pais ou de suas irmãs, mas não dos companheiros de banda. Imaginava que talvez fosse pelo fato de ainda estar tomando remédios fortes, ou quem sabe algo que os médicos tivessem lhes dito.

De qualquer modo não estranhava mais aquele cerco organizado, já encarava aquilo de uma outra forma. Claro que também havia o fato de se sentirem culpados pelo acidente, mas sabia também que havia amizade e acolhimento. Já entendera isso e estava trabalhando para se reaproximar sem grandes rancores. Ainda os tinha, ainda estava ressabiado, mas sentia as coisas mudando aos poucos. Preferia deixar que as coisas acontecessem sem euforia.

Já a respeito de Aoi não poderia dizer o mesmo. Escutara aquelas palavras, sentiu a sinceridade delas e estava começando a crer. Ok, mas isso não significava que iria tomar alguma iniciativa, pelo menos nenhuma além de ter aceitado o convite. Já bastava ter criado a situação dizendo a simples verdade sobre sua dor de cabeça e de forma que sabia que causaria preocupação. Era incentivo o bastante de sua parte e Yuu que não esperasse nada além disso.

Decidindo o que queria, cutucou o moreno para saber se ele queria algo também. Yuu acabou aceitando, mas ergueu a sobrancelha discretamente ao ver qual era o pedido, porém sem demonstrar muito mais reação que isso, como se estivesse tentando se controlar para não dizer nada. Não conseguiu interpretar a razão do gesto e aquilo despertou sua curiosidade.

— O que foi isso, Aoi-san?

— O que foi isso o que?

— Essa cara que você fez agora, quando respondi sobre o pedido.

— Hã... Nada. Foi só que... Ele é meio pequeno. É um lanche leve. – Yuu pareceu constrangido em responder, como se tivesse sido pego em flagrante por algo e estivesse pisando em ovos e tentando consertar a situação. — E você está há muito tempo sem comer...

— Não estou com tanta fome assim. – respondeu o loiro, um pouco irritado, mas tentando se controlar e não assustar mais o outro, pelo menos não mais que o absolutamente necessário. — Aliás, por que vocês fazem isso?

— Isso o que? – Yuu pareceu ainda mais confuso e constrangido.

— Isso. – repetiu, tentando frisar o que queria dizer, mas como sempre o deixando mais confuso ainda. — Essa marcação que vocês fazem em cima da minha alimentação. Kai e o Akira então ficam atrás de mim quase o dia inteiro, só faltam me telefonar nos dias de folga pra perguntar se almocei ou jantei e agora... Agora você também. Se o Ruki começar a fazer isso também eu realmente vou ficar assustado. Eu entendia isso quando acontecia na casa dos meus pais, mas não entendo agora. Por que isso?

Viu o moreno desviar o olhar, parecendo um pouco envergonhado, talvez embaraçado em dizer algo.

— Bom... Eu não sei se algum dia você teve noção do que realmente aconteceu naqueles dias do hospital, mas... Os médicos descobriram que você estava com anemia. Anemia profunda, talvez a ponto de você se sentir mal, mas nunca ter dito nada pra nós, e no fim isso agravou muito o seu estado... – ele fez uma pausa, abaixando a cabeça — Foi por pouco, Uru. Acho que ninguém entendeu como você conseguiu se recuperar do acidente, afinal... Mas a questão é que ainda não se recuperou da anemia e isso te deixa frágil. É por isso que todo mundo fica te vigiando. Nós temos medo de que você fique doente de novo.

Kouyou pesou aquelas palavras, surpreso com o que estava escutando. Ninguém nunca tinha dito nada a respeito de anemia na época em que esteve internado e nem nada assim. Lembrava vagamente de um dos médicos ter lhe perguntado a respeito de sua alimentação, mas nada em especial. Lembrava-se de consultas posteriores depois de ter alta que lhe indicavam a necessidade de se alimentar, mas nunca entendera bem do que se tratava.

— Não estou planejando ficar doente tão cedo, Aoi. – permitiu-se dizer, sem aborrecimentos e até com um leve humor, longe do cinismo com o qual encararia algo assim tempos antes, porém ainda desconfiado. — Muita mão de obra. Não compensa. Não precisa se preocupar.

— Não é como se eu pudesse deixar de fazer isso, Kou. Eu sempre vou me preocupar. Não vai passar tão cedo.

— Você... Ainda se sente culpado pelo que aconteceu? O acidente...

— Não é culpa, Kouyou. Tudo bem, ainda me sinto culpado por algumas coisas, não posso negar. Você pode dizer que não era eu quem estava dirigindo o caminhão, mas de alguma forma sei que foi o que  _eu_  fiz que te colocou nessa situação. Quando você sofreu o acidente eu percebi o tamanho do mal que te fiz esse tempo todo. Mas também foi quando isso aconteceu que percebi o quanto você era importante pra mim, o quanto você fazia falta. – viu o moreno levantando um pouco a cabeça, soando mais seguro por pelo menos alguns segundos e olhando pra si — Eu me preocupo porque me importo de verdade. Porque eu gosto de você...

Kouyou ergueu a sobrancelha, sem esperar ouvir aquele tipo de coisa de Aoi, e como se sua reação tivesse sido intimidadora de alguma forma, viu-o balbuciar, emendando as próprias palavras com algo não tão comprometedor.

— Nós... Nós todos gostamos muito de você e nos preocupamos por isso...

Achando graça, o loiro permitiu-se sorrir levemente, sentindo o coração aquecido por aquela falta de jeito do outro então decidiu encerrar aquilo antes que ele ficasse vermelho, ou constrangido demais para continuar.

— Tudo bem, Aoi. Não vou ficar irritado por causa disso ok? Eu entendi e já vi que vou ter de tolerar isso por um bom tempo, então vou tentar comer um pouco melhor. Se depois do sanduíche eu comer um doce como sobremesa você fica satisfeito? – perguntou, vendo o moreno menear a cabeça e concordar timidamente com a promessa.

Satisfeito com o breve acordo firmado entre eles, Kouyou sorriu discretamente, aceitando os gestos gentis de Yuu. Já tinha escutado o bastante para se permitir alguma coisa, pelo menos por hora.

 

ooOOoo

O passar dos dias vinha permitindo a Aoi o benefício de uma consciência tranquila. Mal conseguia acreditar, mas algo estava acontecendo: Kouyou parecia mais calmo, menos ressabiado, mais sorridente. Mais feliz. E aqueles pequenos indícios de felicidade lhe encantavam. Diante daquele sorriso de criança Yuu se permitia sorrir também, sentindo-se bem mesmo sabendo que era pouco. Estava bem assim então tentava desfrutar daquilo aos poucos, abrandando seus sentimentos de culpa.

Mas isso não o impedia de querer mais, de querer aquele sorriso e aquela felicidade para si. Queria que Uruha partilhasse aquilo consigo, ter a chance de dividir a vida com ele... E se permitia sonhar com isso mesmo que sua realidade não fosse a melhor possível. Por hora, sonhar era bastante.

_— Você deveria dizer isso a ele, Yuu. – disse Ruki uma vez, preocupado e tentando fazer algo para ajudar._

_— Ie, não posso._

_— Mas a situação entre vocês mudou e..._

_— Mudou sim, mas não posso fazer isso. O Kou está feliz e voltando pra nós. Se eu disser a coisa errada, tomar a atitude errada nem quero pensar no que aconteceria. Sem contar que talvez ele não me queira mais._

_— Não se deixa de amar alguém assim tão fácil._

_— Depois de tudo que fiz seria o mais lógico, Taka. E não seria de uma hora pra outra. Eu matei o que ele sentia um pouquinho a cada dia durante muito tempo. Agora, por mais que ele sorria pra mim e converse comigo isso pode não significar nada. Só quer dizer que ele é melhor do que eu. Enquanto ele estiver feliz está tudo bem. Posso aguentar._

Aguentar não era assim tão fácil quanto parecia aos olhos alheios. Era difícil quando sonhava com ele, quando lembrava do beijo e se excitava ou quando recordar a voz grave do outro era o bastante para ter sonhos luxuriosos. Era complicado vê-lo sorrindo para alguém e querer estar no lugar de quem o recebera. Mais difícil ainda era vê-lo sendo alvo de mil e uma gentilezas e olhares indiscretos não apenas de mulheres como era rotina, mas também dos homens. Alguns deles até mesmo do staff, mais próximos e cuidadosos com Kouyou desde sua volta.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ver de relance um dos  _staff_  se aproximando de Uruha, com um meio sorriso no rosto, trazendo consigo uma das guitarras de Kouyou. Eles estavam muito distantes de si para que pudesse ouvir algo, mas ao que tudo indicava estava próximo para saber o suficiente. Aquele era mais um gesto gentil de alguém que queria estar mais próximo do loiro, que o chamara de U-sama, sendo esse um dos apelidos mais íntimos de Uruha quando estavam trabalhando, entregando nas mãos do guitarrista justamente a guitarra azul, uma de suas preferidas.

Viu os olhos de Kouyou se iluminarem e isso fez Yuu lembrar que sempre que tinham algum tempo o loiro cuidava dela, limpando-a até deixa-la com brilho, mas estavam tão ocupados nos últimos dias que o hábito teve de ser deixado para trás e naquele dia o staff tomara a tarefa para si. Viu o sorriso bonito se formar nos lábios de Uruha em um agradecimento mais valioso que quaisquer palavras que poderia usar, fazendo o 'obrigado' pronunciado por ele perder a importância e quis novamente estar no lugar daquele staff e ter o sorriso para si.

Atingido, procurou se distrair com outra coisa, tentar não demonstrar que aquilo lhe despertava algo, fingir que aquilo não lhe dizia respeito, fazer de conta que não queria trucidar aquele homem que estava de gentilezas pra cima do cara de quem gostava, mas aquilo soava como se estivesse fazendo algo pela metade pois sempre os pensamentos incômodos e as dúvidas estavam lá.

Não era como Uruha correspondesse ou parecesse interessado nas investidas que recebia. Às vezes ele sequer notava algo, com o seu jeito distraído de sempre, mas a dúvida sempre lhe deixava tenso. Era muito angustiante pensar que um dia Kouyou poderia querer aceitar algo que viesse deles. E sim, havia todas as chances disso acontecer: afinal depois de tanto esperar, por que ele não poderia aceitar de outra pessoa algo que nunca conseguira ter de si?

Às vezes sentia que Ruki tinha razão. Que tinha de falar com Uruha, mas sempre que acalentava essa ideia acabava perdendo a coragem. E era sempre nesses momentos que pensava: será que Kouyou tinha sentido o mesmo? Que aquele beijo que desencadeara todas as situações não seria a única forma com a qual ele conseguira expressar algo que lhe sufocava há tempo? Será que Kouyou tinha passado também por tudo isso? Tinha medo de saber a resposta, embora no fundo soubesse muito bem da verdade.

Os minutos passaram como se fossem horas diante daqueles acontecimentos, mas continuava tentando disfarçar o mau humor. Porém parecia impossível notar que não havia nada de errado quando mal conseguia reunir seus pertences e guardar tudo na mochila para ir embora.

— Alguma coisa errada, Yuu? – perguntou Reita, que se aproximara de si sem que sequer notasse. — Tá tudo bem?

—  _Iie_ , nada. Acho que é só cansaço.

— Tem certeza? Parece que você se aborreceu com alguma coisa.

—  _Iie_ , não me aborreci com nada. Por que eu me aborreceria?

— Ciúmes talvez?

Aoi sentiu o corpo tenso em uma reação muito rápida. Sentiu-se congelar com a pergunta do baixista. Não esperava aquilo. Não mesmo.

— Do que está falando, Akira?

— Você ficou desse jeito depois que o Akihito entregou a guitarra pro Kou-chan.

— Isso é bobagem. – disse, tentando ser firme e desfazer qualquer impressão que o outro pudesse ter de si, quanto mais aquela verdade que estava lutando para não demonstrar. — Por que eu teria ciúmes? Eu nem conheço o Akihito pra ter...

— Estou falando do Kouyou. Foi você mesmo quem disse que gostava dele depois daquele  _live_. Ou será que já se esqueceu disso?

Respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. Sabia que em algum momento aquilo ia ter consequências afinal pronunciara aquelas palavras em voz alta. Não sabia bem o que o baixista pretendia com aquele assunto, mas até imaginava. Não ia conseguir fugir disso e no fundo não queria mesmo.

— É, eu disse.

— Bem irônico ter começado a gostar dele depois de tudo. – declarou Reita, com a voz grave dando a seriedade que o assunto merecia. — Você não era hetero? Quando isso começou?

— Pra ser sincero não sei mais o que sou, Akira. Acho que sempre esteve ali, mas eu nunca tinha percebido ou aceitado. Só sei que um belo dia eu não consegui mais esconder.

— E é de verdade? Tem certeza de que não está confundindo culpa e amizade com outra coisa?

—  _Hai,_  é de verdade. Não é culpa, nem coleguismo e nem amizade. Não estou confuso, nem é só uma fase. É tão real quanto você e Ruki.

Viu o loiro estacar diante da comparação e por um instante achou que estava tudo perdido, que aquele relacionamento fosse um segredo entre os dois, ou que a comparação pudesse tê-lo ofendido de alguma forma, afinal fora extremamente fraco ao conduzir seus sentimentos com relação à Uruha. Ninguém gostaria de comparar algo bem sucedido a tudo que fizera. Porém pouco pode controlar. A frase simplesmente havia escapado de seus lábios e tudo que poderia fazer era assumi-la com alguma dignidade

— Olha, Shiroyama. Não sei o que está pretendendo depois de tudo que aconteceu, mas acho muito bom pensar bem antes de fazer. O Kou já passou por coisas demais por sua culpa e não precisa e nem merece sofrer mais. Seja lá o que for, acho bom que faça a coisa certa.

Aoi se surpreendeu com aquelas palavras. Esperava algo assim: claro que Reita viria proteger seu amigo, mas não sabia como interpretar aquilo. Ia perguntar o que ele tinha querido dizer com isso, mas quando se deu conta, Reita já estava indo para longe, em direção de Kouyou. Havia pedido a chance de perguntar e agora não sabia o que pensar. Aquelas palavras malcriadas tinham uma advertência, mas também tinham algo que soava como uma permissão.

Seria mesmo verdade?

 

ooOOoo

Kouyou sorriu, surpreso e satisfeito para o rapaz do  _staff,_ agradecendo a atenção e a gentileza que ele lhe fizera. Gostara bastante de ver sua guitarra tão limpa, com aquele brilho e sentiu-se grato. Afinal, quem não gostava de ser mimado?

Pelo menos uma vantagem após o acidente. Agora tinha era que se policiar para não ficar mal acostumado. Tudo bem que ainda se sentia estranho com tanta atenção, depois de tanto tempo sendo rejeitado, mas aos poucos até isso estava se ajeitando. Só não podia ficar muito autoconfiante ou tudo acabaria ruindo.

Guardando a guitarra, começou a arrumar suas coisas para ir embora. Já estava na hora de sair e pretendia aproveitar bem as horas de descanso. Já não tinha mais aquela sede de trabalho de antes, de querer se distrair a todo custo e o trabalho normal já era o bastante para se sentir bem e tocar a vida adiante. Não como se nada houvesse acontecido, mas pelo menos como se tivesse passado por cima dos problemas e não se deixar abater.

Olhando para o lado rapidamente, acabou observando Yuu, que diferente dos gestos seguros de sempre, agora parecia desastrado, derrubando coisas, pegando objetos sem saber o que fazer com eles e deixando por aí. Ergueu a sobrancelha, sem entender do que se tratava e tentou não dar importância ao assunto enquanto terminava de tratar de sua mochila.

— Eita, tá com pressa de ir embora hoje, é Kou-chan? Não era você que ultimamente era o " _bussiness man_ " do The GazettE?

— Alguma hora as coisas tem de voltar ao normal, não Ue-chan? A rotina está ficando pesada então a folga é bem vinda.

— Quer carona? Os taxistas de Tóquio nem devem mais aguentar olhar pra sua cara.

— Ok, ok... Depois dessa eu vou aceitar sim. – respondeu, rindo da forma de oferecimento do amigo.

Reita não era exatamente conhecido por sua sensibilidade. Ia dizer alguma outra coisa enquanto fechava a mochila e já se despedia dos outros, mas acabou se distraindo ao escutar um barulho alto. Era Yuu que havia acabado de derrubar algo no chão. Estranhou aquilo, afinal Aoi não costumava ser desastrado, pelo contrário. De qualquer modo fez como se não houvesse reparado, sem interromper o que estava fazendo ou deixar que seu amigo lhe esperasse.

— Parece que o Yuu está com sérios problemas hoje. – comentou Reita, em tom despretensioso enquanto atravessavam os corredores da PSC em passos rápidos até o elevador, apertando o botão assim que chegaram até a porta, que não demorou a se abrir. — Mais um pouco e já podemos dizer que ele derrubou o estúdio inteiro. Tomara que não derrube mais nada ou corremos o sério risco de não ter mais o guitarrista de apoio.

O loiro riu, vendo os números no contador diminuírem à medida que desciam, imaginando se Reita não estava indo tão longe em sua imaginação. Kouyou conseguia imaginar o líder ameaçando quebrar as mãos de Aoi caso ele derrubasse mais alguma coisa. Ok, claro que não ia acontecer, mas a imagem mental era divertida de qualquer modo.

Saíram do elevador para a garagem, localizada no subsolo do prédio. Sem demora avistaram o carro do baixista.

— Eu nunca o vi tão desastrado desse jeito. O que há de errado com ele?

— Não faço ideia. – respondeu o mais baixo, destrancando o veículo e abrindo a porta — Ciúmes talvez?

— Quê?! – abriu a porta, entrando e se acomodando no banco do carona enquanto o outro se apressava em ligar o carro para irem embora — Ciúmes? Ciúmes do que? Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu perdi?

— O Yuu está se mordendo de ciúmes de você.

— Impossível, Ue-chan. Ele sequer gosta de homens.

— Pode não gostar de homens, mas gosta de você.

— De onde tirou uma ideia dessas, Akira? Acho que essa faixa que você usa na cara está te fazendo mal.

— Bom, foi ele mesmo quem deixou escapar depois daquele live em que você  _"divou dramaticamente"._  Tenho quase certeza de que você escutou.

Uruha franziu a sobrancelha quando escutou aquilo, sem saber como responder. Não estava entendendo onde ele queria chegar com a conversa e não sabia se iria gostar do rumo que o assunto estava tomando. Acabou optando pela meia-verdade, provavelmente satisfatória.

— Eu escutei algo sim, mas eu estava muito grogue para acreditar em qualquer coisa – admitiu, escondendo a parte principal. Tinha sim escutado a conversa, sabia o que Aoi havia dito e dos sentimentos dele. — Tava tudo muito longe, nem dava pra entender direito então não é algo que dê para acreditar.

— Você ainda gosta dele, Kou?

A pergunta claramente o incomodou. Não esperava escutar isso logo de Reita, ainda mais quando ele ainda parecia receoso em se aproximar e agir com toda a intimidade que compartilhavam antes de toda a história quase acabar com tudo. Sabia que não conseguiria mentir para Akira, pelo menos não a esse ponto.

— É, gosto. – respondeu, cutucando as unhas, lascando o esmalte preto. — Eu sei que não devia depois de tudo, mas... Bom, estou trabalhando nisso. Está ficando mais simples conviver agora e vai melhorar com o tempo.

— Mas se você gosta dele e ele gosta de você...

—  _Iie!_ Tá doido, Ue-chan? Advogando a favor dele, traidor? – brincou, mesmo que sem vontade — Nunca vai dar certo. Olha a merda que já deu. Eu não quero passar por isso de novo...

— Deu merda enquanto ele não aceitava, mas agora que ele sente algo...

— Ele diz que sente, não significa que realmente sinta. Não sei se vale a pena correr o risco. Não quero mais ficar remando contra a maré.

— Mesmo que ele te ame também? Se os dois sentem o mesmo um pelo outro...

— Já me arrisquei demais, Akira. Não preciso disso. Ainda gosto dele, mas agora sei que posso conviver com isso até que aconteça de surgir outra pessoa, ou até que eu possa esquecer por mim mesmo. Não vou mais tomar nenhuma iniciativa a esse respeito. Se Yuu gosta de mim, se ele quer algo comigo ele vai ter de vir buscar.

— E se ele vier buscar? – perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Justamente aquele que sempre precedia as perguntas e provocações mais difíceis de responder — Vai baixar a guarda e deixar ele se aproximar? Vai pagar pra ver? Vai entregar esse coraçãozinho aí?

Por mais incrível que parecesse, a resposta para a provocação surgiu rápida e surpreendentemente sincera.

— Ahnnnn Ue-chan... Se ele tiver coragem pra isso... Sou inteirinho dele.


	9. Oportunidade

Os dias passaram rapidamente para Aoi. De alguma forma, sentia-se como se estivesse perdendo algo: uma oportunidade, uma chance, uma palavra. Qualquer coisa. O tempo parecia contado e diante de seus receios, tudo parecia ser um incrível desperdício de algo que não tinha a dispor.

Passara noites relembrando as palavras de Akira, tentando entender o que ele queria dizer. Sabia que estava sendo lento demais em compreender o que provavelmente pareceria tão obvio aos olhos de qualquer um, mas sabia que seus receios também não eram desmedidos depois de tudo.

Tinha medo de arriscar e ser negado. Receio de que aquilo fosse mal recebido por Kouyou depois de tudo. Não dava para saber qual seria a resposta dele a uma declaração. O loiro estava menos distante, aceitava a proximidade, rindo e conversando como se a pior parte da mágoa entre eles tivesse sido superada, mas ainda era possível sentir a reserva quanto a si. Atitudes dúbias, porém perfeitamente plausíveis e que em nada lhe forneciam alguma resposta.

Era frustrante não conseguir entende-lo tão facilmente. A única forma que tinha de conseguir isso era Reita, que viera lhe fazer aquelas perguntas ao qual tinha custado tanto a responder mesmo com as respostas estando tão escancaradas. A única pista que tinha era imaginar que Akira não lhe diria aquelas coisas caso julgasse não haver possibilidade de ainda acontecer algo entre eles...

Mas tudo bem, Yuu estava conformado com sua sorte. Bem ou mal, sabia que poderia ter uma oportunidade de descobrir algo nos próximos dias. Sabia que a única chance era tentar estar mais perto e as próximas semanas poderiam ser decisivas. A agenda da banda programava uma turnê em diversas cidades então teriam de viajar e estar juntos constantemente e era esse trunfo que guardava para si. Por mais que fosse cansativo, precisava daquela oportunidade e não a desperdiçaria sem sequer ao menos tentar. E mesmo que não conseguisse dizer as palavras certas, queria ao menos ter a companhia de Uruha.

Era por isso que estava se esforçando para não descontar a ansiedade nas unhas. Por isso que não conseguira aguardar em casa até um horário mais propício para sair e chegara à PSC uma hora antes do combinado para finalmente se encontrarem e assim partir para a estrada. Simplesmente não conseguira esperar e nem reagir de outra forma.

Era estranho sentir aquilo que diziam ser "borboletas no estômago". Sempre achara a descrição disso algo romântico e meloso demais, mas descobrira ser o que havia de mais próximo para explicar aquilo a alguém. Era desconfortável, mas também estimulante. Sensação estranha, mas que no fundo gostava. Embora representasse uma serie de problemas e coisas que tinha receio de enfrentar, também sentia que tinha uma série de coisas boas dentro de si e das quais gostaria de compartilhar.

ooOOoo

Kouyou chegou ao local marcado com vinte minutos de antecedência. Chegar adiantado nos lugares não era exatamente praxe para si, mas também não queria ficar esperando mais tempo no apartamento. A última noite fora tensa o bastante para querer mudar de ares por pelo menos alguns dias e encarar com ansiedade a perspectiva de semanas em uma van indo de um lado para o outro.

A noite definitivamente não tinha sido boa, mas era algo que precisava encarar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Precisaria deixar o calmante de lado em algum momento e não queria mais ter de depender deles. Vinha pensando nisso há semanas e levado a ideia a cabo há alguns dias, porém o resultado disso foram olheiras nada discretas a serem disfarçadas com maquiagem e várias perguntas que fora obrigado a responder com desculpas e evasivas.

Sabia que seu plano era clandestino, que até então o seu médico nunca dissera algo sobre suspender o calmante e pelas perguntas que lhe fazia nem pretendia fazê-lo tão cedo. Já havia perguntado a ele se não estava na hora, mas o doutor negara, porém isso não significava que Kouyou estivesse satisfeito com a perspectiva de depender daquilo para ter uma boa noite de sono. Tudo bem que ele mesmo houvesse relatado ao médico os problemas para dormir e em função disso ter saído do consultório com a receita daquelas pílulas mágicas, mas não queria depender disso a vida toda. E isso estava durando tempo demais. Sentia que se continuasse tomando aquele remédio estaria se condicionando a um vício ao qual se envergonhava e que já estava passando da hora de voltar a dormir sem eles.

Tentando se livrar daquela necessidade chegou a pensar em deixar a caixinha em casa, mas foi derrotado pelo receio de dar trabalho aos outros, caso acontecesse alguma coisa. Acabou mantendo as cartelas em sua bagagem, mas prometendo a si mesmo que tentaria manter-se longe. Esperava que o cansaço fosse o suficiente para garantir algum descanso.

Quando chegou todos já estavam ali reunidos no hall da PSC e a espera da van. Não escutou nada a respeito de suas olheiras, pois pelo menos por hora naquele momento os outros já haviam passado pelo mesmo. Noites anteriores à saída costumavam ser tumultuadas e mal dormidas devido aos preparativos, portanto não houve nenhuma pergunta a responder, mas sentiu o olhar de Aoi sobre si, talvez reparando nisso, porém guardando as conclusões para si mesmo.

Os olhares de Yuu ainda lhe deixavam sem jeito, ainda que disfarçasse bem. O desconforto aumentara após a conversa com Akira e as insinuações de seu amigo a respeito do que o outro sentia, pela revelação feita ao baixista de que ainda tinha seus sentimentos pelo moreno. Envergonhava-se por isso, pois mesmo sabendo com todas as letras que o mais velho sentia algo por si e que no fundo o aceitaria caso ele se aproximasse, sabia que era esperar demais. Pensar em Yuu era outro fator que garantia as péssimas noites que tinha sem o calmante para embalar o sono. Era melhor que ficar com os pesadelos que tinha com o acidente, mas ainda era tumultuado o bastante para lhe tirar o sossego.

Pensando bem, trazer os remédios tinha sido realmente uma boa ideia de sua parte.

 

ooOOoo

Muitas pessoas achavam que a vida de uma pessoa famosa era simples, fácil e cheia de confortos. Que a vida de músicos era essencialmente glamour, mas como quase todo rótulo, esse era completamente equivocado.

Já estavam viajando há quase duas semanas e durante aquele tempo mal souberam o que era conforto ou tempo livre. Invariavelmente o tempo era dividido entre as viagens, compromissos, preparativos, ensaios, o live em si, e a completa exaustão. O pouco tempo livre que tinham era dedicado a dormir e comer o suficiente para recuperar as energias perdidas e cair na estrada novamente. Embora fosse um preguiçoso inveterado, Aoi gostava de toda aquela movimentação mesmo sofrendo as consequências da rotina pesada daqueles dias. Sem contar que também era bom se manter ocupado. Tinha muita coisa em mente e precisava se organizar para fazer com que desse certo.

Ainda não tinha conseguido concretizar seus planos. Ainda não surgira nenhum momento adequado para falar com Uruha. Também não havia conseguido pensar no que lhe diria. Por hora só queria conseguir se aproximar mais sem parecer um completo tolo, por mais que a perspectiva dele rindo de si pudesse sim servir aos seus propósitos. Estava disposto a passar por algum constrangimento do tipo só pela ideia de que ele pudesse lhe dirigir a palavra e criar alguma chance de dizer tudo o que precisava, mas no momento por mais interessado que estivesse em vê-lo sorrindo, Aoi estava preocupado. Uruha parecia bastante cansado nos últimos dias.

Tudo bem, cansaço era natural para todo mundo naquela circunstância. Era esperado também para alguém que estava com a saúde fragilizada como ainda era o caso de Kouyou, mas parecia haver algo errado. As olheiras pronunciadas no rosto delicado não deixavam muito espaço para enganos. Ele parecia não estar conseguindo dormir. Sua aparência era de quem tinha passado várias noites em claro, mas até aquele momento isso pouco parecia ter interferido em algo. Tudo bem que ele estivesse mais quieto do que seria o normal, mas também não estava mal humorado e pelo menos até os últimos ensaios esse cansaço pouco parecia ter atrapalhado seu desempenho. Pelo menos não mais do que seria o normal em uma situação como aquela.

Talvez o que o estivesse ajudando fosse o tempo de estrada, já que era quase impossível não tirar alguns cochilos durante tantas horas de viagem. Isso fora a quantidade de café que ele vinha tomando. Pelo menos por hora não parecia estar acontecendo nada demais. Se estivesse acontecendo algo grave certamente Kai já teria notado alguma coisa, afinal estavam dividindo o quarto naqueles dias em que nem sempre o hotel tinha apartamentos individuais disponíveis para todos os membros. Com aquela proximidade o baterista notaria se algo se agravasse, mas preferia ficar atento de qualquer modo. Talvez depois que a turnê acabasse não pudesse ter tantas oportunidades para observá-lo daquele jeito e tudo que queria por hora era fazer isso até o ponto de poder entendê-lo com um simples olhar.

Talvez compreendê-lo dessa forma tornasse as coisas mais fáceis ou pelo menos lhe fizesse se sentir mais seguro frente ao loiro.

 

ooOOoo

O relógio marcava dezoito horas e determinava o fim de mais um dia de ensaio. Cansado, Uruha quis sorrir ao escutar a voz de Kai dizendo que já estava na hora de pararem. Sentia dor nos ombros e nos braços e precisava de um descanso.

Tirou a guitarra dos ombros, preparando-se para guardá-la no estojo enquanto repassava mentalmente aquele ensaio. Cometera mais erros que nos ensaios do dia anterior e isso não era bom, embora em certo ponto todos parecessem estar no mesmo patamar. Estava preocupado que notassem algo errado, afinal tinha consciência de que a situação estava piorando, que tinha sorte de Kai ainda não ter notado suas noites passadas em claro. Talvez tão imerso em seu próprio cansaço que lhe faltasse o tempo de perceber, ou quem sabe simplesmente estivesse esperando um momento mais propício para perguntar.

Fosse como fosse, se continuasse daquele jeito seria apenas uma questão de tempo. Estava ficando impossível disfarçar as olheiras e a desatenção. A cada dia estava tomando mais café e agora já estava começando a pensar em energéticos, embora pudesse ser uma alternativa arriscada devido aos remédios que ainda precisava tomar e que muito provavelmente não poderiam ser misturados.

Estava claro para si que em algum momento teria de admitir a derrota e apelar para o calmante, mas era difícil aceitar que não estava conseguindo superar aquilo por si só. Já estava passando da hora de colocar sua rotina de volta a normalidade mesmo que sua saúde de todo ainda não colaborasse. Pensava em voltar a dirigir, mas todas às vezes que se sentara ao volante acabava se sentindo mal, com a respiração falha e o coração disparado somente pela perspectiva de sair da garagem e com isso acabava desistindo. E suas noites, quase sempre preenchidas por pesadelos cada vez mais reais e por imagens que não deveria lembrar.

Aquilo já estava indo longe demais, porém estava muito longe para pedir ajuda aos médicos que ainda lhe acompanhavam. Por pelo menos mais duas semanas ainda teria que aguentar aquilo sozinho, fosse os pesadelos ou a sensação iminente de derrota.

Tentando não pensar no assunto, tomou um banho e acompanhou os outros para jantar. Fez um esforço para prestar atenção nas conversas e esquecer-se dos próprios problemas, ou pelo menos disfarça-los, mas não soube se teve algum sucesso. A maioria parecia estar cansada demais para prestar muita atenção em si, embora estivessem atentos pelo menos à maioria dos remédios e a alimentação, mas ainda sentia o olhar pesado de Yuu, dando-lhe uma atenção que francamente lhe confundia.

Por fim, recusou o convite de Reita e Ruki para saírem e ficou na mesa, conversando com Kai e Aoi, já estava se preparando para pedir licença e voltar ao quarto quando ouviu o celular do baterista tocar. Viu o sorriso tão típico de Kai surgindo em seu rosto e o tom de voz surpreso e alegre assumir aquela conversa. Até imaginava do que se tratava, mas manteve-se quieto, esperando até que ele desligasse.

— Ah, droga...

— O que foi, Kai? Algum problema? – perguntou, maliciosamente — Se bem que com esse sorrisinho aí tá parecendo meio longe de ser um problema...

— É um probleminha... – o baterista respondeu, rindo — O Nao está aqui, então...

De relance viu o rosto de Aoi demonstrando surpresa. Certamente ele não sabia sequer que Kai também gostasse de homens, e quanto mais que um deles fosse o baterista do Alice Nine. Talvez julgasse que o moreno também fosse hetero. Não o condenaria, afinal de qualquer modo Yutaka era bastante discreto a respeito de com quem saia ou deixava de sair, fosse homem ou mulher. Mas Nao... Bom, Kouyou tinha um bom palpite a respeito dele. Aparentemente, esses dois iriam mais longe que um casinho.

— Está meio longe de ser um problema se ele conseguiu uma folguinha e resolveu aproveitar pra te ver.

— Pois é, só que o Alice Nine estava longe dessa vez e ele não tinha me dado nenhuma pista de que apareceria por aqui. E os quartos dessa vez... já deu pra entender, né? Vou ter que ver alguma solução lá com o gerente.

Entendia sim. A divisão dos quartos pelo menos naquele hotel tinha sido algo muito complicado de fazer e a logística possível foi que dividissem os apartamentos sem se importar muito em equiparar o conforto ou a disposição dos quartos. Ruki e Reita estavam juntos em um quarto de casal, como era esperado, enquanto Kai e Uruha dividiam um quarto com duas camas de solteiro e Aoi ficara sozinho em um quarto de casal depois de o manager temer as manias estranhas de músico que o guitarrista moreno poderia ter e preferir ficar com o staff. A logística feita ali não era nada boa para Kai ter alguma privacidade com o namorado.

— Kai-chan, meu quarto é de casal. – Yuu disse, colocando a surpresa de lado — Nós podemos trocar, eu não me importo. Se Kouyou não se importar também...

O loiro viu o baterista ensaiar uma recusa educada. Sabia o que ele estava pretendendo fazer, que estava preocupado com a ideia de deixar que dividisse o quarto com Yuu e provocar mais alguma situação de mal estar depois de tudo.

Bom, não pretendia deixar que Kai perdesse a noite apenas por sua causa. Era hora de retribuir a boa amizade que tinha e certamente se dependesse de si, ele teria uma boa noite para se lembrar. E também não via problemas em dividir o quarto com Yuu. Não seria a primeira vez e não achava que os atritos anteriores pudessem causar algum desconforto além do normal. Poderia sobreviver a isso.

— Por mim tudo bem. – respondeu Kouyou, antes que Kai pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ao contrário. — Não me importo em dividir o quarto.

— Tem certeza, Kou-chan?

—  _Hai,_ não se preocupe. Aproveite a noite. – respondeu, lançando uma piscadela e um sorrisinho malicioso para Kai e recebendo como resposta um soquinho fraco, uma daquelas trocas de gestos brutos de afeto tão típica entre amigos, encerrando a conversa com risadas.

Por fim estava de volta ao quarto, no qual o baterista agora estava ocupado em pegar suas coisas para levar ao outro apartamento. Yutaka ainda lhe perguntou novamente se estava mesmo tudo bem dividir o quarto com Aoi depois de tudo. Uruha respondeu da mesma forma, dizendo que estava tudo bem, que não seria a primeira vez que fariam isso e não havia problemas. Desejou boa noite a Kai "em todos os sentidos" e riu alto diante do sorriso malicioso que recebeu em resposta.

Sem demora ficou ali, esperando a chegada do novo companheiro de quarto. Já estava pronto para dormir ou pelo menos tentar, caso quisesse. Havia se preparado em tempo recorde, buscando agilizar tudo o máximo possível e assim dar menos tempo para constrangimentos. Pensou se não seria o caso de ceder e tomar o calmante, mas acabou desistindo, resignando-se a tentar por pelo menos mais um dia. Depois disso... Seria outra história.

Ainda demorou cerca de dez minutos para que o mais velho surgisse, entrando no quarto e trazendo suas malas, pedindo desculpas pelo incômodo e prometendo que não demoraria para se deitar, tendo nos lábios fartos um sorriso cortês. Educadamente, Kouyou respondeu que estava tudo bem e não haveria problemas. Depois de outros quinze minutos já estavam prontos para dormir. Cada um em sua própria cama, já imersos em seus cansaços e seus silêncios.

 

ooOOoo

Deitado em sua cama, Yuu sentia-se nervoso demais para conseguir dormir. Sentia-se ansioso e desconfortável por estar em uma situação tão próxima e íntima de Kouyou. Tinha de agir como se estivesse pisando em ovos. Não poderia errar dessa vez.

Já acostumado à pouca luz do ambiente, olhou para o lado, vendo o loiro deitado e virado de costas para si. Não sabia dizer se ele estava dormindo, mas de qualquer modo preferiu ficar quieto para não incomodá-lo. Imaginava que se alguém ali precisava de descanso, certamente esse alguém seria Uruha.

Não soube quanto tempo se passou até sentir o próprio sono pesar e se entregar a ele, mas despertou imediatamente ao escutar um gemido abafado e angustiado. Sob a pouca luz do quarto viu o loiro se mexendo na cama, agitado e sem parecer encontrar posição. Escutou balbucios incoerentes e palavras murmuradas em tom de desespero. Não conseguia entender o que ele estava dizendo, só sabia que Kouyou estava tendo um pesadelo.

Angustiado com a cena tudo que Yuu queria fazer era correr até ele e acordá-lo, tirá-lo daquela situação que estava fazendo-o sofrer tanto, mas não sabia se poderia fazer isso, se aquilo poderia fazer algum tipo de mal. Eram muitas as dúvidas, mas todas elas evaporaram no momento em que escutou Kouyou gritar, sentando-se de chofre na cama. Nesse momento ele foi capaz de esquecer todos os receios e correu até a cama dele, puxando o mais novo para um abraço em um gesto instintivo e impensado. Assustado Uruha ainda tentou repeli-lo, empurrando-o talvez ainda preso naquele sonho ruim, mas acabou se cansando e aceitando o gesto. Tudo que o moreno foi capaz de sentir era a forma como o corpo do guitarrista loiro estava tenso e trêmulo e com a qual sua respiração estava falha, o coração acelerado quase como se estivesse pulando do peito.

— Shhhhh, calma Kou-chan. Tá tudo bem, foi só um pesadelo – dizia calmamente enquanto acarinhava os fios claros como se estivesse consolando uma criança. — Já acabou, está tudo bem.

Sentiu o corpo de Uruha relaxando aos poucos, a respiração se acalmando enquanto mantinha o abraço e a carícia. Também foi capaz de conseguir se acalmar um pouco diante da melhora dele, preocupado com a possibilidade de que o mais novo passasse mal. Sentiu seu próprio sono evaporar-se de vez diante daquilo e talvez sequer conseguisse dormir de novo diante daqueles gritos.

Foi forçado a desmanchar o abraço e o carinho quando o sentiu se afastando de si. Não gostou de sentir a falta que aquele contato lhe fez, mas esqueceu disso ao ver a expressão no rosto pálido do mais novo, chorosa e cheia de receios.

— Quer um pouco de água, Kou-chan? Quer que eu chame alguém?

—  _Iie_ , não precisa.  _Arigatou. Gomen_ , eu não queria ter te incomodado. Acabei te acordando...

— Não precisa se preocupar com isso. – disse, ligeiramente aborrecido pela forma com a qual Uruha se desculpava sem haver motivos para tal. — O que aconteceu? Está passando mal? Está sentindo dor?

—  _Iie._  Foi só um pesadelo. – ele respondeu, com a voz rouca e esfregando os olhos. — Nada de mais.

— Não foi nada de mais. Você estava apavorado, Kou. Você não teria ficado desse jeito se realmente não fosse nada de mais. O que aconteceu? Com o que você sonhou?

— Eu sonhei com o acidente. Quase sempre que eu durmo acabo sonhando com a mesma coisa, mas foi tão real dessa vez... – viu-o se encolher, abraçando as pernas e apertando os olhos, como quem tenta afastar algo de seus pensamentos — Nunca tinha sido assim.

Isso foi o suficiente para que o moreno começasse a entender a razão do cansaço de Uruha, aquelas olheiras acentuadas no rosto delicado. Ele estava lidando com aquilo sem contar a ninguém. Talvez passasse a maioria das noites acordado até as noites em que o cansaço falasse mais alto e lhe garantisse algumas horas de descanso.

— Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo, Kou-chan?

— Não sei dizer quanto. Acho que desde que saí do hospital, mas de uns tempos pra cá ficou pior.

— Você... Não tem dormido, não é? É por isso que ninguém notou, e que Kai ainda não percebeu nada? – perguntou, e embora fosse uma pergunta retórica viu o loiro menear a cabeça, respondendo que sim. — Isso não pode continuar. Está fazendo mal pra você. Já procurou um médico ou...

—  _Hai_ , já sim. Saí do consultório com uma receita de calmantes que tomei por muito tempo, mas...

Não precisou de tanto esforço para entender do que se tratava. Compreendeu que talvez ele houvesse simplesmente parado de tomar o remédio, não querendo mais depender deles.

— Ainda não estava na hora de parar com eles, Kou. Eu sei que é desconfortável, mas isso está te fazendo mal. Não vale a pena fazer apressar as coisas desse jeito. Vai acabar com a sua saúde.

— É, eu percebi da pior forma possível. – ele respondeu com um sorriso triste nos lábios, típico de quem cede mesmo estando contrariado. — Eu não vou conseguir dormir sem eles. Pelo menos não essa noite.

— Qual o nome do remédio que você toma? Eu posso sair pra comprar, ou telefonar para a farmácia e...

— Não precisa. Eu trouxe o remédio comigo. Está na mala.

Vencido, Uruha ia levantar para pegar o remédio e já estava saindo da cama, mas o moreno não deixou. Colocou a mão no ombro do loiro apenas, em um gesto visível.

— Fica aí, deixa que eu pego. Onde está?

Seguindo as instruções do loiro pegou o estojinho onde o guitarrista guardava os remédios que tomava desde o acidente. Pegou um comprimido de uma das cartelinhas indicadas por ele, tendo o cuidado de verificar o nome e a dosagem para alguma necessidade futura. Levou o remédio até ele, junto com um copo d'água e esperou que Uruha tomasse.

—  _Arigatou,_ Yuu. – ouviu-o dizer, com o tom de voz um pouco mais seguro. — Agora é melhor você dormir, já te incomodei demais por hoje.

— Não esquenta a cabeça, Kou-chan. Até pouco tempo eu nem estava conseguindo dormir então nem chegou a me acordar. Quem precisa dormir é você.

— Daqui a pouco o remédio faz efeito. Não deve demorar muito. Aliás... isso que aconteceu podia ficar só entre nós? Se o Kai ou o Reita souberem eles vão ter um ataque e eu não estou em condição de escutar uma bronca deles...

—  _Hai_ , desde que você me prometa que não vai mais fazer isso ou eu vou me juntar a eles pra te dar bronca também.

Viu o loiro rir daquela resposta. Um riso sincero apesar das circunstâncias e Aoi gostou de ver aquele sorriso: pequeno, longe de ser por um motivo alegre, mas bonito o bastante para iluminar o rosto pálido de Kouyou. Um sinal de que estava se sentindo melhor. Em virtude dos últimos acontecimentos, qualquer gesto de humor era significativo.

— Que horas são? – ele perguntou.

— Três e meia da manhã.

— Melhor você tentar dormir agora, Yuu. Um caindo de sono o Kai até perdoa, mas não os dois.

— Eu te digo o mesmo a respeito de tentar dormir, Kou. Ainda temos algumas horas então talvez possamos escapar da morte amanhã. – disse, colocando as mãos no ombro do mais novo. — Agora deita um pouco, fecha os olhos e tenta relaxar enquanto o remédio faz efeito. Eu fico aqui com você enquanto o sono não chega, ok? Só pra garantir.

— Mas... E você?

— Acho que não vou conseguir dormir enquanto não ver você dormir. – respondeu, tocando sua mão sem pensar. — Faz um esforço, Kou-chan. Só temos um dia até o  _live_  e você precisa estar bem pro ensaio.

Viu-o menear a cabeça, concordando ainda que receoso. O loiro deitou-se na cama, acomodando-se de lado como era de costume, respirando fundo. Tentando não incomodar, Aoi sentou-se no chão, ficando bem próximo do mais novo, ainda tocando-lhe a mão em um gesto instintivo e do qual não havia reparado. Apenas ficou ali, sem tentar precisar o tempo que gastaria, esperando o quanto julgasse seguro para cuidar de si mesmo sem deixá-lo a mercê de um pesadelo. Levantou-se apenas quando teve a certeza de que o mais novo estava dormindo, mas quando voltou para a própria cama não pode evitar a ideia de continuar observando-o, atento. Por fim, pode encontrar alguma tranquilidade ao dar-se conta de que descansar seria seguro e cedeu ao próprio sono, satisfeito por poder ter feito algo para Kouyou, mesmo sendo aparentemente tão pouco.


	10. O Retorno do Pesadelo

Kouyou abriu os olhos, sentindo o corpo pesado e a cabeça oca. Sem muita força para levantar, permaneceu deitado até sentir-se mais desperto.

Virando a cabeça, conferiu o relógio que marcava oito e meia da manhã e mal pode acreditar que a noite simplesmente havia passado e que ele havia dormido. Tudo bem que não tivera tantas horas de sono, mas sentia que era o bastante para enfrentar o dia.

Olhando para a cama oposta viu a cama de Yuu desarrumada. A porta do banheiro estava fechada e pelo barulho imaginou que ele houvesse acordado antes e estivesse fazendo sua higiene. Ficou imaginando se ele teria conseguido dormir depois de tudo e sentiu-se culpado por tê-lo incomodado com algo que deveria ser particular.

Definitivamente ter trazido os calmantes consigo tinha sido uma boa ideia. Não conseguiria dormir sem aquilo. Não naquela noite depois de tudo. Não podia imaginar que seus pesadelos ainda pudessem piorar, mas sim, pioraram. Eram a cada dia mais reais: os sons do metal amassando e dos vidros estilhaçando, as vozes ao redor, o gosto de sangue nos lábios. Reais o bastante para não conseguir deixar aquilo de lado, para acordar impressionado mesmo que na verdade pouco conseguisse se lembrar de algo do acidente. As memórias seguintes eram sempre do hospital, com o cheiro de éter, o som dos aparelhos que lhe monitoravam e o torpor estranho de tantos remédios aplicados em sua veia.

Será que aquilo era real? Que aquilo houvesse realmente acontecido e sua memória estivesse lhe pregando peças? Não sabia responder, mas também não queria perder o tempo pensando nisso.

— Bom dia, Kouyou. – a voz de Aoi interrompeu os pensamentos incômodos ao qual sua mente se dedicava vez ou outra. — Dormiu bem?

—  _Hai_ , diante da situação acho que dormi bem sim. – respondeu, sentando-se e observando a forma como o moreno lhe olhava: sempre atento, sempre preocupado e solícito. Sentiu-se confortável em ser olhado daquela forma. — Obrigado por ontem. Espero que tenha conseguido dormir depois do meu escândalo.

— Consegui dormir sim, não precisa se preocupar. Acho que vamos escapar de qualquer ameaça de morte vinda do Kai ou algo assim. – viu-o sorrir suavemente. — O banheiro já está livre, ok?

Uruha levantou, pegando os objetos de higiene dentro da mala e indo ao banheiro. Lavou o rosto, olhando para o espelho em seguida e conferindo seu reflexo, constatando que as olheiras haviam se amenizado um pouco. Ficou satisfeito por isso e talvez isso fosse o bastante para aceitar que não poderia apressar as coisas, embora certamente sua pressa tinha lhe dado bons momentos para se lembrar. Tinha gostado de ver o moreno sendo tão cuidadoso consigo e isso foi o bastante para permitir sentir-se bem. Os gestos dele estavam mais espontâneos e Aoi estava sendo a pessoa gentil e solícita que se lembrava. Sabia que Yuu estava tentando se aproximar e gostava disso, mesmo dizendo para si mesmo não criar falsas expectativas.

Ao contrário dos outros dias, não demorou para que estivesse pronto para descer. Para sua surpresa, Aoi estava a sua espera e com isso acabaram descendo juntos até o restaurante onde estava combinado de encontrarem os outros e tomarem café. Lá encontraram Kai, e em poucos minutos Ruki e Reita também apareceram. Logo todos estavam conversando enquanto faziam a refeição e acertavam a agenda do dia, que por sorte não previa tantos compromissos assim. Pelas contas dos horários, se tudo corresse bem poderia voltar para o hotel mais cedo e descansar. Se conseguisse tirar ao menos um cochilo sem tomar o calmante seria um avanço e tanto.

Durante a manhã resolveram os primeiros compromissos, que envolviam entrevistas às rádios, terminando mais cedo do que pensaram. Depois disso foram imediatamente para o local do live para começar o ensaio e a passagem de som. Sentindo-se mais descansado, o loiro conseguiu se envolver e dedicar-se ao trabalho sem grandes problemas e acima de tudo sem atrapalhar ninguém com o ensaio, tocando suficientemente bem para ficar um pouco mais seguro sobre seu desempenho.

Estava tudo indo bem quando Kai sinalizou que parassem, que fariam um intervalo. Kouyou se resignou em aceitar sem reclamar visto que seria voto vencido. Além de todos aceitarem qualquer pretexto para uma pausa sem discutir muito, estavam fazendo aquilo por sua causa, com receio de que passasse mal novamente. Simplesmente tirou a guitarra do ombro e foi procurar um lugar para sentar e ao encontrar deixou-se ficar ali, respirando fundo e sentindo a leve dor nos braços que sempre tinha quando faziam alguma pausa, distraído com o próprio cansaço sem sentir que Yuu estava se aproximando de si.

— Tá tudo bem, Kou-chan?

—  _Hai,_ tudo bem. – respondeu, pensando no quanto aquela situação era cada vez mais comum. Yuu sempre por perto, de uma forma ou de outra, sempre sendo gentil.

Uruha gostava daquela gentileza, mas procurava não se apegar a algo que poderia ser tão dúbio. Gentileza era uma das características mais marcantes de Aoi, mas também poderia ser algo absolutamente impessoal. Não deveria sentir-se especial de nenhuma forma por causa disso.

— Eu vi que você não comeu bem durante a manhã, então eu trouxe isso aqui. – disse, entregando um embrulho. Kouyou abriu o pacote e encontrou um sanduíche. — O dia ainda é muito longo e promete ser pesado. Não dá pra ficar sem se alimentar direito.

— Arigatou, Yuu. – agradeceu, sem realmente notar a forma como o chamara. Instintivamente a formalidade ia sendo deixada de lado quando se referia ao guitarrista moreno. Uruha não se deu conta em que momento começou a deixar de chamá-lo de "Aoi-san" ou "Shiroyama-san". Apenas foi acontecendo sem que pudesse notar e quando finalmente foi se dando conta, simplesmente deixou acontecer, sem interpretar aquilo como um sinal além da cordialidade. — Não precisava ter se incomodado.

— Não é incômodo. – ele respondeu, sentando-se ao seu lado, observando-o de esguelha como se o vigiasse, esperando que comesse. Sem querer decepcionar, Uruha o fez mesmo sem sentir fome. — Acho que realmente já escapamos de sermos trucidados pelo Kai hoje...

— Ah, pelo menos por hoje nós temos um desconto. O Nao-kun está ajudando a aplacar a sanha assassina dele.

— Eu não tinha a mínima ideia que esses dois... Eu sou tão desligado assim?

— Bom, o Kai sempre foi muito discreto a respeito de com quem ele sai. É normal que você nunca tenha percebido nada.

— Tá, mas você sabia, não sabia?

—  _Hai._ Eu já tinha visto os dois juntos então o Kai deixou escapar que estavam se entendendo. – respondeu, lembrando-se da ocasião em que o líder deixou escapar sobre aquele relacionamento, ainda antes do acidente em uma espécie de confissão em nome de tudo pelo qual Kouyou estava passando, de saber que não estava sozinho e que não era o único no The GazettE que também gostava de homens, quando nenhum deles sabia ainda a respeito de Ruki e Reita. Um voto de confiança pelo qual realmente foi grato e isso o levou praticamente a ser uma espécie de padrinho do casal enquanto vocalista e baixista sequer pensavam em dar um nome ao que tinham, quanto mais assumir algo. — Isso já faz bastante tempo.

— Eu via os dois conversando vez ou outra, mas realmente não tinha ideia. – disse o moreno, sorrindo levemente. — Eles combinam e Kai parece satisfeito. Tomara que dê certo.

O loiro ficou surpreso com aquela afirmação. Talvez ainda não estivesse preparado para uma declaração tão positiva a respeito de relacionamentos com o mesmo sexo vindas de Aoi depois de tudo que passou, mesmo que tivesse escutado a declaração secreta vinda do mais velho. Gostou de escutar aquilo, ainda que dissesse para si mesmo que isso poderia não significar nada.

 

ooOOoo

O dia passou tão rápido que Aoi mal pode acreditar. Compromissos cumpridos, ensaio feito, hora do descanso. Tudo havia corrido inacreditavelmente bem, sem qualquer sobressalto e não havia motivos para acreditar que não pudesse acontecer a mesma coisa para o dia seguinte.

Durante o dia observou Kouyou de modo atento, se descobrindo mais seguro para estar por perto. O loiro também parecia mais a vontade em aceitá-lo tão próximo e isso o deixava satisfeito. Queria mesmo estar mais atento a ele depois do que presenciara na noite anterior. Ainda se assustava com aquilo, sentia o coração apertado ao lembrar-se da forma como o mais novo estava agitado, a forma como ele acordara assustado após o pesadelo. Kouyou acabaria doente se tivesse de lidar com aquilo por mais tempo. Talvez por isso tivesse ficado tão aliviado ao vê-lo dormir depois de tudo. Agora precisava fazer alguma coisa se quisesse ajudar.

Às vezes se perguntava a respeito de como tinha sido aquele acidente para que Kouyou sofresse tanto depois deste tempo. De acordo com os médicos, pelo menos na ocasião em que ele acordou, o loiro não tinha lembranças concretas. Apenas flashes do caminhão avançando na pista oposta e mais nada, e pelo jeito nada indicava que a situação houvesse mudado. Talvez fosse a memória do loiro querendo se manifestar com lembranças indesejadas mesmo que estas fossem dispensáveis.

Quanto a si próprio, durante aqueles dias e até agora Aoi tinha se recusado a tentar saber mais. Seu conhecimento sobre o acidente de Kouyou até o momento se resumia a simplesmente ao que tinham lhe contado por alto. Kai e Reita eram os mais informados a respeito por razões óbvias e nunca se arriscara a ir além do que sabia. Não por falta de interesse. Apenas tinha medo do que poderia encontrar. Não tinha vontade de voltar aos dias difíceis em que a vida de Kouyou estava por um fio e tudo parecia conspirar contra. Para o moreno era como se tudo aquilo tivesse acontecido no dia anterior e se os pesadelos de Uruha eram sobre o acidente, os seus eram sobre o tempo em que esteve plantado naquela sala de espera aguardando por qualquer chance de continuar acreditando que o mais novo sobreviveria...

Mas agora sentia que talvez precisasse saber. Era por isso que estava em frente ao seu notebook, lendo tudo que pudesse duelando consigo mesmo enquanto Kouyou tomava banho. Sabia que ele ficaria no chuveiro por um tempo considerável. Nos melhores dias, Reita se perguntava se por acaso o amigo não teria morrido dentro do banheiro então tempo era algo que tinha de sobra. Lia as notícias e tudo que pudesse encontrar a respeito do acidente de Uruha: tudo que ignorara nos últimos meses. Respirou fundo antes de fazer aquilo, mas o material que encontrou foi o mais do mesmo. Agradeceu imensamente por não ter encontrado mais que as simples notícias, a grande maioria sem imagens.

Kai e a PSC tinham sido bastante eficientes em driblar a imprensa nesse caso e assim proteger o loiro e sua família de especulações, mesmo que nada desabonasse Kouyou e sua conduta nessa história: nada de bebida, ou alta velocidade, nem condução de risco. Ficou aliviado por não ter encontrado nada então antes que pudesse encontrar algo acabou fechando o computador, sem disposição nem mesmo para se divertir com Twitter e o Facebook como era o usual. Francamente, não queria nada que o distraísse do que realmente lhe interessava naquela noite.

—  _Gomen_  – disse o loiro ao sair do banheiro, interrompendo os devaneios e as perspectivas de encontrar o que não queria em troca de uma realidade mais concreta e mais interessante. — Acho que perdi a noção do tempo, como sempre. Bom, já tá liberado, caso precise.

Observou-o tanto quanto pode sem que parecesse inapropriado. Sua aparência era de cansaço, mas aparentemente era um cansaço bom e não mais necessariamente os frutos de diversas noites de insônia. Ele parecia estar bem e ficou satisfeito com isso.

— Não tem problema, não vou precisar. – respondeu, colocando o notebook de lado. — Cansado?

— Um pouco, nada demais. Acho que no fim Kai-kun pegou leve com a gente. E você?

\- Na mesma. Acho que Nao-kun está deixando ele de bom humor. Ele precisa aparecer mais vezes... – comentou por alto, fazendo com que o mais novo sorrisse. — Vai deitar agora?

— Acho que sim, mas não precisa se incomodar por minha causa. O computador não me atrapalha.

— Só estava esperando você sair. Não vou precisar disso.

Prontos para dormir, não demoraram a apagar a luz. Imersos naquele silêncio e embalados pelo cansaço de um dia produtivo, certamente o sono não demoraria a chegar. O moreno ainda demorou um pouco mais para realmente deixar-se levar, preocupado com o outro. Não se lembrava de tê-lo visto tomando o calmante, então preferiu ficar atento. E estava apenas cochilando quando aconteceu novamente: quando Kouyou começou a se agitar e balbuciar durante o sono, mas antes que algo mais pudesse acontecer levantou-se da cama, indo até ele, despertando-o antes que ficasse pior.

— Kou-chan... Kou-chan acorda. – sussurrou, tocando-o delicadamente tentando não assustá-lo mais do que certamente já estava e após duas tentativas viu-o reagir assustado. Mais uma vez pegou em sua mão, em uma tentativa de lhe transmitir segurança. — É só um pesadelo. Tá tudo bem. Não aconteceu nada.

— Aoi...?

O moreno acendeu a luz do abajur ao lado, tentando vê-lo melhor. Encontrou a expressão assustada de quem repentinamente sai de uma situação de perigo, mas sabia que ainda era melhor do que deixá-lo acordar aos gritos.

— Sou eu, não se preocupa. Não aconteceu nada, foi só um pesadelo.

Viu-o respirar fundo, se acalmando aos poucos e voltando à realidade sem rejeitar a carícia em sua mão. Parecia mais concentrado em dizer a si mesmo que aquilo não estava acontecendo novamente, que aquele acidente não estava acontecendo de novo. Que aquilo já tinha acabado.

— Droga... – lamentou quase em um sussurro. — Isso não acaba nunca.

— As coisas não acontecem tão rápido, Kou-chan. Não pode ter pressa.

— Já se passaram meses...

— É, mas as coisas não são assim em um caso desses. Demora a passar. Mais do que a gente quer, mas é preciso ter paciência. Tem de dar tempo ao tempo. – disse, desejando que Kouyou não exigisse tanto de si mesmo, embora soubesse que essa era uma postura normal do loiro, sempre tentando se superar de alguma forma. Não seria diferente em um momento como aquele. — Você tomou o calmante?

— Eu esqueci. – disse, displicentemente, fazendo o moreno ter suas dúvidas se Uruha tinha realmente esquecido ou apenas feito de propósito, em mais uma tentativa de se manter longe do remédio. Não era como se desse para saber, mas também não iria perder tempo pensando nisso.

— O  _live_  é amanhã à noite. Você precisa dormir pelo menos hoje pra ter um bom desempenho. Nos dias seguintes só vamos ter ensaios e outros compromissos menores então é mais fácil tentar dormir sem eles caso queira continuar tentando.

—  _Hai,_ tudo bem. Você tem razão. Eu vou tomar o remédio.

Solícito, o moreno novamente pegou o remédio para que Kouyou tomasse. O loiro o fez sem reclamar, agradecendo e voltou a deitar em seguida, tendo o olhar triste, porém de certa forma, conformado com as expectativas. E novamente Aoi ficou ao seu lado, esperando que ele dormisse. Novamente Uruha disse que não precisava e novamente Yuu disse que não se importava, cumprindo um acordo silenciosamente estabelecido consigo mesmo, e aparando as distâncias que ainda pudessem ter.

No fim, a noite passou mais rápido do que poderiam imaginar e tendo pouco tempo para preguiça, dedicaram-se aos últimos preparativos para o  _live_. Acordaram cedo, tomaram o café da manhã e logo já estavam no local da apresentação, executando o checklist de tudo que ainda seria necessário para que tudo corresse bem e todos estavam concentrados em suas respectivas tarefas quando o celular de Kai começou a tocar.

— Moshi-moshi – ouviu Kai dizer, atendendo o aparelho. —  _Iie,_ ele não está aqui, está no palco passando o som agora. O que houve?

As palavras bastaram para que Aoi deixasse de afinar sua guitarra e começasse a prestar atenção na conversa. Fosse como fosse, o assunto referia-se a Uruha. Era ele quem estava no palco cuidando da passagem de som naquele momento enquanto os outros estavam ocupados com outras coisas no backstage. E por alguns instantes viu Reita e Ruki terem a mesma reação, observando o baterista, esperando pelo que ele pudesse dizer.

— (...) Quando foi isso? (...)  _Iie,_ eu não sabia. Não, nenhum de nós. Eles teriam contado se tivessem visto alguma coisa. (...)  _Iie! Não!_ Ele não pode saber, pelo menos não agora. (...)  _Onegai,_ Sakai-san, veja o que consegue fazer. Eu vou tentar fazer com que isso não chegue até ele. (...)  _Hai,_ avisa pra eles, por favor.  _Ok,_ até mais.

— O que houve, Kai? – perguntou Yuu, ansioso — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O baterista não respondeu em um primeiro momento. Aoi viu-o pegar o notebook e digitar algo de forma apressada e também viu quando a expressão ansiosa do líder deu lugar ao choque.

— Ah, não... Merda.

— Kai, Kai o que houve? – repetiu Yuu, elevando um pouco o tom de voz.

— É com o Kou-chan? – inquiriu Reita. — Aconteceu alguma coisa com os pais ou com as irmãs dele?

Sem tirar os olhos da tela, o baterista balançou a cabeça dizendo que não, ou pelo menos que não era bem assim. Coçou a cabeça como se quisesse colocar as ideias em ordem e ainda não soubesse bem o que fazer, olhando para os lados e para a porta, certificando-se de quem poderia estar por perto.

— O Sakai-san me ligou pra avisar que tem um vídeo do acidente do Kou circulando na internet. Parece que isso apareceu ontem de madrugada e está se espalhando. Está causando a maior confusão e a imprensa tá toda atrás da PSC a procura dele.

— Mas... Mas como assim um vídeo do acidente? – Reita perguntou, aparentemente sem entender bem do que se tratava.

— A batida, os paramédicos, o resgate... Tudo. O Sakai-san assistiu. Parece que realmente filmaram tudo, Akira. Já se espalhou na rede pra quem quiser ver, como se fosse uma praga. Está aqui na minha tela e não é um engano. Não é um vídeo falso nem uma pegadinha de internet. É realmente o carro do Kou. – explicou, com um ar chocado.

Imediatamente os rapazes tiveram a mesma reação, indo para o lado de Kai, que colocou o vídeo no começo novamente, olhando para a tela do notebook, vendo as cenas dantescas que se desenrolavam naquele vídeo. Começando com o para-brisa de um carro, vozes jovens que conversavam animados falando de uma festa, e de repente focalizam um par de faróis, ziguezagueando na pista contrária, logo notando que pertencem a um caminhão, que invadiu a pista a frente deles vindo em alta velocidade. O carro de Uruha entrou em foco, trafegando normalmente na estrada, e o caminhão que invadiu a pista entrando em rota de colisão frontal sem deixar qualquer tempo ou espaço de reação.

_— MEU DEUS! VAI BATER!_  – O grito apavorado de quem estava filmando sobrepõe o som do rádio do carro, que passa pelo choque violento.  _— AAAHHHHHHHH! Encosta! Encosta!_  – Ele gritou nervoso, a imagem balançando, a câmera virando para o vidro traseiro tentando não perder o foco da imagem.  _— Um de vocês liga pro resgate, o outro pra polícia, pra emergência! Eu vou lá ver o que esta acontecendo!_

A porta se abriu, a pessoa desceu, a câmera a uma grande distancia mostrando a traseira do caminhão. A imagem trepidante junto com a respiração ofegante, ficando claro que a pessoa corria para perto do acidente, mostrando o choque que reduziu o carro preto e bonito do loiro em uma carcaça de ferro e aço retorcido, do qual jamais poderiam esperar que alguém saísse vivo. O estrondo da porta do caminhão chamando a atenção do câmera-man, que focalizou o caminhoneiro cambaleante descendo dele e indo em direção ao choque.

Viram a câmera se aproximar, através do zoom com uma qualidade surpreendentemente alta, o motorista bêbado olhando indiferente o corpo jogado no banco do veículo, e reconheceram as feições delicadas do amigo preso nas ferragens, imóvel, com os olhos vidrados e entreabertos além do sangue que lhe escorria pelo rosto dando um aspecto apavorante. Viram, embasbacados, o rosto nítido e sem expressão do motorista quando se virou, deixando o local sumindo pela lateral da estrada, pela vegetação alta.

_— ALGUÉM FAZ ALGUMA COISA!_  – Ouviram a voz histérica.  _— Eu não sei se ele está vivo ou morto... LIGARAM PRA EMERGENCIA?_  – A voz gritou para os companheiros que se mantinham à distância, assustados com a situação macabra.

A sirene soou ao fundo ficando cada vez mais alta, a ambulância chegando e os paramédicos descendo apressados, tentando obter os sinais vitais de Kouyou, através da janela aberta do motorista, procurando a pulsação no pescoço do jovem que jazia inerte como se nada acontecesse a sua volta. Outros aguardavam ao lado com a maca, esperando que os bombeiros, que chegaram quase ao mesmo com a polícia, se aproximassem munidos de alicates hidráulicos e motosserras, trabalhando com urgência para que pudessem retira-lo de lá o mais rápido possível. A polícia isolando com cones o local, interditando parte da estrada.

_— Oh, Kami-sama, parece que ele está morto... Que tragédia... Tão jovem..._

Chocados, os quatro integrantes do The GazettE ouvem a voz embargada, assistindo os homens darem o guitarrista como morto ainda no local e já se preparando para remover o cadáver do veículo quando um deles parou pedindo silêncio, entrando novamente no carro e tomando os sinais vitais, tendo como resposta um som quase inaudível e mudando toda a história.

_— Graças a Deus, ele está vivo!_

Acompanharam a forma como a partir dali rapidamente começaram o resgate e o jeito cuidadoso com o qual o retiraram do carro e deram inicio aos primeiros procedimentos médicos ainda na pista, antes de o levarem para a ambulância. Assim como o fim abrupto na filmagem clandestina quando um policial se aproximou, o mandando se afastar e parar de filmar no momento que os paramédicos o levavam.

Estava tudo lá, não era um trote e muito menos um exagero. Estava tudo ali para quem quisesse ver. E pela primeira vez Aoi teve a absoluta noção do quanto estiveram perto de perdê-lo e do quanto haviam tido sorte pelo pior não ter acontecido. Tudo que temia ver estava ali, acontecendo a sua frente podendo acontecer tantas vezes mais quisesse, ao menor clique. Tudo muito mais grave do que ousava imaginar. Não era a toa que Uruha vinha tendo pesadelos. Yuu agora tinha certeza absoluta que essas imagens também estariam em seus pesadelos por muito tempo.

Mal sentiu quando as lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos, mas notou o próprio estado somente quando saiu do torpor e viu o mesmo acontecer com os outros. Reita então parecia completamente perdido e em choque pelas imagens, sendo desperto somente pelo chamado baixo de Ruki ao seu lado.

Talvez todos tivessem se dado conta exatamente da mesma coisa: tinha sido absolutamente por um triz. Que se tudo não havia simplesmente acabado talvez não fosse a hora, porque no fim tudo levava a crer que não haveria uma mínima esperança. Que se Kouyou estava vivo agora, naquele palco fazendo a passagem de som e praticamente sem sequelas, era porque todos ali haviam ganhado uma segunda chance.

— Mas... – o baixista balbuciou, quebrando o silêncio sepulcral entre eles após o fim do vídeo. — Mas quem fez isso...?

— Ninguém tem ideia de quem fez Rei-chan, mas talvez tenha demorado a descobrir que se tratava de alguém famoso. Só isso pra justificar terem colocado na internet depois de tanto tempo. – explicou o líder, fazendo um esforço notável para ficar calmo. — A imprensa vai fazer plantão na nossa porta. Eles sabem da nossa agenda e vão vir atrás do Kouyou. Foi por causa disso que o Sakai-san telefonou. Ele vai tentar fazer o possível pra manter a ordem por lá, mas não creio que vá conseguir concentrar a mídia nas notícias oficiais. Eu ainda vou tentar telefonar para os pais do Kou. Muito provavelmente a imprensa vai acabar indo atrás deles também.

— O que dá pra fazer, Kai? – Yuu se manifestou, preocupado — Ele não pode ficar sabendo desse jeito.

— Não sei. Francamente não sei. Acho que podemos até contornar isso hoje por causa do live. Se criarmos mais tarefas e inventarmos alguns problemas nos equipamentos, podemos mantê-lo longe da TV e da internet. Fora isso, também podemos pedir ao pessoal do  _staff_  que não comente nada sobre o assunto. Podemos recusar conceder qualquer entrevista hoje também. Sair do  _live_  direto para o hotel pela porta de emergência se for necessário, mas não dá pra garantir como vai ser amanhã. Temos que ser realistas. Nós sabemos como isso funciona. Não vamos conseguir segurar por muito tempo.

Aoi respirou fundo, tentando se controlar enquanto os outros faziam o mesmo, cada um distraído com seus próprios pensamentos, tentando lidar como podiam com o que tinham acabado de assistir. Fosse como fosse, precisavam se acalmar. Uruha não podia saber o que estava acontecendo, pelo menos não por hora.

Naquele dia Aoi tinha uma certeza: o maior desejo dos quatro era se afogar em bebida se isso pudesse fazê-los esquecer de alguma forma. Mas não podiam e nem conseguiriam esquecer por mais que tentassem.


	11. Quando o Pesadelo Vira Realidade

Aquele dia estava sendo bem esquisito para Uruha. Não que não esperasse um dia confuso, afinal confusão era algo certo quando havia um live para acontecer: todo mundo muito ocupado com checklist, afinação de instrumento, montagem de luzes e equipamentos... Nada com o qual deveria se surpreender já que os anos na banda fizeram com que se acostumasse. Mas aquele dia particularmente parecia cheio de problemas que não costumavam ter com tanta frequência a ponto de fazer com que imaginasse alguma espécie de sabotagem: pedaleiras, amplificadores, luzes e instalações pareciam mais frágeis que o de costume, e até falhas bobas que o staff nunca cometeria em dias normais, fazendo com que o trabalho parecesse duplicar. Era estranho. Estranho demais.

Todos pareciam tensos, mas não a tensão normal de um pré-live. Kai, Reita, Ruki e Aoi estavam nitidamente ansiosos e ressabiados embora parecessem se esforçar para não demonstrar e fizessem brincadeiras para distrair a tensão. Algumas vezes os viu olhando para si de uma forma tão estranha que começou a cogitar se não havia algo de errado consigo, se algo como o que acontecera no passado pudesse estar acontecendo de novo, mas aquilo parecia diferente. Era como se eles estivessem lhe vigiando, como se julgassem que pudesse desaparecer ou acontecer algo no minuto seguinte caso não o observassem direito. De qualquer modo eram momentos tão rápidos que mal conseguia saber se era real ou apenas impressão sua.

De qualquer modo, independente de ter essa sensação, o clima era realmente estranho, mas sempre que tentava perguntar o que estava acontecendo acabava recebendo respostas evasivas do tipo "não é nada", ou "é impressão sua". Em uma tentativa de descobrir do que se tratava simplesmente aparentava deixar as coisas passarem, esperando que sua fama de distraído pudesse ajudá-lo de alguma forma, mas não ajudou em nada. Não conseguiu escutar nenhuma conversa nem obter qualquer resposta, tendo de se resignar a ficar sem saber por pelo menos algumas horas.

Por fim na hora do live viu os rapazes lidando com a ansiedade do jeito que podiam. Sem saber do que se tratava, nem ter a mínima pista do que poderia ser, restou a si torcer para que aquilo pudesse ser superado ou deixado de lado em prol da apresentação. Para sua sorte, a apresentação ocorreu tranquilamente. O nervosismo deles ainda estava lá, mas parecia controlado a partir do momento que tinham algo a fazer. A tensão não os impediu de ter um bom desempenho nem de agradar os fãs com brincadeiras e fanservices e foi o bastante para deixá-lo satisfeito.

Estava exausto quando o live terminou, desejando muito voltar para o hotel, tomar um banho e cair na cama, mas estranhou quando Kai pediu ao manager que avisasse que a banda não concederia entrevistas naquela noite. Normalmente sempre havia alguma entrevista no fim dos lives, e chegou a perguntar para Kai a respeito, mas teve como resposta alguma coisa sobre todos estarem cansados demais por terem tido muito trabalho durante a organização dessa vez.

Sem perguntar mais nada, acabou acatando a resposta do baterista. Era plausível de qualquer modo e precisava mesmo do descanso, portanto assim como os outros apressou-se em tomar um banho rápido, tirar a maquiagem e ir embora. Estava tão sonolento que não reparou que a van da banda havia entrado na garagem do hotel pela entrada dos fundos. Dividiram a última refeição da noite juntos, despediram-se e se retiraram para seus respectivos quartos. Para ele, bastou entrar no cômodo para deixar-se cair na cama sabendo que embora estivesse exausto provavelmente as dores no corpo não fossem deixá-lo dormir.

— Tá tudo bem, Kou-chan? – perguntou Aoi, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si. — Tá sentindo alguma coisa?

— É só cansaço mesmo. Acho que ainda vai levar um tempo pra conseguir dormir.

Viu o moreno assentir com um sorriso leve, pegando seu notebook e o levando para a cama. Provavelmente acessaria o Twitter e ficaria ali até desanuviar a mente. Yuu também parecia cansado, mas aquilo parecia ser mais que o cansaço de um  _live_. Já o conhecia bem para saber disso. Até tentara perguntar a ele se tinha acontecido algo, mas o mais velho havia sido um dos pioneiros da resposta "impressão sua, tá tudo bem". Não ia adiantar muito perguntar embora ele fosse um dos que tinha lhe olhado  _daquele jeito_  durante o backstage.

Frustrado por não conseguir saber e ter de esperar por algum tipo de resposta, tirou o celular do bolso, lembrando-se que ainda não o tinha ligado depois do live. Era praxe que todos desligassem o aparelho enquanto estavam se arrumando para entrar no palco e naquele dia havia sido pior já que tinham lidado com tantos problemas. Bastou apertar o botão para que se assustasse com os números que apareceram em sua tela: várias chamadas perdidas, diversas mensagens de textos recebidas e não lidas. Antes que pudesse ter tempo de esboçar mais do que estranheza ou pensar em verificar do que se tratava tudo aquilo, o aparelho começou a tocar, e a ligação vinha do escritório da PSC.

— Moshi-moshi?

_— Takashima-san? Aqui é Ueno Hayato, do departamento jurídico da PSC, tudo bem? Desculpe pelo horário, mas telefonamos outras vezes e não conseguimos falar com você._

— Tudo bem, Ueno-san. Não tem problema com o horário, o meu celular estava desligado porque estávamos em um live. – respondeu, intrigado pelo telefonema. Raríssimas vezes teve algum contato com o departamento jurídico da produtora em quase dez anos trabalhando com eles e de uma hora para outra o número deles marcava quase quinze ligações perdidas em seu celular. Isso lhe parecia muito repentino. — Precisa de algo?

_— A montadora do seu antigo carro entrou em contato conosco hoje, procurando por você. Eles desejam fazer um acordo financeiro a respeito do seu acidente, mas não sabiam onde poderiam te encontrar._

— Mas como assim? – perguntou, mais intrigado ainda. Pelo que sabia as pendências burocráticas a respeito do assunto tinham sido resolvidas junto à seguradora do veículo, que inclusive já havia mandado um carro novo e que estava praticamente intocado na garagem do seu prédio. — Até onde me lembro, as questões pendentes sobre esse assunto já foram resolvidas. O que eles têm a ver com isso?

_— De acordo com eles, houve uma falha no acionamento do airbag do seu carro. Ele não inflou e não cumpriu o papel que deveria. Só que eles tomaram conhecimento disso somente hoje quando analisaram o vídeo do seu acidente e o laudo feito pela polícia e pela seguradora._

— Espera,  _onegai..._ Não estou entendendo. Como assim? Como eles descobriram isso?

_— Tem um vídeo do seu acidente circulando na internet, Takashima-san. Alguém da montadora assistiu e repassou para o alto escalão que requereu os laudos e comprovaram a falha. Já estava comprovado, na verdade, mas como não houve nenhuma providência ou processo a respeito eles não tomaram conhecimento da situação. Eles entraram em contato conosco porque não sabiam como te encontrar e nós estamos entrando em contato com você. Já tem algum advogado cuidando desses assuntos para quem eu possa repassar isso?_

Assustado, Kouyou custou a recobrar a fala. Como assim um vídeo do acidente? Não estava sabendo de nada disso. Ninguém sequer havia mencionado naqueles dias que havia uma filmagem. Tudo que sabia a respeito do que acontecera consigo vinha da polícia e de sua família. As únicas coisas das quais havia tomado conhecimento era que seu pai havia agido junto à seguradora para resolver a papelada e agilizar a burocracia para receber o novo carro e também que o caminhoneiro que provocara o acidente estava preso e aguardando julgamento.

— Ueno-san, nós poderíamos ver isso amanhã? – pediu, tentando controlar seu tom de voz, disfarçar que aquilo lhe pegara completamente desprevenido. — Eu... Eu não estou com o telefone do meu advogado no momento, então...

_— Hai, como quiser Takashima-san. Sem problemas. Aguardo seu contato então._

—  _Arigatou_ , boa noite.

Desligou o celular, sem saber de onde havia tirado fôlego ou força para encerrar aquela ligação, mas sentia o coração quase aos pulos, de uma forma que chegava até mesmo a doer. Como assim havia um vídeo do seu acidente circulando pela rede?

Absorto, não se deu conta de que Aoi o observava de soslaio, mas que agora parecia completamente atento a si. Disposto a descobrir a verdade, sentou-se na cama ao lado de Yuu, tomando o aparelho do moreno, virando-o para si, abrindo uma nova aba no navegador de internet e digitando as palavras chaves, buscando o que precisava saber e infelizmente encontrou. A partir do momento em que acionou o player do vídeo, tudo aquilo voltou a acontecer. Todos os pesadelos acontecendo bem à sua frente.

Soluçou, levando as mãos à boca, chocado com o que estava assistindo e sentindo o ar lhe faltar a cada segundo. Os olhos castanhos acompanhando e decifrando o turbilhão pelo qual passara e sonhava todas as noites, vendo cada momento como uma peça se encaixando em um quebra-cabeça do qual tentava esquecer desesperadamente. Exausto, cobriu os olhos sentindo suas mãos trêmulas e geladas. Não queria mais ver aquilo. Não precisava passar por isso de novo...

Perdido na própria dor, não sentiu quando Aoi fechou o notebook e o tirou de perto de si, encerrando aquele espetáculo dantesco. Mal conseguia sentir algo além da sensação de estar afundando, então mal sentiu quando os braços do moreno o envolveram, acolhendo-o de forma quase imediata.

—  _Gomen_ , Kou-chan... – ouviu-o dizer, em voz baixa — Nós ficamos sabendo disso hoje a tarde e não tínhamos ideia de como te contar. Nós queríamos conversar com você com calma... Não queríamos que visse isso! Nós sabíamos que isso ia te machucar... Sinto muito...

Kouyou sentiu os olhos arderem e sem que conseguisse se impedir, as lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto. O choro veio de forma ruidosa e compulsiva como se tudo que tivesse guardado dentro de si durante tanto tempo houvesse simplesmente explodido sem qualquer controle enquanto o mais velho ainda lhe mantinha no abraço, afagando seus cabelos e falando consigo com um tom de voz tão suave que era como se estivesse ninando uma criança. Como se cantarolasse um novo mantra ao qual, diferente de todos os outros que tinha em sua memória desde o dia em que tudo havia começado a desmoronar, era capaz de lhe trazer conforto.

— Está tudo bem, Kou-chan. Você não está mais sozinho. Nós estamos e sempre estaremos aqui pra quando você precisar... Eu vou estar aqui pra você para sempre se você deixar...

Kouyou precisava tanto daquilo que não conseguiu se impedir de aceitar o refúgio nos braços de Aoi, mesmo que muito provavelmente não fosse a decisão certa. E dividido entre seu pânico e seus receios surpreendeu-se ao sentir os lábios de Yuu tocando os seus gentilmente. Não sabia bem o que significava aquilo, mas sentiu-se protegido, cuidado. Uma sensação de conforto que aos poucos foi vencendo seu pânico, fazendo com que ele cedesse aos poucos até simplesmente desaparecer.

Não sabia quanto tempo aquele beijo havia durado, mas foi o bastante para que se lembrasse do selo rápido que lhe roubara durante o famigerado  _live,_ do gosto dos lábios dele, que havia permanecido nos seus durante tanto tempo sem que conseguisse esquecer, mesmo sofrendo tudo que havia sofrido. E quando terminou, tudo que lhe restava era o cansaço e a exaustão pela infinidade de coisas que havia colocado pra fora a ponto de a ideia de pensar, poder representar um esforço do qual não pudesse arcar.

Mergulhando no torpor de um choro muito longo, Uruha sentiu que Aoi estava deitando-o na cama. O moreno não desfez o abraço, deitando-se bem ao seu lado, ainda acarinhando seus cabelos.

— Tenta relaxar, Kou. Você precisa descansar. Vai ser melhor amanhã, você vai ver.

Para sua surpresa, realmente o sono não demorou a chegar. Sentindo-se cuidado e embalado pela carícia de Yuu, pela primeira vez em muito tempo deixou-se levar por ele de bom grado, sem esperar nem temer por novos pesadelos. Estava exausto demais para sonhar.

 

ooOOoo

Aoi permaneceu na cama, deitado junto a Kouyou e escutando a respiração do mais novo. O loiro estava dormindo profundamente e não aparentava que fosse acordar tão cedo, mas ainda assim não quis sair do seu lado. Sentia-se tenso demais para ficar longe dele depois de tudo.

 _"Ele o deixou lá..."_ pensava. Esse era o seu pensamento mais frequente depois de ter visto o vídeo do acidente. Não conseguia esquecer a cena do motorista do caminhão simplesmente olhando para Uruha no meio das ferragens e indo embora sem se importar. O rosto sem expressão, sem demonstrar o mínimo de remorso, pesar ou qualquer sentimento que fosse.

Ele simplesmente deixara Kouyou ali para morrer.

Não sabia como tinha conseguido suportar àquelas horas sem simplesmente desabar. Desde que assistira ao vídeo sentia um nó na garganta com o qual se esforçara para lidar até que pudessem contar a ele. Sentia raiva, ódio e o coração apertado, mas pouco pôde reagir a isso pelo receio de que Uruha terminasse de passar o som e voltasse ao  _backstage_  e tivessem de explicar o que significava aquele silêncio e as expressões vazias. Havia sido muito ruim que o loiro ficasse sabendo daquele jeito, mas provavelmente tinha sido melhor. Não sabia se poderia aguentar esconder aquilo por muito tempo.

Depois de tudo que assistira, não conseguia acreditar que ele havia sobrevivido. Naquele momento conseguira ter a noção exata de tudo que estivera em jogo naqueles dias em que estivera naquele hospital e o quanto queria acreditar que não, mas o desfecho trágico era o mais certo. E quando fechava os olhos tudo que conseguia lembrar era da imagem de Kouyou de olhos abertos fitando o nada e sendo dado como morto.

Tudo aquilo era absurdo, e diante de tudo era loucura demais não dar valor ao que havia acontecido. Entendera que havia recebido muito mais que uma segunda chance. Que aquele era um milagre que não merecia, mas ao qual deveria dar valor e fazer por merecer dali por diante.

Precisava resolver tudo o que havia deixado pendente antes que o tempo acabasse. Cada minuto fazia a diferença porque havia muito a ser feito. Fosse lá o que havia entre eles ainda estava repleto de mágoas e remorso que precisavam ser superados. Porém não estava mais aguentando esperar e beijá-lo talvez não tivesse ajudado em nada, porém não tinha sido capaz de resistir. E o gosto dos lábios dele era tão bom quanto se lembrava mesmo que houvesse sido apenas um selinho. Fez com que o moreno se lembrasse da razão de estar fazendo tudo aquilo, mesmo que não precisasse de algo para lembrar o que era absolutamente óbvio para si.

Provavelmente teria muito a explicar quando ele acordasse, mas por hora iria continuar ali mesmo. Apesar dos pesares, não queria estar em nenhum outro lugar naquele momento.

E ali permaneceu até que seu sono chegasse, sem desfazer o abraço.

Não soube quanto tempo se passou, mas abriu os olhos lentamente. Sentira algo em seu rosto, um toque diferente e delicado, como se fosse um carinho, mas não sabia dizer se era verdade. Ao acordar também não soube dizer se era ou não, mas quando o fez encontrou o loiro já acordado, olhando para si.

— Kou-chan? – disse, com a voz rouca pelo sono e esfregando os olhos. — Você está bem?

A resposta foi silenciosa, com o loiro meneando a cabeça dizendo que sim. Não impediu que um sorriso discreto viesse aos seus lábios com a resposta.

— Eu fiquei preocupado... Com medo que você tivesse pesadelos. Você não tomou o calmante ontem.

Viu o mais novo franzir o cenho, em uma dúvida não verbalizada. Aoi não estranhou. A noite havia sido tão tumultuada que era normal ter esquecido.

— Desculpe ter dormido "desse jeito" – pediu, referindo-se ao fato de estar abraçado a ele — É que você estava dormindo tão tranquilo que fiquei com medo de me mexer e te acordar. Eu não queria tomar nenhuma liberdade, e...

—  _Iie,_ não se preocupa Yuu. Está tudo bem, não tenho razão pra ficar incomodado. Aliás, essa foi a primeira vez em tempos que eu dormi a noite toda sem ter pesadelos e nem tomar remédios.

Aoi deixou escapar um sorriso discreto ao escutar a resposta do loiro, em saber que havia conseguido ajudar pelo menos um pouco.

— Então... Quer dizer que você se sentiu seguro comigo? – perguntou, baixando o tom de voz e hesitando. — Ainda confia em mim?

— É claro que eu confio. Se não confiasse não teria concordado em dividir o quarto com você, muito menos estaria... Assim. – o loiro respondeu, parecendo embaraçado e lhe dando uma das respostas que mais queria ouvir.

Aoi queria muito reconquistar a confiança de Kouyou. Só assim teria condições de se aproximar dele e pensar em conquistá-lo. Amor e confiança andavam de mãos dadas e Yuu queria desesperadamente sentir que havia alguma esperança para si. E se o loiro ainda confiava...

— Que horas são? – perguntou o mais novo, saindo do abrigo dos braços do moreno, erguendo-se e sentando na cama como quem se assusta e nesse movimento acabou assustando o mais velho. — Os outros já devem estar nos esperando pra ir embora...

— São seis da manhã. Ainda é muito cedo, Kou-chan. Tenta dormir mais um pouco, você precisa descansar. – pediu, levantando o corpo e pedindo para que ele voltasse para a cama, já saudoso do conforto em abraçá-lo. Não havia notado, mas colocara sua mão sobre a dele, pedindo para que ficasse.

Viu a dúvida estampada nos olhos de Kouyou e vibrou secretamente quando o mais novo voltou a deitar-se, aceitando o convite que talvez tivesse lhe parecido apressado demais. Sem que pudesse se conter, voltou a acarinhar os cabelos do loiro, tentando fazê-lo relaxar.

Ficaram ali, deitados lado a lado, imersos em um silêncio estranho e tímido. Desconfortável para quem tinha tantas expectativas. Era como se algo tivesse sido quebrado e agora Aoi estava ansioso para recuperar o momento onde Kouyou estava plenamente relaxado em seus braços.

— Como vocês souberam do vídeo? – o loiro perguntou, baixinho.

— Sakai-san telefonou pro Kai-kun enquanto você estava no palco fazendo a passagem de som e contou que tinha um vídeo do seu acidente que caiu na internet e estava se espalhando. Ele telefonou pra nos prevenir que a imprensa estava à sua procura. Não tínhamos como contar pra você naquela hora, daquele jeito. Foi por isso que cancelaram a entrevista depois do live e que entramos no hotel pela porta dos fundos.

— Vocês... Assistiram?

Yuu assentiu com a cabeça, sem coragem para verbalizar o óbvio. Ainda não conseguira digerir tudo o que assistira e não conseguiria nem tão cedo.

— Todos nós assistimos. – respondeu quando se sentiu mais seguro do seu tom de voz. — Nós íamos te contar hoje. Não queríamos que ficasse sabendo desse jeito.

— Tudo bem, não tem problema. Eu ia ficar sabendo de qualquer maneira. Eu já tinha percebido que estava acontecendo alguma coisa errada, mas não sabia onde.

— Você percebeu?

—  _Hai._  Vocês me olhavam como se eu pudesse desaparecer ou desabar a qualquer momento.

O moreno concordou, não restando muito a fazer além de admitir. Sabia que pelo menos quanto a si mesmo havia sido muito difícil fingir que não estava acontecendo nada, mas também não pensou que todos tinham sido tão transparentes. Ou talvez Uruha não fosse tão distraído e lento quanto costumavam dizer. Não sabia qual seria a melhor resposta, mas não se concentrou nisso. Havia algo mais importante para acontecer, e começou sem que notasse. A palavras tomaram voz sem que percebesse embora não tivesse feito o menor esforço para contê-las.

— Fiz o melhor que pude, mas sabia que não ia conseguir. – concordou, tendo a mente muito longe ocupada em uma tentativa de esquecer as cenas do vídeo, mas sem sucesso. — Não é todo dia que a gente se dá conta do quanto estava pra perder.

As palavras deixaram seus lábios de maneira natural. Mal conseguiu acreditar que conseguira articular tão facilmente algo que levara tanto tempo para entender e aceitar. Um bom sinal em todos os sentidos. Talvez agora estivesse pronto. Talvez aquela fosse a tal da "hora certa" pela qual tanto esperava.

— Eu amo você, Kou-chan. Eu sei que tenho muito que me desculpar e me explicar, sei que não tenho direito, mas eu te amo.

 

ooOOoo

Sem que tivesse controle, Uruha sentiu o próprio corpo retesar em meio ao abraço do moreno. Sentiu seus traços se contorcerem em uma expressão de dúvida. Sabia que ele gostava de si, tinha escutado as declarações de Aoi feitas em momentos clandestinos e dos quais nunca deveria ter tomado conhecimento. Sabia dos sentimentos que ainda tinha por ele, havia dito a Reita que se o mais velho quisesse algo, ele teria de vir buscar... E agora ele estava se declarando para si.

Depois de tanto tempo, tantos problemas e tantas mágoas, Aoi estava se declarando.

— Yuu... Eu...

— Shhh, me deixa terminar,  _onegai._ – Eu sei que fiz muita coisa errada nos últimos tempos, Kou. Eu sei o tamanho do que fiz e não acho que eu mereça alguma coisa depois do que aconteceu, mas o fato é que gosto de você. Não sei quando isso começou, mas eu perdi muito tempo tentando recusar e entender quando eu deveria apenas ter aceitado. Por causa disso eu quase perdi tudo. – disse o moreno acarinhando seu rosto, fitando seus olhos. Era fácil notar que ele estava sendo sincero. — Não espero que me perdoe, nem que ainda sinta alguma coisa por mim. Isso eu já sei que perdi. Nem quero alguma resposta, não quero te cobrar nada. Eu só não podia ficar mais tempo sem dizer isso. Sei que não se pode ter tudo o que quer, mas... Só não quero me arriscar a perder de novo.

O loiro não conseguiu reagir de imediato. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes, sem acreditar muito no que estava acontecendo. Durante tanto tempo desejou que aquilo acontecesse que agora que acontecia mal conseguia acreditar. Sabia que ele estava se declarando de verdade, que não havia nada que desabonasse o mais velho agora, além de um passado que ele mesmo estava disposto a tudo para superar e isso era surpreendente porque apesar de saber de tudo que sabia, nunca havia esperado que ele pudesse dizer isso com todas as letras.

— Yuu, você tem certeza do que está dizendo? Nós dois somos homens e pelo que eu sei, você é hetero.

— Eu nem sei mais o que eu sou, Uru, nem quero saber. Prefiro vivenciar isso sem rótulos. Quando eu tentei rotular acabei te magoando e... – o loiro o viu interromper a própria fala, fechando os olhos como se estivesse lutando contra uma lembrança ruim. Uruha também sabia o que era e de sua parte também preferia esquecer. — Não quero mais isso. Só sei que eu me apaixonei por alguém e essa pessoa é um homem. Não me importa o que isso possa significar a meu respeito.

Uruha não conseguiu mais se conter, nem manter a máscara de ceticismo que por tanto tempo tinha usado para se proteger. Deixou que o sorriso lhe chegasse aos lábios e o brilho alcançasse os olhos. Deixou que sua mão pudesse acarinhar o rosto dele da forma como várias vezes chegou a sonhar e que as palavras finalmente pudessem dar a sentença para ambos.

— Se você tem coragem pra tanto, não vejo nenhuma razão pela qual não possamos tentar.

Esperava não se arrepender por ter dito aquilo, mas toda a hesitação acabou desaparecendo quando notou a forma com a qual ele lhe observava, o sorriso bonito e incrédulo por aquela permissão e principalmente quando sentiu os lábios dele novamente sobre os seus.

Fosse qual fosse o decorrer daquela história, sabia que iria valer a pena.

 

ooOOoo

O moreno dormiu mal naquelas horas que ainda tinha. Tinha medo de dormir e despertar para descobrir que aquilo não passara de um sonho. Tudo estava em sua memória, todos os detalhes... Tudo aquilo parecendo palpável demais para ser um sonho, mas sabia como eles podiam ser reais. Tinha medo de acordar para descobrir que tinha perdido tudo: o perdão de Uruha, aquela permissão para começarem algo e aquele beijo que não era o primeiro, mas no fundo era como se fosse.

Ficou aliviado quando sentiu o corpo quente em seus braços. Uruha ainda dormia, mas seu sono parecia ser bem leve. Um daqueles cochilos do qual se desperta a qualquer momento. Parecia em paz e Aoi não queria perturbá-lo de forma nenhuma. Isso também era um pouco de egoísmo seu: queria sentir o calor dele o máximo de tempo que pudesse. Queria tudo que pudesse lhe fazer crer naquela nova realidade.

Acarinhou os cabelos claros de Kouyou, pensando em como seriam as coisas dali por diante. Estava feliz, mas também ansioso. Tinha medo de fazer algo errado. Tudo bem que não seria seu primeiro relacionamento, mas seria o primeiro com um homem. Era óbvio que haveria diferenças, que não seria tão simples demonstrar afeto quando estivessem em público, que envolveria uma série de coisas que tinha custado a deixar de lado para finalmente aceitar, mas que ainda representariam muitos desafios a longo prazo. Estava apavorado com a responsabilidade que teria em mãos agora. Não queria magoar Uruha, ainda mais depois de tudo o que tinham passado até chegarem naquele momento.

Sentiu-o se mexer em seus braços, abrindo os olhos lentamente. Logo os olhos castanhos do mais novo miraram os seus e tudo que pode fazer foi sorrir para ele. Acabou brindado quando ele lhe sorriu também, de forma singela, quase como se estivesse envergonhado de alguma forma.

— Dormiu bem, Kou-chan?

—  _Hai_ , dormi sim. Mas pelo visto você não dormiu quase nada.

— Cochilei algumas vezes. Foi o bastante para mim. – disse, sem querer falar sobre a ansiedade que o manteve acordado ou o medo de ser um sonho. Não precisava que ele o achasse um bobo.

— Que horas são?

— Sete e meia. De acordo com o Kai, vamos embora às 10 horas. Ainda dá para dormir mais, caso ainda esteja cansado.

—  _Iie,_ acho que já chega de dormir. Quero tentar resolver algumas coisas antes de irmos embora. Acho melhor ficar acordado pra poder fazer isso na primeira hora possível. – respondeu, sem muito entusiasmo — Será que os meus pais ficaram sabendo do vídeo?

— Sakai-san ficou encarregado de avisar a eles. Acho que Kai também deve ter feito o mesmo. Estava preocupado que os repórteres tentassem falar com eles e acabassem descobrindo sobre isso por outras pessoas.

Viu o loiro aquiescer, na certa contente com a resposta. Sabia com o que ele estava preocupado, que Kouyou também odiava a ideia de ver os pais envolvidos em uma coisa dessas. Sentiria o mesmo se estivesse naquela situação, sendo perturbados por algo assim.

— Tomara que não tenham assistido... – ouviu-o comentar, como se fosse somente um pensamento que sem querer tomara voz.

Imediatamente lembrou-se dos pais e das irmãs de Kouyou, da forma como reagiram ao acidente, de como também passaram por aquela espera nos corredores do hospital e pelo medo palpável de perder alguém que nunca poderia ser substituído. Lembrou-se do desespero silencioso do senhor Takashima, do pranto sentido da esposa e das duas filhas. Sentiu um imenso respeito por eles durante aqueles dias. Imaginou como seria para eles assistir aquele vídeo. Aoi não era nada mais que um namorado e os outros não mais que amigos e ficaram chocados com o que tinham visto, então como não seria para a família do loiro vê-lo naquela situação?

Era como se o pesadelo se repetisse mil vezes sem que pudessem fazer nada a respeito, independente do fim daquela história ter sido feliz.

— Vai ficar tudo bem,  _itoshii._ – disse, sentindo-se tolo por não conseguir pensar em nada melhor para dar algum conforto ao mais novo.

— Do que você me chamou? – ouviu-o perguntar em um tom surpreso.

—  _Itoshii._  – repetiu, sentindo-se mais tolo ainda, porém mais satisfeito por ter desviado a atenção dele de um assunto tão pesado. Apenas rolou os olhos e sorriu. — Nem sei se casal de homens costuma dizer isso um pro outro. Piegas?

— Ah, não tanto. Eu gostei. Soa bem.

Aoi gostou de ouvir o riso dele. Gostou de saber que o fazia rir e isso o contagiou, fazendo-o rir também. O pouco que sabia sobre um relacionamento era a importância de ser capaz de fazer o outro rir. O som do riso de Kouyou foi o bastante para se sentir seguro por pelo menos alguns minutos.

Talvez no fim o segredo fosse sempre pensar em um dia de cada vez.


	12. Ao seu Lado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo.

Os raios de sol entravam impiedosamente pelas frestas das cortinas do quarto do loiro, iluminando o casal ali, deitado e até então adormecido.

Ainda sonolento, o loiro sentiu o parceiro se mexendo ao seu lado, provavelmente erguendo o corpo para olhar o despertador. Escutou o gemido frustrado e a forma dramática como voltou a deitar-se e sorriu para si mesmo. Afinal, quem não ficaria frustrado em acordar a essa hora quando estava no primeiro dia de férias?

— Argh! – o outro disse, com a voz embolada de sono. — E quando você disse naquela entrevista que acordava com o nascer do sol eu não acreditei... Como que eu nunca percebi isso antes?

Kouyou riu, ainda no torpor do sono. Ninguém nunca acreditava, mesmo que o fato de acordar a essa hora não tivesse nenhum motivo nobre ou especial.

— Eu disse que a luz do sol entra forte no meu quarto... – respondeu, virando-se para ele observando também com olhos miúdos a expressão sonolenta do moreno, claramente zangado por acordar tão cedo. Talvez a idade o estivesse deixando mais mal humorado que o de costume. — Você não deve ter percebido porque normalmente estamos cansados demais por causa do trabalho pra acordar por alguma coisa.

— Lembre-me de te obrigar a trocar essa cortina qualquer dia desses.

Sentiu o mais velho se aconchegando mais perto e fazer uma carícia em seus cabelos. O primeiro gesto de carinho do dia entre tantos outros que certamente ainda partilhariam até o anoitecer.

— Eu não vou mais conseguir dormir de novo, não é?

— Acho que não. – riu —  _Gomen_ Yuu.

— Ok, acho que posso sobreviver a isso pelo menos por hoje... Mas que isso não se repita! – resmungou Aoi enquanto se espreguiçava e criava coragem para sair da cama. Os cabelos desarrumados dando-lhe uma aparência desleixada e adorável.

Com o corpo pesado, o loiro se permitiu ficar na cama por mais alguns minutos, vendo o outro entrar no banheiro. Afinal acordava junto com o sol, mas isso não significava que não pudesse dormir mais um pouco. Afinal a noite tinha sido agitada... E assim o fez, até sentir um toque gelado em seu rosto que o fez acordar imediatamente.

— AHHH!  _–_ acordou, agoniado com aquele toque e se deparando com Aoi, que tinha um cubo de gelo em mãos. — Você não tem um jeito melhor de acordar os outros não?

— Ter eu até tenho, mas esse aqui é muito mais eficiente, uh? – ele sorriu, sentando-se na cama ao seu lado. — Achou mesmo que ia dormir enquanto eu fico acordado? Nem pensar! Eu não admito!

Kouyou riu, levantando um pouco o corpo, mas ainda nada convencido a sair da cama.

— Vamos lá, Kou-chan. O café está esfriando.

—  _Nani?_ Você, Shiroyama Yuu cozinhando? Não acredito nisso... Eu devo estar sonhando. – brincou, lembrando-se que sempre quando estavam juntos ou era Uruha quem cozinhava ou o moreno apelava para  _delivery._ Estava diante de uma situação inédita. _—_ Não era você que nunca cozinhava e fazia no máximo duas refeições por dia?

— Ah, eu mesmo, mas isso é quando é só pra mim. Só que você me acostumou mal e hoje eu tenho um patinho pra alimentar... Então a culpa é sua. – ele disse, beijando sua testa suavemente. — Agora levanta antes que eu apele para o gelo de novo!

— Já vou! Já vou! – resmungou, ainda sonolento e levantando as mãos como quem se rende para depois levantar e ir ao banheiro. Ouviu os passos de Yuu saindo do quarto então ficou a vontade para fazer sua higiene sem ameaças terríveis como a que ele acabara de lhe fazer.

Sorriu, olhando para o seu próprio reflexo no espelho. Era estranho como as coisas se encaixavam com o passar do tempo. Como a vida sempre dava um jeito de colocar as coisas em ordem.

Três meses haviam se passado desde a declaração de Aoi. Três meses que haviam decidido tentar e até então as coisas vinham caminhando bem. Estavam construindo um relacionamento que vinha se solidificando através de amor e acima de tudo paciência. Podiam dizer que estava dando certo, que estavam felizes.

Não foi difícil explicar para os outros o que estava acontecendo. Não que tivessem contado imediatamente, mas com o passar dos dias foi impossível para eles não notar que as coisas andavam diferentes. Assumir a mudança não foi dolorido como pensou, nem para si e nem para Aoi. Era mais uma questão de confirmar o que parecia ser bastante óbvio para todos.

Desde então, três meses do primeiro beijo de verdade, da primeira entre inúmeras demonstrações de afeto absolutamente sinceras e da promessa de dias mais leves... E dois meses que tinham finalmente alcançado o que poderia se chamar de "plenitude", porque ainda foi difícil para Yuu passar pela dinâmica do sexo e dos papéis não tão definidos quando dois homens faziam amor. Mas tinham conseguido, estava a cada dia melhor – se é que ainda era possível melhorar – e era isso que importava.

O mais velho realmente estava levando a sério a ideia de  _não questionar_  e  _nem rotular_. Kouyou não tinha do que reclamar, pois embora houvesse situações estranhas, sabia que Yuu estava se esforçando e fazendo o seu melhor. Preferia não exigir muito e pensar em um dia após o outro. Acreditava que era desse modo que os relacionamentos construíam suas bases e ambos desejavam muito que estas fossem sólidas o bastante para superar um passado todo. Por sorte estavam conseguindo deixar o que não servia para trás.

Claro que havia atritos e rusgas. Claro que ambos tinham seus defeitos, mas o afeto crescente entre eles fazia com que fossem apenas meros detalhes. Era parte do jogo e nunca ia muito longe. Nunca nada daquilo havia durado mais que poucas horas: talvez um trauma de Aoi a respeito do seu acidente ou uma precaução para evitar vinganças de Reita que ameaçou solenemente trucidar o guitarrista com requintes de crueldade caso o magoasse de novo.

Não sabia dizer, mas gostava de ver a preocupação expressa em cada pedido de desculpas dessas raras ocasiões e da forma que ele cuidava de si, vigiando a hora dos remédios que ainda precisava tomar, cuidando de sua alimentação e acompanhando-o a cada consulta médica ao qual ainda precisava comparecer antes de definitivamente ter alta: coisa que estava prestes a acabar, finalmente. Também há três meses que os pesadelos passaram a não assombrá-lo mais da mesma forma, a ponto de finalmente poder colocar os calmantes de lado e dois meses que voltara a dirigir, pelo menos trajetos curtos. O que era importante para viabilizar o arranjo de ambos.

Ainda moravam separados, mas sempre passavam longos períodos um no apartamento do outro. Sábados e domingos, ou ainda um ou dois dias a mais da semana... Era difícil ficarem longe mesmo que no fim trabalhassem lado a lado quase diariamente. Kouyou sabia que o mais velho estava reunindo coragem para propor que morassem juntos – algo a ver com um Ruki nada discreto escutando  _totalmente sem querer_  as conversas alheias – então procurava não interferir nos planos dele, mesmo que também gostasse muito da ideia e tivesse a tentação de dar uma ajudinha. Mas, enquanto não acontecia limitava-se a desfrutar da companhia do outro.

Sabia que Yuu precisava de tempo para assimilar todas as nuances daquele relacionamento então não o apressaria. Não significava "se contentar com pouco": sabia que era tremendamente afortunado e não ousaria tocar em um ponto sensível sem que houvesse necessidade. Uma vida a dois era algo muito sério para ser cobrado ou decidido por impulso. Se Yuu quisesse ele certamente faria a proposta. Se isso, segundo Ruki, fosse inevitável, que acontecesse então quando estivesse preparado e seguro do que queria.

Saindo do banheiro e indo para a cozinha sentiu um aroma gostoso de  _tamagoyaki_ *. Agora estava curioso a respeito dos dotes culinários de Aoi, que sempre evitava cozinhar tanto quanto possível, usando a infalível desculpa de ser dominado pela preguiça quando se tratava de si mesmo. Aparentemente, ele estava disposto a agradar.

— Por  _Kami-sama..._  Então é mesmo verdade que você andou cozinhando?

— Ah, Kou-chan... Não sou tão inútil assim, ok? Tudo bem que eu não sou o Kai, mas consigo me virar em uma cozinha... Eu acho. De mais a mais, tem um dito popular, acho que é do ocidente, que diz "o que não mata, engorda". Eu acho que o meu  _tamagoyaki_ não vai te matar e você está mesmo precisando ainda ganhar peso.

Kouyou riu, aceitando o abraço desajeitado de Yuu que o levava até a mesa. O moreno serviu-lhe o  _tamagoyaki_ e suco de laranja de forma solene como se a ocasião fosse muito especial. De fato era mesmo: quem conhecia o moreno sabia bem o quanto ele era capaz de passar fome só para não cozinhar. Deveria encarar aquilo como uma verdadeira prova de afeto. E quando finalmente provou a comida, acabou se surpreendendo.

— Uau! E não é que você sabe cozinhar mesmo?

— Hum... E você chegou mesmo a duvidar das minhas habilidades? – perguntou, querendo se passar por injustiçado, mas sorrindo levemente. — Quer dizer que estou aprovado? Já posso casar?

— Arrã! Acho que sim, viu?

Kouyou continuou comendo, distraído até sentir a mão do mais velho tocar a sua. Levantou a cabeça, vendo-o sorrir para si.

— Kou-chan, eu... – o moreno fez uma pausa, como se estivesse planejando bem cada palavra do que queria dizer. — Eu queria conversar com você sobre uma coisa que venho pensando há algum tempo, talvez até seja cedo pra pensar nisso, mas vai depender de você. – abaixou a cabeça, ficando vermelho. Uruha não estava acostumado a ver a faceta tímida de Aoi e talvez não se acostumasse com isso tão cedo. — O que acha de... Morarmos juntos?

Surpreso, o loiro parou de mastigar e engoliu o pedaço do  _tamagoyaki_ quase inteiro. Por sorte não engasgara. Tudo bem. Estava prevenido a respeito dos planos de Yuu, afinal era difícil ficar imune aos apelos da fofoca vindos de Ruki, mas não esperava que acontecesse tão cedo. Yuu não era do tipo que tomava atitudes precipitadas. Tudo bem, se levasse em consideração o passado essa afirmação poderia soar falsa, mas sabia que na maior parte do tempo Aoi era do tipo que pensava antes de falar e decidir qualquer coisa. Será mesmo que ele havia pensado? Estava mesmo pronto para isso? Eram perguntas que precisavam ser feitas, mas que talvez o magoasse se fossem verbalizadas.

No fim, encontrou as respostas nos olhos de Yuu. Os olhos escuros do mais velho quase sempre lhe diziam mais do que a voz dele seria capaz de pronunciar. Aquele olhar lhe dizia que ele estava pronto, que gastara noites e noites ensaiando um pedido e estava absolutamente seguro do que queria, porém morrendo de medo de qual poderia ser a resposta.

Os olhos de Yuu eram capazes de dizer tantas coisas... E Kouyou mal podia esperar para se perder neles de uma vez por todas.

— No meu apartamento ou no seu?

Viu o rosto de Aoi se iluminar com o sorriso aberto diante de sua resposta, os lábios se moverem como quem tenta dizer algo, mas não consegue. Sentiu-o apertando sua mão como se apenas conseguisse reagir através dos gestos, Sentiu-o tocar seu rosto como se fosse algo precioso para beijá-lo como se aquela fosse a primeira vez. Era muito difícil não se derreter quando Yuu lhe tratava daquele jeito. Cada momento como aquele era capaz de ir colocando pedras no que tinha ficado para trás e até de fazer tudo aquilo ter valido a pena, restaurando um equilíbrio que há muito tempo não tinha.

— Desde que haja cortinas decentes no quarto eu realmente não me importo com o lugar.

Kouyou riu da resposta de Yuu, e sabia que por hora a questão também pouco importava. A maior decisão entre eles já estava tomada, o grande passo seria dado e todo o resto era apenas mero detalhe. Ainda tinham muito que viver nessa história que estavam construindo, mas tudo o que era preciso estava lá: amor, carinho, companheirismo, compreensão e paciência. Tinham tudo o que realmente importava e depois de tudo que havia passado para estar ali, vivendo tudo o que sempre sonhou, Uruha sentia que pouco tinha a temer a esse respeito.

Se tudo aquilo pôde se tornar realidade, com certeza juntos fariam aquilo dar certo.

**Fim.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, acabou. A fic está terminada, mas ainda pretendo soltar alguns spin-offs sobre o cotidiano e o relacionamento dos personagens. Torça para que dê certo. :-)


End file.
